Unlikely and Unexpected
by AlexaAres
Summary: What if Derek found himself face to face with a White Wolf?... What if this wolf is more mysterious than Derek first thinks?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone… I am taking a leap of faith, and putting my first ever fanfiction up online for the world to see. I just had too cause I hate the Derek/Kate ship… it's just…. Wrong. **

**Anyway… this idea just popped into my head after watching like the fourth episode of Teen wolf, and I rolled with it. I waited a while cause I wasn't sure how much I was going to like it or not, but eh… whatever. **

**I am hoping to update weekly, and get it done before school starts (doubtful, but I will try). **

**Reviews are appreciated, and keep in mind I have a math brain… not English, so as my more English centered friends say you have horrible grammar and punctuation. I will try to have a friend proof read it before I post, but they are about to start school, and life gets busy when that happens. **

**Oh and an FYI part of this takes place before what happens in Teen wolf. Then at some later point it will follow the teen wolf episodes, though mainly focused on Derek, and with multiple changes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.<strong>

* * *

><p>Derek wasn't use to being alone. He had always had his sister, up until a few months ago when they argued and split. Derek found her a few days ago, butchered in the woods of their family's old property. She had been ripped in half, and was left as bait… for him.<p>

He disliked the Argents from the beginning, ever since they had burned down his family's home. He had confided in an Argent, told one of them their secret, that they were werewolves and look at where it got them… only one survived the fire… if you can call it that. His uncle, now in a mental institute, was the only one to survive. Derek and his sister were at school when it started, and left the moment it was over. They weren't safe, they were never safe, at least not from the Argents, who followed them everywhere the two went.

In the six years he had been on the run, only once did he ever feel like he was safe, even to the point where he may not have needed his older sister Laura. But Derek should have known better, he was a werewolf and she was… well she wasn't. He knew it would never work out, but he always hoped that it would.

But that was his first mistake. Nothing normal happens to werewolves, especially one who was born this way. They never stood a chance, he was a fool to think they could be together, let alone trying to hide it from his sister.

Laura had always been over protective ever since the fire, but when she found out Derek had been lying to her two years ago, she never let him out of her sight. Derek had betrayed the one person he relied on, and Laura never forgave him for that. What hurt worse was the fact that he had left, with a shitty goodbye. He just left her without an explanation… Derek wondered now what she thought about him.

He looked down trying to hold back tears. He had messed up, he had messed everything up. He left to go find _her,_ and his sister came home alone to find out what was going on. In doing so she had gotten herself killed, and Derek had come up empty. What if he had been there? Would his sister still be alive? It was all his fault, but now he had a chance to make it right, a chance to avenge his sister's death.

He walked onto the porch of his family's old, charred, home. It was dusk, and he decided it would be a good time to run. No one knew he lived out here, and no one would ever find out because it was 'haunted'. If only they knew that ghosts are the least of this town's worries.

He was wearing athletic shorts and shoes, but no shirt. It was a hot night during the late summer in California. Derek figured he would run for an hour or so, work off some of this anger that had been welling up inside for a few weeks now.

The air was cool, but it was humid and within a few minutes of starting his run he was already glistening with sweat.

He had heard something rustle in the distance, and he stopped dead in his tracks. He focused on his hearing and sight, his eyes went from the pale green, to a bright ice blue because he was using his werewolf powers. He listened and waited… nothing.

Something still didn't feel right, so Derek decided it was best to head back to the house. He ran quickly, but not werewolf quick, back to the house. He was breathing heavily as he walked up the steps to the porch, which he paced as a cool down so he wouldn't cramp. He put his hands on top of his head to increase oxygen intake only to hear what he thought he had heard earlier on his run.

This time he smelled it… he had never smelled anything like this before. He opened his eyes and saw it… a white wolf standing on the edge of the trees that surrounded the house. The wolf stood in line with the steps of the porch, its ears perked and alert. It wasn't growling, just staring at him, with, Derek realized, two different colored eyes. This white wolf had one blue and one green eye. It was the oddest thing. But in all honesty the whole thing was odd. First of all a wolf in California, second it was pure white, third its eye colors, and lastly that it was there.

Derek stared at the wolf, and tilted his head a little, squinting, wondering if he was hallucinating. The wolf tilted its head the same way, and its eyes showed confusion. Derek was taken aback, he didn't know what to do. The wolf stopped tilting its head and reared back, letting out a long, lonely howl into the twilight sky.

Derek felt odd, and when he looked down at his hands he noticed they were changing into werewolf claws. In shock, he quickly regained control of himself, but when he looked back up the mysterious white wolf was gone. Derek ran off the porch and looked around, but the wolf was nowhere to be found.

He returned to the house, confused, and bewildered. That wolf was just freaky. Derek thought about the wolf, but chills crawled up his spine when he remembered the eyes. The two different colored eyes, and the look in them were chilling.

Derek shook the feeling away, and walked inside the house, ready for the night to come.

He decided to check his phone for the latest google searches about wolf behavior, to see if there was any explanation for this appearance.

He found nothing about wolves approaching humans, unless they had become familiar with one early on in life. But this wolf seemed wild, and it didn't come right up to him, so Derek was certain that it had had no human contact.

Perhaps the wolf had mistaken his smell as one of a wolf, and came looking for a pack. It must be a Kerl, a lone wolf, looking for a pack… or a mate. Derek felt the wolf wouldn't be back though, it was just a onetime thing.

But he was wrong.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Derek awoke and walked out onto the porch to stretch. His pajamas consisted of flannel pants, no shoes and no shirt. The air was cool, and there was a slight mist that filled Derek's nostrils as he took in a deep breath, eyes closed. He smelled the air, with all its different scents, but then Derek smelled something.<p>

The wolf.

His eyes opened, scanning around, trying to see through the mist. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and there walking towards him through the mist was the white wolf. This time it ventured farther from the protection of the trees, and thus closer to the house.

Derek still wasn't sure of what this bizarre wolf wanted. He was unsure of its intentions and of its purpose.

Derek noticed the wolf's posture this time. Its ears were pulled back, and its eyes were narrowed, but it wasn't snarling, or growling. Its tail wasn't tucked between its legs, and its back was straight, not arched. So the wolf was obviously not fearful… yet. It was more like suspicion because its tail was neutral, parallel to the ground, and its back was straight.

Derek decided to go ahead and take a step toward the wolf. He only just stepped off the porch when he noticed the wolf's tail lower, still not growling, but cautious.

Derek decided to take another step closer, and keep doing so until the wolf showed fear or aggression. He was about twenty feet away from the wolf when it bolted away.

"Damn it!" Derek said in frustration. He was going to find out what this wolf was doing, no matter what.

* * *

><p>After a long day, which included not only Scott being as annoying as ever, but also burying his sister, well half of her, next to the house, he was going to make dinner. He hadn't placed the wolfsbane around her body yet, but he figured he could do that in the morning. He could only take so much. His sister had been everything, and in the two years since he betrayed her, she still hadn't forgiven him. And now he had no chance at redemption.<p>

He was in the kitchen making a sandwich, and he grabbed an ice cold beer. He needed some alcohol to calm his racing mind. And although alcoholic beverages don't work on werewolves quite like they do to humans, it helped when consumed in large quantities.

Derek came out from the kitchen and made his way into the entry way so he could go into the living room to finish eating. He was about to walk into the living room, when he felt a cool air hit him. He turned around to find the front door open, and the white wolf sitting in the doorway.

Derek was so surprised he dropped his beer onto the floor, which broke when it hit. The wolf didn't stir though. Derek was unsure of what to do. Derek was trying to figure out what to do when the wolf got up and began to slowly make its way over to him. It was a curious approach, so Derek crouched down, but the wolf stopped abruptly.

Derek decided to try and coax the wolf to him, "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you."

The wolf seemed to relax with those words, and began to walk closer again. The wolf was about two feet away when Derek raised his hand to pet it, but the wolf jerked back.

"Sorry," Derek said realizing his mistake. He kept his hand up though this time so the wolf could smell it.

The wolf moved a little closer to Derek's hand, stuck its neck out just far enough, and began to sniff Derek's hand. The wolf's nose was cold and wet against Derek's hand. Then the wolf slowly moved it's body closer, and then began to sniff up Derek's arm.

It wasn't long until the wolf was sniffing at Derek's shoulder, then up his neck. Derek closed his eyes and held his breath, he still was unsure of what the wolf wanted. The wolf moved up a little farther, and Derek could hear the wolf sniffing directly over his ear. Then Derek felt something he hadn't expected, a wet sandpapery tongue was licking his cheek. It began to tickle so he smiled and began to laugh a little.

He sat down and the wolf followed his face as it continued to lick his face.

"Alright that's enough," Derek said, still laughing a little. He began to push the wolf's face away but the wolf snarled at him. The wolf's eyes soon turned from anger to that of perhaps, apology.

Derek's hands were up, like he was being arrested by the cops, and the wolf nudged its head into one of them. Derek slowly began to pet it, its fur was so soft, almost like silk. After a few moments of petting, the wolf rolled onto its back, and Derek was surprised to see it warm up to him so quickly. He began to rub its stomach.

It was then that Derek realized it was a girl. He got back into a crouch and the wolf got up too, and sat there staring up into Derek's eyes. He gently grabbed the wolf's face, and began to pet it a little as he took his first good look into the wolf's two different colored eyes.

The green one was so fierce, but the blue one was very light and piercing. The blue eye seemed so familiar, and then he realized it reminded him of _her. _He couldn't look into the wolf's blue eye any longer, and tears began to well up in his eyes.

The wolf seemed to understand. She began to whimper and gently began to lick his cheek again.

"Thanks girl," Derek said wiping the tears from his eyes as he scratched the top of her head.

"So… what now?" Derek said still stunned by what had just happened.

Derek was surprised as the wolf ran around the house sniffing around. Derek tried to follow her but she was just too quick. Derek started to wonder if the wolf had left, when he felt something nudge him on the back of his knee. Derek jumped, and turned only to see the wolf, with something in its mouth. "What is that?" Derek said reaching for the object in the wolf's mouth.

A semi-wet tennis ball dropped into Derek's hand. He looked at it. It was partially charred, he realized it must have been from the fire six years ago. They had a german shepherd back then, Max was his name. Derek loved Max, they were such an amazing duo… always getting into trouble. He smiled at the thought.

But just as the rest of his world was torn away from him, so too was his best bud Max. He squeezed the tennis ball, nearly crushing it in his hand from rage, but again the feel of a soft fur coat against his hand calmed him down.

"Sorry," Derek said petting the wolf with his free hand.

The wolf barked, and motioned its head toward the door.

"What?"

The wolf came at Derek with lightning speed. Its mouth opened as if to bite Derek's hand. He backed away, only to have the wolf bite the tennis ball out of his hand. The wolf made its way to the door once more, turned, and sat down. It motioned outside a few times, and then got up and trotted away.

"Alright," Derek said to himself, completely baffled by the wolf's strange behavior.

Derek walked outside, to find the wolf waiting for him in the front yard. Its eyes looked large and wanting, like a puppy, not like the large wild wolf that it was.

Derek approached the white wolf, and reached out to take the tennis ball from the wolf's mouth. But the wolf bent down low to the ground, with its butt up in the air. Derek thought it might be cowering, but the wolf seemed to be _playing_ with him. The wolf leapt from side to side as Derek tried to grab the ball from her.

Derek eventually began to chase the wolf around the yard. He began to smile, and realized that he was actually having fun for the first time in years. He hadn't had this much fun since… well since he was with _her. _

After a short while Derek gave an exasperated sigh, and plopped down on the ground, pretending he was dead. The wolf, out of curiosity or worry, slowly trotted over to Derek, and began sniffing him with her cold, wet nose.

"BOO!" Derek shouted as the wolf jumped in surprise. He grabbed for the tennis ball and got a good hold. He shook the ball, and the wolf's head followed suit. Soon the wolf let go, and Derek had the ball now.

He taunted the wolf, making quick motions like he was going to throw it. Once the wolf was almost at the point of annoyance, Derek reeled back and chucked the ball across the yard. The white wolf bolted to go catch it. Derek watched in amazement at the grace and agility the wolf had.

She didn't catch the ball in the air, but soon had the bouncing ball back in her mouth and was sprinting back to Derek.

The white wolf was so excited that she accidentally ran past Derek, and had to turn and run back. She dropped the slobbery ball into Derek's out stretched had.

"Again?" Derek asked.

The wolf stood anxiously for the ball to be thrown. Every time Derek moved the wolf twitched, just waiting for the ball to be thrown.

"Alright…" Derek said as he wound up and threw the ball as hard as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You will learn more about what happened two years ago between Derek and Laura, and why they argued and split up, and who this mysterious **_**her **_**is. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is a long second chapter…. I mean it is only nine pages, but I want to try and keep the chapters around 5 or 6. **** I couldn't find a good spot to cut this chapter, and cutting it in two would just be mean. ****This should be a one-time thing…. But we shall see.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.<strong>

* * *

><p>The next night, Derek was coming back from talking with Scott, and unfortunately Stiles, about what life has in store for them. It's not that Derek didn't like Stiles, Stiles just rubbed him the wrong way.<p>

Derek had wondered where the mysterious white wolf had gone. She had left sometime during the night, and had not returned. He hoped nothing had happened to her, Derek was fond of her, though they had only spent one night bonding he felt this deep connection to her. After all she was his only 'friend'.

Derek was walking through the forest, he had decided not to take his Camero and just walk. He always enjoyed walking in the forest, it was much better than in a city. It was quieter, more relaxing, a place to collect his thoughts and just think.

He took in a deep breath and smelled something, he thought it was Stiles, but when he turned around he saw an Argent, cross bow raised, and a bolt already heading towards him. He was readying himself for it when out of the corner of his eye he saw a white blur.

It was the wolf. She jumped in front of the bolt, and caught a direct hit. Derek wasn't sure where until the wolf landed on the ground with a thud. Derek winced at the sound. The wolf was lying on its left side, the arrow protruding from its right hind leg.

"Hello Derek…" Allyson's dad, Chris, said with a smug look on his face.

"_You!_" Derek said, knowing that he was most likely the one who had killed and butchered his sister, and now hurt the only 'friend' he had.

"Now, now Derek, we wouldn't want to fight," Chris said as two other men showed up behind him. Chris didn't even move to re-load the crossbow, he simply rested it across his shoulder… not a care in the world.

"Well you're gonna get one after what you did to Laura and that wolf!" Derek said taking a step forward and pointing at the wounded wolf.

"Ah, ah, ah. Derek we want to talk."

"Well enough's been said," Derek said choosing not to fight them… not yet.

"Derek I am not done here… unless u want me to give your _pet _some more pain," He said as he approached the white wolf, and touched the arrow and began to twist it. The wolf twisted in pain, trying to bit the man causing its pain. But Chris dad was too fast, and hit the wolf back down. Derek flinched at the sight of it. The wolf didn't deserve this, it was just trying to protect him, protect a friend.

"Stop it. What do you want?" Derek said not being able to take the whimpers from the majestic, wounded wolf.

"Oh, so the big bad wolf does have a soft spot," Chris said approaching Derek. "And trust me when I tell you, I will use it. But onto more important things, first… stay away from my daughter. That's right… I saw you driving her home last night. Second, I will kill the alpha, and either you are gonna help us, or you're gonna be in the way, making you an unnecessary problem. I will know your answer by what you do. Either tell me who the Alpha is or leave… I will give you one week to decide."

Derek was unflinching, and stern on the outside. But on the inside he was panicking. What the Argent's didn't know is that he had no idea who the Alpha was, that's why he was talking with Scott so much. But he knew that leaving wasn't an option either.

Chris turned around, arrogant fool, Derek thought. Derek could kill him in two seconds, but he restrained himself. If he could leave a confrontation with the Argents peacefully he would. But it took all of his will power not to attack, he was shaking with fury, they had killed his sister. It was what any good brother would want.

After they left, Derek remembered the wolf. He walked over quickly, but cautiously, knowing that an injured animal is most likely scared. He kneeled down beside the white wolf, and noticed the red patch starting to form on her perfectly white coat around the arrow wound. The wolf didn't move.

Derek reached for the arrow when the wolf snapped at him. But she quickly stopped her attack when she realized it was Derek. She calmed down and went back to lying on the ground, breathing fast. Derek decided to try and calm the wolf down. So he did the only thing he could think of… pet it. The wolf stirred a little when Derek first began stroking the beautiful, soft coat. She was watching Derek's every move, but Derek soon noticed the wolf's breathing slowing, and its eyes stopped watching him.

Derek knew he had to carry the wolf out. He couldn't just leave her there. Derek switched hands he was petting the wolf with, and reached into his jacket pocket for his phone. He quickly called Scott not knowing what else to do.

"Scott?" Derek sounded worried.

"Derek?" Scott was shocked that Derek had called him. "What's… What's going on?"

"Scott, you work at the Animal hospital yes?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need you to meet me there… quickly."

"Derek what's – " Scott began only to hear the click of Derek disconnecting, typical.

Derek quickly put his phone away, but hesitated to pick up the wolf. He leaned over the wolf and whispered into her ear, "I'm here to help you. I don't know why you saved me, but I'm going to pick you up to save you now, okay?" Derek knew this was crazy. There was no way this wolf could understand him, but he looked into the wolf's green eye and noticed her seem to understand.

"On the count of three…" Derek said to prepare the wolf, and also himself. "One… two… three."

Derek slipped his arms under the wolf's body and picked her up. The wolf made only one small whimper, but other than that she didn't retaliate, didn't squirm or try to bite. Derek let out a large sigh of relief, he then began to run quickly back to his house.

He opened the back door of his new Camero, and carefully laid the wolf in the back seat. He then shut the door and quickly ran to the driver's side and hopped in. He changed the angle of his rear view mirror so he could keep an eye on the wolf. He drove quickly, but carefully to the Vet.

He pulled into the empty parking lot, shut off his car, but left the keys in the car and got out. He didn't even bother to shut his door as he opened the back door of his car and looked the wolf over. Breathing was better, but the blood spot had grown larger. Derek reached into the car and grabbed the wolf and carefully pulled her out of the car.

As Derek straightened with the wolf in his hands, Stiles' Jeep pulled up. Both Stiles and Scott jumped quickly out. Derek quickly walked over to Scott, who upon seeing the dog in Derek's hands furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What happened?"

"I will tell you later, just help me with her will ya?"

"Okay there's a spare key in back, follow me."

Derek followed close behind Scott, and Stiles walked behind Derek.

Scott grabbed the spare key from under the box and opened the back door. The kennels erupted into barking, and Derek could feel the wolf begin to squirm.

"No, no… calm, calm. I've got ya. Everything's gonna be okay," Derek whispered to the wolf in hopes that would calm it.

The wolf stared into Derek's pale green eyes, and stopped squirming.

"Through here Derek," Scott said as he held the door for both Derek and Stiles. "Lay it down here," Scott said as he pointed to the stainless steel examination table.

As Derek gently laid the wolf onto the table, Scott began to grab things: bowls, scalpel, bandages, sponges, gloves, alcohol. Stiles took this time to stare into the eyes, of what he originally thought was a rather large dog, only to realize it was a wolf.

"Derek…" Stiles said, his voice shaking. "Is this a wolf?" Stiles stood up, and backing away slowly.

"Yeah so?"

"It's a wolf?" Scott said shocked, stopping what he was doing.

"Scott, I need you to do this… or else you're on your own," Derek paused. When Scott still didn't move so he added, "And I wouldn't have to wait very long to hear about Stiles being involved in a 'mountain lion attack'."

"Scott just do it," Stiles said fearful. Derek loved that Stiles feared him, it was very useful.

"Alright, but you'll have to hold it down."

"Her," Derek interrupted Scott.

"Alright, well get over here Derek," Scott said motioning for Derek to come to the other side of the table. The side facing the belly of the wolf. Scott put on the purple latex gloves as Derek walked over.

"I should probably leave… so I don't make things worse," Stiles said as he headed for the door, and quickly slipped out.

"What's his problem?" Derek asked.

"He's not all that great with blood," Scott paused. "Alright I'm gonna need you to hold her down."

Derek looked at the wolf and grabbed the shoulders.

"Derek, I mean like put your weight on her, and hold her muzzle down so she doesn't bite."

Derek glared at Scott, but he knew Scott was right. So he bent over and whispered, "I gonna hold you down so you don't squirm and make things worse. We are gonna make everything better alright. Please stay calm."

Derek slowly and gingerly placed his right hand on her muzzle, but he didn't cover her eyes. He then reached over her body and braced her against his strong body. He faced her so he could look into her eyes and see what she was feeling. Derek could feel her breathing and her heart beat getting faster.

"On the count of three Derek. Be ready," Scott said warning Derek when he was going to pull out the bolt.

Derek tensed with each number Scott said, "One… two… three."

Derek felt the wolf tense, and ten begin to squirm. Derek could hear faint whimpers coming from the closed muzzle of the wolf. The wolf's eyes closed in pain, and Derek almost swore he saw a tear disappear into the wolf's white fur.

Although Derek couldn't see what was going on, he could hear it. The sound of squishing meat, and the bolt head ripping through muscle. Derek knew she was in a lot of pain, but he couldn't let up. He could feel her legs kick and buck, but she wasn't trying to claw him. She knew they were helping her, or so it seemed, and she was trying to get rid of the pain in any way that wouldn't hurt either of them.

Derek heard Scott struggling, and was about to ask how much longer when Scott said excited, "Got it!"

Derek felt the wolf relax, and so did he. He looked at the wolf, who simply looked at him with grateful eyes.

"I've just got to clean the area and bandage the wound," Scott said.

Derek still held her muzzle down, in case the alcohol stung and she reverted back to her wild side. But she didn't make another move, or sound during the entire time Scott was cleaning and bandaging the wound. All she did was stare directly into Derek's eyes, as if trying to say thank you.

"Okay, all done," Scott said snapping off the latex gloves.

Derek looked at the leg, and saw the bandage, which kept the leg bent, presumably so the wolf couldn't use it. The bandage was mediocre at best, but Scott was only an assistant, and that was what Derek had to work with.

"Good," Derek said sternly.

Derek began to leave. He heard the wolf beginning to whimper again, but he had his mind set, he was leaving, without the wolf. He had all but reached the door when Stiles stopped him. "You can't just leave her there Derek," Stiles said trying to hold back the quiver of fear in his voice.

"Step aside," Derek said coldly.

"Derek, you found her, and she seems to like you. Please you need to take care of her. At least until she is strong enough to go back to the wild," Scott tried to plead.

"I am not going to take care of _her,_" Derek turned to face Scott.

"Derek look at her," Scott said looking at the wolf who was staring intently, and desperately into Derek's eyes. "She wants to go with you."

"Well I don't…" Derek paused, looking deeply into the wolf's eyes. He saw her pain, her suffering, the loneliness that haunted her eyes. She was like him, just looking for someone to care. "Fine, but once she's better, she's gone, or I'm blaming you."

As Derek finished, he thought he saw the wolf's ears perk up as if she understood. He noticed her tail beginning to wag a mile a minute, and for the first time since he had seen her, she seemed happy.

"So… what should I do?" Derek asked, not sure about what his duty was for taking care of this injured wolf.

"Take care of her; feed her, change the bandage, help her walk, and make sure she takes these," Scott said handing over a prescription bottle. "Antibiotics, to stop any infection. And here are some bandages in case it starts bleeding," Scott finished handing over a small roll of tape, a few pads, and a few rolls of white gauze.

"So, how long until I should let her walk on it?" Derek asked as he took the pill bottle and put it in his leather jacket pocket.

"Minimum a few days, I would say give it some time though, and see how she feels. If she looks in pain then make her stop…" Scott seemed to have finished, but the quickly added, "And be careful with her Derek. I'll be by in a few days to see how she's doing."

"You're worried about him hurting her?" Stiles asked. "She's a wild wolf, and to be a pure white one, and survived this long, must be pretty bad ass."

Derek rolled his eyes. He moved over to the table, and picked up the wolf. "I need one of you two to help me get her into the car."

Scott knew this was directed more towards him than towards Stiles. Derek hated Stiles, well not exactly an abhor like hate, more of just a dislike. But still Scott was sure he would do a better job cleaning the room than Stiles. Scott would make sure that all the things got back where they belonged, so his boss wouldn't suspect anything. "Well I need to clean up, so that leaves you Stiles, to help Derek."

Stiles gave Scott a 'you have to be shitting me' look.

"Are you gonna help me or not?" Derek said a little angrily.

Stiles reluctantly walked out with Derek, while Scott cleaned up the room. Stiles opened every door, and even helped placing the wolf carefully into the back of the Camero.

Derek and Stiles stood up, their eyes met, and Stiles thought that Derek was going to say something like 'Thanks Stiles', but no such words escaped Derek's lips.

"You're welcome Derek," Stiles said as Derek gave him an annoyed look. "Okay then, see you later," Stiles finished trying to lighten the mood.

Derek got into his car and started it. The engine was powerful, yet inside the car it was quite quiet. Derek looked into the rear view mirror and saw the wolf staring at him. He put the car into reverse and pulled out of the parking space. He then drove away, leaving Stiles standing out in the brisk California night.

Derek drove home slowly, taking his time. Every time he looked into the rear view mirror the wolf was always staring back at him, with her two different colored eyes.

It was still dark out when Derek arrived at the mansion. When he stopped the car the wolf, who had laid her head down to rest, perked back up and began to look around. She was getting fidgety and tried to stand in the back seat but soon whimpered and crumpled back down onto the seat.

"Calm down," Derek said still unsure about the whole situation.

Derek stepped out of his car and opened the back passenger door. He was surprised that the wolf could even move on its own. Derek shut the door and began to walk towards the house. When he noticed the wolf wasn't following he turned around to see what she was doing. She was standing, on three legs, seeming as if she was waiting for something.

"Well come on," Derek said.

And to Derek's surprise the wolf listened. She hobbled over to him, slowly and carefully, but then waited at his side. Derek looked down at her, and she looked up at him.

"Well go on inside," Derek said motioning to the door. "I'll be right behind you."

And that is just what they did. The wolf hobbled up the stairs with Derek close behind to make sure she was walking alright. Once inside she paused in the main entry and waited for the next command. Derek shut the door behind him, and tried to figure out what to do next.

"Well… let me see… um," Derek said as he began to look around. There really wasn't anywhere for the wolf to sleep. He wasn't really prepared to have company, let alone a pet.

He walked into the room to the left. It was a living room, at one point. But since the fire it had collected dust and ash. There was a couch left, it was old fashioned with ornate wood work and green fabric.

He motioned to the couch and said, "Here, rest."

The wolf hobbled over to the couch. She put her two front paws on the couch and tried to jump up, but was unable. She slid to the side of her hurt leg, and whimpered when she landed on it. She quickly rolled over to the other side, and just laid there, staring up at Derek with her beautiful wolf eyes.

"Do you want help?" Derek asked as he approached her.

She snapped at him, got up again, and tried to get up on the couch. Derek could see her poised to jump up, so at the precise moment she jumped, he nudged her butt up onto the couch. The wolf turned on the couch and glared at Derek, but in a I-don't-need-your-help sort of glare.

"Jeez, independent much?" Derek said defensively.

The wolf hobbled around in circles a few times on the couch, and once satisfied, plopped down onto the couch.

"You are so stubborn," Derek said, but that reminded him of _her. _

"That's it, from now on I am gonna call you Alexa… Lexi for short."

The white wolf's ears perked up at the name.

"You like that huh," Derek said as he walked over and pet Lexi on the head. But he was thwarted because Lexi kept trying to lick his hand. The sandpaper like tongue tickled Derek's hand, and he let out a little laugh.

"Good, now get some rest," Derek said getting up.

But as Derek was leaving the room, he heard a rustling on the coach and a little whimper. He turned back around to see Lexi fidgeting, and staring at him with her immensely large and sad eyes. She whimpered again, and Derek swore she was giving her best puss-in-boots impersonation.

Derek sighed, rolled his eyes, and made his way back into the living room.

"Alright," Derek said knowing he was going to regret it later. "You can sleep with me tonight…" Lexi's ears straightened and she seemed to perk up at the idea. "But only for tonight," Derek said sternly.

Lexi tried to get up, but kept falling over. But she was determined, and after what happened last time Derek tried to help her… well he wasn't too keen on trying to help her. So he began to walk out of the living room, and he finally heard Lexi get up and flop off the couch.

Derek turned at the staircase and waited for Lexi to get to the entrance way. It took her longer than he expected, but then he saw her hopping and wobbling over to him.

"Good girl," He said as he patted her. But as Derek looked up the long flight of stairs he wondered if Lexi could make it. Derek noticed Lexi take a deep breath in and out. At the bottom of that deep breath she began to climb the stairs.

It was definitely not the most graceful thing Derek had ever seen, but at least she was trying. Derek thought Lexi was going to make it, all the way to the top.

Then she slipped on the fourth or fifth stair, and she came sliding down a few.

Derek gasped in worry, and was about to help Lexi up, when she willed herself to keep going.

But again she fell after only a few stares.

After doing this repeatedly a few times, Derek noticed Lexi shaking as she tried to get up. A few anxious seconds passed, but Lexi just slumped back down on the stairs. Derek noticed she was breathing rather quickly, and he could hear her fast heartbeat.

Even after all that she still didn't ask for help, but Derek decided she needed it. He climbed up to where Lexi was laying and grabbed underneath her. She squirmed a little bit, at first, but soon calmed down, too tired to fight it. Derek picked her up and carried her into his bedroom.

A dresser, a night stand, and a bed, were all that lined the walls of his room. It wasn't much but it was enough. It held the few things he brought with him when he traveled all over with his sister. He had a duffle bag filled with only the essentials, and that was it. He always had the duffle packed in case he needed to leave, and leave fast.

He set Lexi down at the foot of his bed. He walked over to the duffel bag and took off his shirt, shoes, socks, and pants.

In that time Lexi had found a comfortable position, and had laid her head on her paws watching Derek. Her eyes were heavy, and she let out a large and loud yawn, to which Derek laughed.

He made his way back to the bed and pet Lexi a few times, then crawled under the covers himself.

"Good night Lexi," Derek said, but he noticed that Lexi was already sleeping. He switched off the bedside lamp, and laid in bed, wondering after all the weird things that happened today, what was going to happen next?

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: I just want to say thanks to all the people who reviewed: kamikorosuXP, beecouture, Derek., Tinker178, and MaRiEl CulleN.**

**And thanks to all those who Story Alerted, or added it to your Favs: kamikorosuXP, Writteninthestars08, xEmmaPevensiePendragonx, Cmusiclover92, rivierlina, AlainnRain, SweetFedora, Beppa, DontLikeBooks, suntan140, Derek., WackyDucky, Tinker178, blehblehblah, lightning8star, MaRiEl CulleN, omfgthisisgay321, and Murasaki Tsuki. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay some more Derek/Wolf bonding time… but will it be enough to change Derek's mind about kicking her out once she's better? Read to find out more.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Derek awoke to the cool touch of something wet… he opened his eyes slowly to see a fuzzy shape in front of him. He groaned and rolled back over, he didn't want to wake up, at least not yet.<p>

But then he could feel the notorious touch of Lexi's touch on the back of his neck. "Stop it," he mumbled, as he tried to shoo her away.

She snorted, and seemed to take the hint. But then he felt the covers moving, and in one fell swoop Lexi had taken the covers off of him.

"Lexi!" Derek whined, not really in the mood. But when he got up to see what she was doing with his covers, he saw that she had wrapped herself up in them.

He forcefully let his head hit the pillow, and let out an exasperated sigh. "Really?"

Lexi barked, knowing that Derek was now awake.

"Oh fine…" Derek said as he got up out of bed, and put on another pair of dark jeans. He slipped on his socks and shoes, and walked over to the wolf-in-a-blanket.

Lexi began to roll around in the blanket, getting her white fur _everywhere_. Derek just shook his head, and let her have fun for a few more moments.

"Alright, that's enough," Derek said, and Lexi obeyed almost immediately. "Come on give me back the covers."

Lexi looked at Derek with her piercing dual colored eyes, and one ear flopped to one side.

Derek rolled his eyes, and pondering whether he would let her play a while longer, or if he should take his blanket back. He reached out to grab the blanket, when Lexi simply took them and covered herself with them.

So Derek did what he thought was best… picked the whole pile up and plopped them down onto the bed. "There," he said triumphantly as Lexi wiggled her head out of the covers.

"Well come on, it's time for breakfast," Derek said motioning to the door.

Lexi just rolled onto her back, and playfully looked at Derek.

"Well come on," Derek said as he headed for the door.

Derek turned at the door to see Lexi quickly rolled over and wriggled her way out of the covers. She tried to stand on the bed, but fell over in her haste. So she crawled her way to the edge of the bed, and slid off the end of the bed. She then hopped over to Derek, stopped, and looked up at him.

"Well go on," Derek said as he ushered her out the door.

Lexi seemed to walk semi-normally, but stopped when she reached the stairs. Derek wondered what was wrong, but then he realized she was debating on whether or not she could make it down the stairs. Derek wondered if he should help, but remembered how stubborn Lexi was, and decided against it.

Five minutes passed, and Lexi was still debating, but she was getting more fidgety. Finally it appeared she had made a decision, she looked up at Derek, and barked once.

"What?" Derek asked confused.

Lexi barked again. This time pawing the air above the first step.

Derek was so confused at this point, so he started guessing, "You… can't get down."

Lexi barked.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes."

Lexi barked.

"Okay? So now what, you won't let me carry you?" Derek said gesturing towards Lexi.

Lexi seemed to sigh, and she turned to face Derek, raising her right paw into the air.

"What?" Derek said taking her paw in his hand.

Lexi looked over at the staircase and then back at Derek.

Derek paused, contemplating what that could mean, and then it hit him, like a freight train. "Oh! You want me to carry you down?"

Lexi barked in approval.

"So _now_you want to be carried?" Derek asked sarcastically.

Lexi just glared at him.

"Sorry, sorry. It was a joke," Derek said a little afraid. He bent down to pick up Lexi, and made sure he didn't bump her bad leg as he wrapped his arms around her legs. "On the count of three, one… two… three," Derek said lifting Lexi, who struggled a little at first, but then settled down after a few seconds.

Derek was careful not to trip down the stairs with his careful package. Near the bottom of the stairs, Lexi began to get anxious, "Calm down, calm down. We are almost there," Derek said trying to keep Lexi relaxed.

Finally at the bottom, he sets Lexi down onto the floor and she hops away. "You're welcome," Derek said after her.

Derek walked into the kitchen to find Lexi already trying to open the fridge door. She must be able to smell the food Derek thought with a smile. She's smart, but also very stubborn, she couldn't even wait for him to get there and open the fridge door for her. All Derek could do was shake his head and smile, Lexi keeps finding more and more ways to make him laugh.

She kept biting the fridge door, trying to get a good grip on the handle. Unfortunately she was just chipping the paint and not actually getting anywhere with opening the door.

"Lexi," Derek said letting her know he was there, if she wanted his help. She stopped chewing the door handle, and just sat down with a thud, her injured leg at an awkward angle. She stared at that fridge door like she was trying to open it with her mind… then turned her head and peered into Derek's eyes. It was like she was trying to say 'are you gonna open this damn door or what?'.

He laughed to himself, and walked to the fridge. He touched the fridge door, only to remember that Lexi had been licking it earlier. He opened the fridge anyway, but when he pulled his hand away, he quick grabbed a towel and wiped his slobbery hand off.

Lexi, in the meantime, had started rooting through the fridge already. But she quickly backed away, and Derek wondered why… then he realized he had nothing that she would like… he had no raw meat, only take out from a few nights ago.

He will have to go out and get something. "I'm gonna have to go out and get you something," Derek told Lexi.

To which she quickly got up and started to make her way to the door. By the time Derek had run upstairs, gotten dressed, Lexi was waiting at the door, scratching it. "Alright, alright. I'm coming," Derek said grabbing his leather jacket from its hook.

Derek opened the door, but when Lexi moved Derek shut the door again.

"You're not coming with Lexi," Derek said sternly. It hadn't even been 24 hours since she was shot with a crossbow.

Lexi whined at Derek, and looked up at him with sad eyes. Don't let her get to you, Derek thought to himself. No, Derek needed to be firm with Lexi. "Lexi, you wouldn't be able to keep up in your condition. Just stay here, and I promise I will be back."

Lexi lowered her eyes, and finally laid down on her side, just to the right of the stairs. She wasn't lying on her bad leg, so she at least looked somewhat comfortable.

"Be right back Lexi," Derek said as he opened the door, and rushed out into the cool morning air.

* * *

><p>Lexi had let her eyes close, her breathing slow, relaxing, waiting for Derek to return. She soon fell asleep, and twitched, presumably dreaming, perhaps about chasing the rabbit Derek was getting her.<p>

A noise disturbed her from her slumber, it was a soft step on the porch outside. The door opened slowly, and Lexi jumped in surprise.

"Sorry! Sorry. Lexi it's me," Derek said as he walked through the door, dead rabbit carcass in hand. "Come on Lexi," Derek said motioning for Lexi to follow him.

"Alright, so how do you want this?" Derek asked holding up the rabbit carcass as Lexi hobbled in.

She just walked over to him, and began to try and eat the rabbit right from his hand.

"Raw?" Derek said a little surprised. But realizing that he was talking with a, well what should be, a wild wolf, he said "Right, forgot who I was talking to."

Derek was watching Lexi eat when he decided not to hold the rabbit anymore. He moved for a plate, but noticed Lexi followed the rabbit wherever it went. He set the bloody carcass on the plate and looked at his blood stained hand. He hadn't meant to mutilate the bunny, but he had let himself loose, he had let the animal take over. It had been a while since he had fully turned, and the rabbit just smelled too good. He was going to need to work on that if he was ever going to take on the Alpha.

Derek took off his leather jacket and set it on the counter. He scrubbed the blood stain off with a dish towel, never really getting all of it off.

He watched Lexi devour the rabbit, ripping it to shreds, but all the while not being very messy. Derek opened the drawer next to the fridge and grabbed a fork. He then pulled the two day old stir fry from the fridge and began to eat it.

By the time he had his fill of breakfast, he noticed that Lexi was done and licking her chops. She looked satisfied. Derek put down his cold stir fry and went to take the plate and bones, only to see that Lexi had eaten the entire rabbit. Every single piece of the rabbit was eaten, nothing was left. Lexi had even licked the blood off of the plate.

"Hungry were we?" Derek said putting the dirty dish in the sink.

When he turned back he noticed there was some blood stains around Lexi's mouth, but she licked them away quickly.

"Come on, let's try and make you comfortable," Derek said motioning for Lexi to head for the living room.

Once in the living room, Lexi headed right for the couch, and amazingly jumped right up. But Derek noticed, as Lexi laid down, that her bandage was just starting to turn red.

"Lexi," Derek said exasperatedly. "Now look at what you've done."

Derek, concerned, walked over, and felt the small circle of blood that had appeared on the bandages. It was fresh, and a little bit of blood was left on his fingers.

"Shit," Derek said realizing Lexi needed a change of bandage. "Okay, stay here. I'll be right back."

Derek sprinted from the room, and grabbed the extra bandages that Scott had given him yesterday. He ran back into the living room and Lexi was still waiting for him.

"Good girl," He said petting her head before starting to take off the old bandage. He unwrapped Lexi's leg ever so carefully, trying to be as gentle as possible. With each layer of the bandage he unraveled, Derek saw a larger and larger spot of blood. Derek saw that the gauze pad which covered the wound was completely soaked with blood. He removed the gauze pad slowly, but no blood came gushing out, and Derek wondered if she had agitated it last night, or earlier this morning.

Derek tried to wipe up some of the blood that had now stained Lexi's pure white coat. She twitched a little when he first touched near the wound, but she didn't squirm. He got most of the blood off, but there was still some left that was dried on. Derek decided he could leave it until the would healed better and he could scrub a little bit harder.

Derek replaced the gauze pad and he wrapped the leg up, trying to keep it the same as Scott's bandage.

"There," Derek said in triumph, looking at his patch job. It actually wasn't that bad, it seemed to be holding and it should keep that leg well immobilized.

Derek got up, realizing that it was around the time he would be watching Scott to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. He didn't want to leave Lexi all alone in the house by herself, but what was he supposed to do. She just sort of fell into his lap, he wasn't prepared to be taking care of a pet.

It was in that moment that Derek, for a split second thought about going to the local pet shop… the local freakin pet shop! No, he told himself, he couldn't get attached. He knew he had already grown fond of the wolf, and her company… hell even given her a name, but it couldn't go any farther.

He decided right there that this was it. No more. She was never going to sleep in his bed, he wasn't going to go out and catch her dinner.

But as he looked into her multicolored eyes, he felt his heart begin to melt. Alright, so he would catch her meals, but that was it. He would change her bandage if she desperately needed it, but he was going to try and sever the bond that had grown slowly but surely. And it had to start now.

"Stay," Derek said sternly to Lexi. He turned on his heel, grabbed his jacket from the kitchen, and quickly left the house. He didn't know exactly where he was going to go at this point, but he was not staying with Lexi.

When Derek returned that night with a small dinner, another rabbit, he expected to find Lexi had moved. But she had remained exactly where he told her to 'Stay'. What a good girl, Derek thought to himself. Wait, no, he couldn't do this again, he said he was going to get rid of her once she able to run, he had to keep his word. He set the rabbit down on the floor of the living room, and grabbed the gas station sandwich from his pocket. He proceeded to the kitchen, pulled up a chair and ate alone.

Without another word to Lexi, he walked right by her, not even looking at her, and walked up the stairs to his bed room. He undressed, fixed the balled up covers from this morning, and lay in bed pondering if he was doing the right thing.

No, he was certain. He had made the right choice. He began to doze off when he heard a loud thud. Annoyed he tried to go back to sleep, thinking it was a onetime thing. He shut his eyes again only to hear another thud.

"What now!" Derek yelled as he jumped out of bed in fury and stomped to the stairs. Then he saw what the noise was, Lexi was trying to make it up the stairs again. She had made it up about half way without serious problems, but then she slipped, and that caused the thud.

"What the hell Lexi?" Derek yelled at her, noticing her ears perked up with joy when she saw Derek was coming. "Go back to the couch!" Derek finished, and stormed off back to his room, hoping Lexi got the message.

He had just gotten comfortable again when another thud rang through the previously silent house.

"God Damn it Lexi!" Derek yelled again, running to the stairs. "Go back down stairs now! I told you one night and one night only! You are not sleeping with me tonight and that's final!"

Derek noticed Lexi slump onto the stairs obviously hurt by his words. Her ears were drooping now, and her eyes never met his. Lexi laid her head onto the stairs in defeat.

Turn around Derek, he thought to himself. It's not worth it, don't give in, he kept telling himself as he returned to his bedroom. He didn't even get into bed, his mind was telling him to go to sleep, while his heart and soul were telling him to go help Lexi.

Derek sighed, "I am sooo going to regret this," he muttered under his breath as he returned to the stair case.

Lexi had gotten up and tried to continue up the stairs, but hadn't made it more than a step higher. Derek climbed down the stairs to meet her, and lifted her without any warning. Lexi didn't squirm, but her body seemed more limp than usual, like she had given up. Her head rested on Derek's arm, she wasn't looking where he was taking her, and it seemed as though she didn't really care. That was until he stepped into his bedroom. She lifted her head and looked around the room, almost as if in disbelief.

"There," Derek said setting Lexi down on the floor below the end of his bed.

Lexi just stood their staring at Derek in either confusion or utter shock. "What?" Derek said accusingly. "Can't a man change his mind? Jeez."

Derek sat on his bed, and watched as Lexi looked around her. She then walked over to the bed and stood at the end, her head propped up by the mattress.

Realizing that Lexi wanted to sleep with him… again, he rolled his eyes and got up.

"Ready?" Derek said standing behind Lexi. "One… two… three." Derek lifted Lexi onto his bed and watched as she fidgeted again, spinning round and round. Then plop, right at the end of bed in a nice little ball of fur, except her awkwardly extended injured leg.

Derek got under the covers, thinking this was definitely going to be the last night she spends in his bed. He thought about how tomorrow he was going to take the couch and bring it into his room so she could sleep on that instead. He yawned, turned out the light, and fell asleep without another thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks to all reviewers: Cmusiclover92, Murasaki Tsuki, Kira Tsumi, Andraya TheLat, Pein's Kids, and InsomniaticActs.**

**And Thanks to all new followers: Sun-MoonGoddess, Ava the Bird, KaylsaWrtinxD, SweetFedora, cuteliddleme143, HaikuForYou, AuraLight999, Kira Tsumi, Andraya TheLat, Pein's InsomniaticActs, kAsS3695, mmec4ever, MasonJ, and jessica luv's lutzie. **

**And lastly, to all of those who came before: kamikorosuXP, Writteninthestars08, xEmmaPevensiePendragonx, Cmusiclover92, rivierlina, AlainnRain, SweetFedora, Beppa, DontLikeBooks, suntan140, Derek., WackyDucky, Tinker178, blehblehblah, lightning8star, MaRiEl CulleN, omfgthisisgay321, and Murasaki Tsuki.. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all those who are sticking with me, believe me it will get better I promise, this chapter should be comical (that's my hope). Then after this it should get into much murkier water. **

**Oh, and just an fyi, school starts this Monday, I am still going to try and write a chapter every week but I doubt it. We shall see by next chapter post how quickly I can get each chapter done.**

**Oh and sorry this is so short, I mean it is six pages like I said they would be from the beginning but my last two chapters have been longer. Next chapter will be longer though. And sorry again for this being a week, but with orientation and packing its been a long and tiresome past week. Hopefully next chapter will be posted soon. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.<strong>

* * *

><p>Three days later, Derek awoke earlier than usual. He sat up slowly, trying not to disturb his 'partner'. Lexi had slept in his bed every night, and he had let her. Sure he had said that the first night would be the one and only, but how could he say no to Lexi's beautiful eyes.<p>

He had grown to appreciate her company, and loved to watch her mannerisms. Derek found she had many, the majority of which managed to put a smile on his face. She had this way of tilting her head to the side and jus staring at him whenever she was confused. Or how she ate so daintily even when she was probably ferociously hungry. Lexi also just had this way of being adorably stubborn, it that was even possible, but for Lexi it just was.

Their morning play fight had become a ritual to start their day, and as Lexi had gotten stronger their play fights had gone longer and longer.

Derek watched as Lexi stirred, he didn't want to disrupt her sleep, but her eyes fluttered open. She saw Derek, and let out a large yawn. She rested her head on her paws and just stared into Derek's pallid green eyes.

Suddenly, Derek took the covers and threw them on top of Lexi. He followed his throw of the covers, and began to ruffle them right where Lexi would be. He felt her wriggling around under the covers trying to escape his clutches.

After a few minutes he had tired himself out trying to keep Lexi under the covers, so he stopped. Lexi didn't appear from under the covers for a few more moments after Derek stopped. He sat on the side of the bed and waited for her. When she did finally stick her head out of the pile of covers she barked softly at Derek.

"You wipe me out Lexi."

She barked twice.

"I don't get it Lexi. You… me. What is going on?" Derek said more to himself than to Lexi.

Lexi did her confused look again.

"You know, you're a wolf, yet you play with me like you're a puppy. Then there's me. I lied to the two people who trusted me, one of which was killed the other probably never wants to see me again," Derek finished putting his head in his hands.

Lexi wriggled her way out of the covers, walked along the bed, came up and licked the side of Derek's face. She seemed to understand, but how could she? She's a wolf, not a human, there is no way that a wolf could understand what Derek had gone through over these last six years.

Derek turned away from Lexi. He heard her whimper slightly.

Let's grab some breakfast to replenish some energy," Derek said getting off the bed and getting dressed in his usual black garb.

"Well come on…" Derek paused when he saw the expression on Lexi's face. Her ear twitched toward the door to the bedroom and her head was soon to follow suit. "Lexi?" Derek asked, but Lexi was too intent on what she had heard that she didn't respond. "What is it Lexi?"

But she just got up off the bed, and walked slowly, cautiously to the doorway. Once there though, she seemed to relax. Lexi turned and gave Derek a 'what now?' look.

It was then that Derek heard a noise. It was obvious Lexi heard it too, because she was staring out the doorway again.

"Derek?" Scott's voice reverberated through the deathly silent house. Scott looked around, trying to see if there was any sign of life.

"What Scott?" Derek said as he appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I came to check on the wolf."

"Oh," Derek paused. "Right."

Derek motioned for Lexi to come over to the stairs. She had been able to walk up and down them for about a day now, but when she was really tired Derek sometimes had to help her.

Derek and Lexi walked down the stairs, Derek in front to catch her if she fell. Scott noticed this care, and wondered if Derek was actually _caring_.

"We can check her in the living room," Derek said walking in that direction with Lexi close on his heel.

"It seems you two have bonded," Scott said stating the obvious.

"No, she is just obsessed okay?" Derek said keeping his face stern.

"Sorry, sorry. Just stating an observation," Scott said defensively.

"Well your observation is wrong."

"Yeah, I got the message."

Derek reached the couch and patted it, signaling to Lexi that she was to get up on it. She did as she was told without much trouble, and was soon lying down.

"Okay do your thing… and do it fast McCall. I have things to do."

Scott opened the bag he 'borrowed' from the vet and pulled out a pair of scissors, to which Lexi was not happy. She began to squirm as Scott tried to cut the bandages off. Scott tried to hold down the wolf's leg, but he was unable.

"Derek!" Scott shouted.

"What? What do you want me to do?" Derek said trying to sound like his usual grumpy self.

"Could you come hold her? Or try and calm her down?" Scott turned to look Derek in the eye, but he didn't move. " Just do something, anything."

"Fine," Derek said trying to sound annoyed. "Stop moving," Derek said sternly, but that only made this worse. Lexi probably wondered what the hell was wrong with him, he had changed completely over the

course of five minutes. "I said stop squirming Lexi!" Derek said trying to hold her down, his back facing Scott.

"Lexi?"

Shit, Derek thought, he slipped up that he had named the wolf, and Scott had caught it. "Yeah. I had to give her a name," Derek said almost slipping in some feeling. "I couldn't just say 'here wolfie' now could I McCall," he finished with regained composure.

"No I guess not. But its suggested that when you give something a name you become more connected to it. That a bond forms, one that grows stronger every time you use the name. "

Derek glared at Scott. "Just something I read," Scott tried to joke. Scott cleared his throat. "You got Lexi?"

"What the hell do you think McCall?" Derek said getting really annoyed.

"Right." Scott said looking up at Derek's back, trying to decide if Derek was actually telling the truth or if Derek had his walls up. Not being able to see through Derek's bullshit, Scott decided not to poke the bear any longer, so he began to work on changing Lexi's bandage.

Derek could feel Lexi beneath him trying to squirm. She didn't like not being able to see what this kid was doing to her injured leg, and Derek could sense it. So, unbeknown to Scott, Derek gently began stroking Lexi's head trying to sooth her.

He didn't want Scott to see him vulnerable, and caring for something. He still need Scott to help him find the Alpha, and to do that he couldn't show weakness. He needed to keep his relationship with this wolf a secret, from everyone. He couldn't let it slip, he needed to remain as powerful as possible, and that meant no feelings towards anything… or anyone.

Which brought Derek's mind back to _her._ That's why he had left, that's why he hadn't told her, he didn't want to get her involved in a fight that wasn't hers. He had left to protect her, but only if he had told her that maybe things could be different later. Derek was never good at goodbyes, so keeping it short had been the only way he could do it. So now any chance of better future were gone, long gone. And nothing Derek did could bring that chance back, the door had closed, nay slammed in his face, but what did he expect?

Besides, if she hated him all the better, then she wouldn't look for him. But it also hurt down deep inside that she hadn't. Derek had always hoped that perhaps, miraculously, she would find him again… but it had been two years, and there was no sign of _her. _

He would've given anything for her, but sharing his secret, thrusting her into this life was not something he could bring himself to do. He had felt different around her. He had forgotten everything, what happened to his family, what he promised to Laura.

They had promised each other never to leave one another's side until revenge was taken. But after four years, and Derek becoming a young man, he couldn't take the oppressive nature of his sister. He left, disappeared, didn't tell Laura where he was going, and yet it felt so relieving. He fell off the grid, kept his name, but never gave out a last one. That was until he met _her_.

It was like nothing that had happened to him before. It was perfect, and happy, not a worry in the world. Everything was going well, until his sister found him, then the shit hit the fan, and Derek realized the truth. What was happening couldn't. It could never be, and if Laura had any say _would _never be.

Reality had struck Derek like a semi hitting a little kid on a bike going seventy. It was probably… no it _was_ the hardest thing he ever had to do. He practiced and practiced, but it all went wrong. So he left with Laura, but he couldn't stop thinking about that horrific day.

He saw her sometimes, when he walked down the street his mind would play tricks on him at first. He thought he would see _her_ but whenever the girl turned around empty eyes looked into his. Nothing could replace that feeling he got when he stared into her eyes.

Derek was sure Laura didn't want to be that hard on him, but she had to be. Derek was about to tell _her_ everything and that would've put not only Derek in danger but also Laura. She was just looking out for herself and her little brother, but at what cost Laura?

Their relationship was never the same. She never trusted him again, she never let him out of her sight. They fought more and more in the subsequent years until finally they had the worst fight of them all.

Derek blamed himself, if he hadn't brought _her _up again then Laura may never have left. Derek had mentioned trying to look for her once everything was over, but Laura had said no. That this war between Argents and Hales was never going to be over. That no matter what they did, no matter where they ran, the Argents would always find them.

When Derek had tried to protest, to say that perhaps having just a regular human around might be a good thing Laura had reminded him yet again that the Argents didn't care. They would kill anyone associated to them, human or werewolf, adult or even child. That was when things really heated up. Long story short Derek left to go blow off some steam at a nearby park, but when he got back Laura was gone… and she took the car.

So Derek was left alone with no leads as to where his sister might be, and what did he do… he went and looked for _her_ and not his sister. Of course he couldn't find _her_ and no one at Bowdin College knew where she went.

So he left, traveled all around to all the old spots where he and Laura had stayed over the previous five and a half years and nothing. It was getting frustrating, he began to get worried after the first month of no calls nothing.

Then that month stretched into three months, and finally Derek decided to return to the one place he had promised himself he never would… Beacon Hill.

Derek never wanted to return to his home town although it wasn't all bad memories. But there inside the woods him and Laura once played and laughed in together, he found half of her. She was mutilated, cut up, bloody… Derek couldn't think about how much he hated to find her like that.

Derek blamed himself for what had happened. It he hadn't had pushed, or even left his sister then this never would have happened. It he hadn't brought up wanting a normal life perhaps she would still be here with him…

"Okay, done," Scott said, breaking Derek's train of thought.

Derek got up slowly off of Lexi, he wiped his now wet eyes so that Scott couldn't see. "So when can she leave," Derek asked coldly walking away from them.

"Well the wound seems to be healing well but…" Scott began.

"But what?" Derek said stopping in the doorway.

"She still need at least a few more days. After that then you can decide when you want to kick her out," Scott said a little annoyed that even after a few days together Derek still hadn't bonded with Lexi like she seemed bonded to him.

"Good. Now leave," Derek said walking out of the living room.

Scott stared into Lexi's multicolored eyes, she looked hurt, but not physically. Scott hoped Lexi didn't take Derek's words too harshly, she was a good wolf, if ever there was such a thing. "Good girl Lexi," Scott said reaching out to pet Lexi cautiously. But she didn't snap or bite, and Scott was able to pet her head gently. Yep, she was a good wolf.

With that Scott left only turning around once to see that Lexi had hobbled over to watch him go. He hoped she would be alright with Derek. Scott wanted to take her home, but his mom would flip if he brought home a large white dog, which he would have to clarify was actually a wolf. Yeah, not a good idea. So with one last glance Scott left.

Once the door had shut Derek ran in and swooped up Lexi into his arms. "I am soooo sorry Lexi. Please forgive me I didn't mean those things but I don't want anyone to know that I like you. If anyone found out they may try and hurt you to get to me. And I don't want you to get into the middle of this fight, its mine and mine alone now."

Lexi just stared into Derek's green eyes. Derek felt like she was looking into his soul and he shuddered a little. But that soon disappeared as Lexi began to lick his face.

"Good, I hoped you would understand," Derek said allowing Lexi to give him a few kisses. "Alright, alright," Derek said pulling back, "that's enough. Now let's go get you some breakfast," Derek said carrying Lexi outside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks to all reviewers: Murasaki Tsuki, kamikorosuXP, and Derek..**

**And Thanks to all new followers: efgy, and Derek.. **

**And lastly, to all of those who came before: kamikorosuXP, Writteninthestars08, xEmmaPevensiePendragonx, Cmusiclover92, rivierlina, AlainnRain, SweetFedora, Beppa, DontLikeBooks, suntan140, Derek., WackyDucky, Tinker178, blehblehblah, lightning8star, MaRiEl CulleN, omfgthisisgay321, and Murasaki Tsuki, Sun-MoonGoddess, Ava the Bird, KaylsaWrtinxD, SweetFedora, cuteliddleme143, HaikuForYou, AuraLight999, Kira Tsumi, Andraya TheLat, Pein's InsomniaticActs, kAsS3695, mmec4ever, MasonJ, and jessica luv's lutzie. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: There will be a lot of skipping around in this chapter, so I just wanted to let you know by the A/N so hopefully you aren't too annoyed with them. And I understand that many of you could probably guess where I jumped too, but like my physics homework sometimes I need a translator for everyone else to get what I meant since I skip multiple steps.**

**So just an FYI this takes place right after Derek gets shot in the episode Magic Bullet. Also over the next few chapters I will mostly just be covering what happened in the few episodes but adding in the new characters. Please don't hate this it's just I need to get from point A to B and to do that we need the next two chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.<strong>

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that Kate?" Chris Argent said to his sister when he saw the sniper rifle smoking in his sister's hands.<p>

"I was attacked. What am I supposed to do, be the damsel in distress? Please! I'm a big girl now Chris, I can take care of myself."

"Who was it? The Alpha?"

"No I think it was a beta, maybe Derek Hale. I don't know, couldn't tell."

"Derek! Kate, we need him, you can't just go off and kill him. He knows who the Alpha is and I have given him an ultimatum, and one week to respond."

"Well thanks for the memo bro, but he has less than 48 hours to live, and I doubt he will be so willing to help us now."

"Yeah thanks to you. What are we going to do now?"

"You said there were two betas in the woods the other night. We just need to figure out who the second beta is."

"But Derek is our only lead for not only the alpha, but also the other beta. Kate do you seriously not think before you act?"

"I guess not," Kate said with a devious smile. She turned on her heel, and walked sassily towards the car.

* * *

><p>Shit, Derek thought to himself as another wave of searing pain traveled up his arm. He didn't know what was in the bullet that made it glow blue, and hurt like a son-of-a-bitch, but Derek figured once the bullet was out he would be fine.<p>

Unfortunately the bullet was deep inside of Derek's arm, even if it wasn't his fingers wouldn't fit into that small an opening anyway. He had to get home.

He ran quickly and could feel the blood pumping out of the wound in time with his heart. He felt more and more light headed the closer he got to his house. He nearly thought that he was about to black out right then and there in the middle of the woods, but then he saw it, his house. Almost there, Derek told himself.

He stumbled up the porch stairs, and violently opened the door, jogging to his bed room. He heard the familiar thumping of Lexi hopping up the stairs behind him.

Derek made it to his bag and pulled out a medical kit, he had gotten one with his sister after the first time they encountered the Argents. He had learned a few things over the last six years, but he still couldn't do stitches right.

He pulled out the tweezers, took a deep breath in preparation, and plunged the tweezers into the bullet hole. It smarted, and as he moved the tweezers around to grab the bullet, it hurt even more. After a few moments he managed to get the bullet out. The wound still hurt, perhaps just a lingering ache after he dug around in it. He set the bullet down on the medical kit and grabbed it with his right hand.

He looked at the bullet intently. Wondering what it was about the bullet that made it so painful. He had been shot before, many times actually, over the years, and this one hurt the worst. Derek looked up to see Lexi sitting in the room looking at him with bewilderment.

"OWWWW!" Derek yelled as it felt like his fingers were being burned. He dropped the bullet, and it rolled away.

As Derek looked at his fingers in wonder, Lexi cautiously walked over to the bullet. Derek had taken off the bandage last night so she could walk more normal. The wound had healed quite well, and hadn't bled since the first night.

Lexi approached the bullet with caution. She stuck out her nose and sniffed the bullet, she growled.

"What?" Derek asked Lexi.

She seemed to be staring at his arm with worry, yet curiosity. She moved closer to Derek, but continued to be transfixed on his wound.

"What is it Lexi?" Derek asked, sticking his arm out so she could smell it.

Derek watched as Lexi smelled the now lightly glowing blue wound, and the pain returned. But no sooner had Lexi sniffed at the wound did she pull back. She seemed distressed, and she began to pace back and forth around the room.

"Lexi, what the hell has gotten into you?"

But as Derek finished Lexi dashed out of the room, with unbelievable speed.

"Lexi?" Derek shouted as he began to run after her. But by the time he reached the stairs Lexi had disappeared and he began to feel weak.

Just what he needed now, Lexi to disappear on him. Now what the hell was he going to do?

Derek grimaced… he was going to need to ask for help… from Scott.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We are skipping ahead to after Scott's dinner when he was about to leave, and him and Allyson had their conversation, and Kate just accused him of stealing something from her bag.**

* * *

><p>"Come on. What did you take?" Kate asked accusingly.<p>

"I didn't take anything," Scott said hoping his voice wasn't betraying how nervous he was right now.

"What's going on?" Chris said walking in on the conversation.

"Scott here, went into my bag and stole something."

"I swear I didn't take anything."

"And he didn't," A fifth voice said coming from the living room.

Scott watched as a tall, leggy blonde with fierce blue eyes walked into the entry way. She was wearing skinny jeans, a white tank-top, leather boots, and a leather jacket. She looked maybe like she was early twenties. Her hair was a very bright blonde, and wavy. It has small yet very distinct waves in it, which just fell down perfectly.

"Alexa?" Kate asked surprised.

"Hello Argents. Sorry to drop in on you, but I needed some…" She looked over at Scott and Allyson. "Equipment. I came to grab some of the _merchandise,_for the job I'm doing," she finished.

"And who is this Allyson?" Alexa said changing topics, and walking closer to Scott. She gave him the once over, and then smacked his ass.

Scott jumped and Allyson started to turn beet red. "I approve," Alexa said with a smirk.

"Anyway, I went into your bag to find this," Alexa said holding up one of the special, Nordic Blue Monkshood bullets. "I needed to show the _client_what the new rounds look like, so sorry if I alarmed you. I figured you wouldn't miss it. You can have it back if you want…" Alexa said holding the bullet out for Kate to take.

"No that's alright. Keep it if you need it," Kate said looking a little embarrassed.

"Well we should both get going then," Alexa said ushering Scott out the door.

Scott felt like he was being pushed around, like when he was with Derek. But at least he had gotten out of that one alright, and he still had the bullet. Scott checked his pants pockets, the bullet wasn't there. He began to panic.

"Scott," Alexa said.

Scott ignored her and continued to look for the bullet.

"This is yours," Alexa said. Scott turned around to see her holding her hand out which was holding that 'magic' bullet.

"You… but how?" Scott said in utter shock.

"Sticky fingers, it comes with the trade," Alexa said nonchalantly. "But you need to get to Derek, right now. Without this he is going to die," she finished sternly.

"But how?"

"Never mind," Alexa said giving Scott the bullet, which he immediately put into his pocket. Then Alexa placed her hands on Scott's shoulders. "Promise me you won't tell Derek I'm here okay?"

Scott stared into her amazingly beautiful blue eyes.

"Promise me Scott. Derek cannot find out about me," Alexa repeated herself

Scott snapped out of his daze, but was even more confused now than ever before.

"Scott! I need your word."

"Okay, yeah I promise."

"Good now get on your bike and ride your little werewolf heart out," Alexa said ushering Scott to his bike.

Scott wanted to ask her more questions. He wanted to know who she was, why she was helping him… and Derek for that matter. And how she knew he was a werewolf, and why she hadn't told the Argents, and why she didn't try and kill him.

This was one of the most confusing days of his life. It was right up there with his first full moon after he was bitten.

But before he could ask Alexa any questions she was already on her jet black crotch rocket, helmet on, jacket zipped, and ready to go. She left only a few seconds later, which Scott gawked at. Wow, she was so awesome.

Scott snapped out of it and knew he had to get to Derek, fast. He didn't have much time left, and with the incessant texting from Stiles, he presumed it was a really short period of time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Skipping ahead to after Derek shows Scott his uncle Peter.**

* * *

><p>Derek trudged outside with a fury Scott had never seen before, even from Derek. Derek got in his car and slammed the door shut. Scott was unsure if he was supposed to get in the car, but when he got an annoyed look from Derek he knew he was supposed to get in.<p>

"Scott, that is why you can't trust an Argent," Derek said with a heavy sigh. Derek noticed the look of fear on Scott's face, so he took a deep breath in to calm himself down.

He smelled something different about the car. It was different and yet seemed so familiar. He began to sniff around the car, but soon realized it was coming from Scott. Derek sniffed around Scott trying to figure out what the scent was from.

"Derek? What are you doing?" Scott asked really freaked out at this point.

Derek smelled, the Argents, Chris and Allyson. Then he smelled Kate, but that wasn't the smell. He tried to put his finger on it… Derek pulled back in shock when he realized what the smell was… _HER_. It was Alexa's smell, Derek knew it for sure.

"Where is she Scott?" Derek asked politely.

"Who?"

"Where is _she_!" Derek said getting a little more agitated.

"Who are you talking about Derek?"

"Don't play dumb with me Scott! I can smell her on you!"

Scott was unsure about which 'her' Derek was talking about, Allyson, Kate, or the mysterious Alexa?

"Where is Alexa!" Derek yelled, answering Scott's internal question without realizing it.

"Oh," Scott said. "I don't know."

Derek stared angrily into Scott's eyes.

"Alright, alright. It's just she told me not to tell you."

"She what?"

"Yeah after she saved my ass and gave me the magic bullet she told me not to tell you she was here. Then she rode off into the night on her sports-bike."

Derek looked puzzled. It appeared as though he was debating on something, but what was a mystery to Scott.

"I'm dropping you off at the Vet's office and then you are pedaling home," Derek said sternly as he turned on the car and whipped out of the parking lot tires screeching.

"Derek, what the hell is going on? How do you two know each other?"

"It's a long story Scott, and one that you most definitely will not be hearing any time soon," Derek said not taking his eyes off the road.

"Okay so obviously you two have a past, but what happened?" Scott asked waiting for a response. The long pause that followed got Scott's hopes up that perhaps Derek might actually tell him something.

Alas his hopes were shattered, "Scott, this is neither the time nor the place to be telling you my past with Alex. Not to mention we haven't seen each other in a few years and the last time we talked didn't end so well." Derek paused, and made a sharp right turn and came to a halting stop.

"Get out," Derek said.

"But I…" Scott started to say.

Derek turned and glared at Scott.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting out," Scott said opening his door as quickly as possible. "You still need to tell me what happened," Scott said before Derek sped off and the car door slammed on its own.

* * *

><p>Alexa was sitting in her motel room, cleaning a katana blade when she heard a loud knock on the door. She set down the katana and picked up her .45 desert eagle, taking the safety off.<p>

She quietly made her way to the door. She looked outside the peep hole but no one was there. Confused, and going against her better judgment she still opened the door, gun at the ready.

"What the hell's with the gun Alex?" Alexa heard a familiar voice say. She turned to her right to see Derek standing against the wall casually.

"Derek. Did that Scott kid tell you?" Alexa said still not putting the gun down.

"Tell me what?" Derek said walking closer.

"That I was at the Argent house tonight. That I saved his ass from being chewed up and spat out by Kate, _and_gave him back the blue monkshood bullet that saved your life."

"Well… Yes, but he didn't have to tell me," Derek paused to see Alexa look at him with confusion. "I could smell you faintly on him. So why don't you put the gun down Alex and let's talk…"

"And why the hell should I? Oh and by the way you no longer can call me Alex. We are not on those terms anymore Derek. " Alexa said getting a little frustrated. "Now leave."

"Wait Alexa please just listen I can explain everything…" Derek said stopping the closing door with his hand.

"Explain everything! So _now_is the time you pick to come here and explain everything? Derek you left me, you said 'good-bye' and worst of all you said you couldn't explain. You couldn't trust me enough to tell me you were a werewolf and I had to find out a month later from the Argents."

"So you _are_with the Argents and know what they are… what they do?"

"Yeah they kill douches like you, and keep normal people safe. I trusted you Derek, and in those three months we spent together I…" Alexa paused as tears began to well up in her eyes. "I loved you," Alexa whispered just loud enough for Derek to hear.

But Alexa wiped the tears from her eyes, "I _did_ love you… I _did._But after everything that happened… never again. I am going to say this once, I am leaving tomorrow to go hunt another Alpha so don't come back here because I won't be."

"Wait, why don't you stay?"

"The Argents don't think I'm ready yet…"

"Ready for what?"

"To kill you."

And with that Alexa shut the door in Derek's face. She left him standing there not sure what to think.

She really did hate him, Derek thought to himself as he walked away from the motel door. He looked back one last time at the door trying to burn her image into his skull. She might hate him, but no matter what she said he would always have feelings for her.

Besides, Derek would rather see her face when he died than Kate's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: So School officially started this past Monday, I am going to keep trying to update once a week at least because I need to write this just as much as you all want to read it… and a good friend of mine keeps getting on my ass about finishing this. **

**Anyway on to the thank yous: **

**Reviewers (which were very much appreciated so virtual fresh out of the oven cookies to the five of you): Derek., Murasaki Tsuki, RainLover21, Extremist, Kira Tsumi, and Andraya TheLat. **

**The sole new follower: JayLyn001, nemika, and Team-EricSookie. **

**The old and faithful:**** kamikorosuXP, Writteninthestars08, xEmmaPevensiePendragonx, Cmusiclover92, rivierlina, AlainnRain, SweetFedora, Beppa, DontLikeBooks, suntan140, Derek., WackyDucky, Tinker178, blehblehblah, lightning8star, MaRiEl CulleN, omfgthisisgay321, and Murasaki Tsuki, Sun-MoonGoddess, Ava the Bird, KaylsaWrtinxD, SweetFedora, cuteliddleme143, HaikuForYou, AuraLight999, Kira Tsumi, Andraya TheLat, Pein's InsomniaticActs, kAsS3695, mmec4ever, MasonJ, jessica luv's lutzie, efgy, and Derek.. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again, I am doing my best to continually write the chapters in a timely fashion. Like I said I am as excited as I am sure all of you are (hopefully). Sorry school is becoming more and more difficult. I am going to try and be timely, not like this one. But the person proof reading my stories has also started school so if she doesn't get back to me in a timely matter I will probably still try and post them… so grammar and spelling mistakes may become more frequent. I will try and re-read my chapters… but then again writing and editing at 2am isn't the best. **

**Chapter updates may move to every two weeks now, hopefully not so I will try my best to keep posting once a week. **

**Again this will include parts of an episode, namely **_**The Tell**_**. It should be fairly easy to follow seeing as some of the best lines in the show about Derek came in this episode. **

**So hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.<strong>

* * *

><p>Derek's walk home was a long and lonely one. He was alone <em>again<em>. His one friend Lexi had left once she had smelled his wound. And now that he found Alexa again she didn't want to talk to him or even see him.

This wasn't what he pictured for himself when he was younger. He wanted what anyone wanted; to go to college, get a job, find a wife, get a white picket fenced house, have 2.5 kids, and a pet dog or two.

It was a young kid's dream… young and foolish.

Reality struck the moment his family was burned alive. He couldn't have a normal family, _he wasn't normal_. And it didn't matter anyway, even if he tried to settle down live an honest life the Argent's would never let him rest because of what he was by birth. He hadn't killed anyone, and neither had any of his family members, but they didn't care… well _she _didn't care.

Kate had been twenty three, he had been seventeen, it never should have happened, but it had. A stupid teenage crush, and look at what it had done; his entire family except his sister and an uncle had made it out alive… well sort of. His uncle Peter was in a state care facility, a vegetable. Then he and his sister had to change and fast.

They couldn't be kids anymore, he couldn't be a teenager anymore. The last remaining parts of his childhood were stripped away from him. College was out of the question, hell he hadn't even graduated from High school. He had had maybe a few weeks left of class when the fire happened. He always wanted to go back, always meant to, always dreamed of, but that wasn't in the cards.

He was naïve and thought this running would last a year maybe two, but it had gone on six, and even now he was still running. And from the same people no less. Why couldn't they have left him and Laura alone, then she might still be alive, and maybe him and Alexa could have ended up differently. But the Argents couldn't keep out of it, couldn't leave them alone… hadn't they taken enough?

And now not only did they take his entire family including his sister, they now had taken Alexa… his one chance for salvation. All Derek had left was revenge, that's all he was living for now. He didn't care if the Alpha got Scott, at least not anymore.

Derek walked slowly up the stairs to his home. He opened the door and shut it softly. He was tired, he was worn down. So much had happened to him in the last 24 hours both physically and mentally.

Derek decided to go upstairs and sleep, or at least try to. His mind was racing as he threw off just his shirt and sat on his bed. His head was heavy in his hands, his mind not being able to rest.

He suddenly heard a noise… he tensed and froze. He got up slowly trying not to make a sound when the same creaking of floor board's sound, only closer, hit Derek's ears. He silently made his way to the side of the door waiting to pounce, teeth bared.

One other sound just outside his door, and WHAM! Derek pounced only to trip over something.

He heard a low whimper, only to realize it was Lexi the white wolf.

"Lexi?" Derek paused in disbelief… "LEXI!" Derek said in joyous realization. "Oh god are you okay?" Derek said checking on Lexi who was slowly regaining her footing. "I am sooo sorry. Please just let me know you are alright."

Lexi gave a soft bark, but she seemed okay otherwise.

"So where were you, huh? I got shot and needed your help and you left?" Derek asked knowing he would never get an answer. Lexi walked over to him and appeared to be checking on his arm where the bullet wound once was.

"See all better. It was nothing to be afraid of if that's why you left." Derek said showing her his arm.

"Come on girl, let's go to bed," Derek said motioning to Lexi to get up on the bed, which she did gladly. Derek followed her and was soon lying on his back with a whole new perspective on tomorrow. Even though the Argents were after him, Scott and Stiles were getting even more annoying, and Alexa was overly angry with him, everything was going to be alright, because at least he had Lexi still there by his side.

* * *

><p>The next morning started unlike any other. Lexi was not on the bed when Derek awoke. He was a little worried, he got up and ran down stairs calling for her. He searched throughout the house, and finally found her syawning on the couch in the living room.<p>

"Lexi? What are you doing down here silly?" Derek asked laughing.

Lexi awoke from her yawn when she heard Derek's voice. She got up off the couch and walked over to Derek.

"Good girl. What were you doing down here?" Derek said crouching and petting Lexi gently. Soon that petting turned into their usual play time, and soon enough Derek was being lick-attacked having the time of his life.

Yes, he thought, everything was going to be alright. If not for everything else in his life, at least he had someone to talk to, even though she couldn't talk back.

In all honesty just not being alone in this house was a relief. This place gave him chills sometimes, and he still couldn't bring himself to go into the basement.

But having Lexi with him was the first thing since Alexa that made him laugh and genuinely smile. Perhaps even without Alexa he could still have a normal life after all of this was over.

"Alright that's enough Lexi," Derek said softly pushing Lexi off of him. "Time for a workout," Derek said as Lexi's ears perked and she began to get really giddy.

Derek started with his wooded run, with Lexi always at his side matching him stride for stride. Her movements were graceful even after the incident with Chris Argent a little over a week ago. Then it was onto strength training, sit-ups, pull-ups, pushups, everything he needed to stay in shape in case a fight ever arose.

But while Derek was doing such things, Lexi stared at the front door, looking out into the woods. Derek didn't think much of it, or when Lexi bolted out the front door and ran out into the woods. She probably just saw a rabbit or squirrel and was chasing after it, Derek thought.

But as he was doing one-handed pushups Derek heard someone outside…. Argents.

Derek hid back in the kitchen in hopes they would just go away if they thought he was gone. One of the stupid ones tried to make a dog joke. He smiled, pathetic. But then he heard her… _Kate._ Derek began to feel the rage inside of himself flooding to the top, getting ready to explode.

"Try something like… too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter. Too bad she howled like a _bitch, when we CUT HER IN HALF!_" Kate shouted.

And that threw Derek over the top, he couldn't take it anymore. He threw the idiot Argent against the front wall. Then baring his teeth his lunged across the stair's railings and knocked out the second one. Then he was face to face with the person he wanted to kill most of all… Kate.

He couldn't hold back his rage and attacked. But as soon as he was close enough to rip out her throat he felt a searing pain course threw his body. And he crumpled to the floor. He began writhing on the floor in pain, gasping for breath.

"Wow, this one grew in all the right places," Kate said smiling as she walked around the stunned Derek, examining her prey. "I don't know whether to kill it… or lick it," she said smirking at the thought.

Derek was trying to get up when all of a sudden something was standing over him. He heard a growl, and felt the soft fur of Lexi.

Lexi had come back from her time outside and stood over Derek growling at Kate. Her ears were pinned back, her tail was down, and she was scrunching down, either in anger or to protect Derek. Kate took a step back, so the wolf relaxed a little. Lexi turned her attention to Derek, and gently licked his face to make sure he was okay. Kate decided to take another step forward but Lexi had sensed it and snapped back at her.

"Lexi no," Derek said wincing. "I can take care of this."

But Lexi didn't move. She looked from Derek to Kate, and then back again. Her eyes showed concern but Derek wanted to prove to himself, and the Argents he had gotten better over the last six years. "Go on Lexi," he said waving her over to the doorway.

Lexi backed away from Derek, but kept her eyes pasted onto Kate. Once she was far enough away she sat down, but kept her ears pinned back and her eyes pinned on Kate.

"Lexi?" Kate asked. "As in Alexa, Lexi? Your ex-girlfriend?" She began to laugh. "How touching. If only she was here to see that, she might actually change her mind and decide not to kill you. You know she was here last night, she wanted to be here to watch us kill you, but we told her no. We don't think she can do it."

"And why is that?" Derek asked still in some pain.

"Well isn't it obvious? We think she still has feelings for you, so we can't risk her changing her mind and helping you escape now can we?"

Derek had had enough of this girl, he slowly crawled over to the green vintage sofa. He used it to help himself crouch, because he was certain he wouldn't be able to stand.

Derek lunged at her again. But Kate was ready, and happily shocked Derek again. She began to chuckle a little as he went rolling across the floor. But the smile was wiped from her face when Lexi jumped between her and Derek again.

This time Lexi was bearing her teeth, snarling, and growling.

"Get a grip on your _mutt _Derek."

"Lex_iiii_…" Derek trailed off in pain. Lexi immediately turned around to check on Derek.

"900,000 volts, Derek. You never were good with electricity were you? Or fire."

Derek just pushed Lexi's head out of the way towards the doorway again. Lexi took one last longing look at Derek, and then slowly padded away out of the room.

"Which is why I'm going to let you in on a little secret," Kate said moving closer to Derek. "And well… maybe we can help each other out. Yes your sister was severed into little pieces and used as bait to try and catch you. Unpleasant… and frankly a little too Texas-chainsaw-massacre for my taste," She said it as if she had a horrible after taste in her mouth.

Derek lifted himself up, and sat against the wall, still in obvious pain.

"But quite true…" She paused, and then continued as a smile crept upon her face, "Now here's the part that might really kick you in the balls…We didn't kill her."

Derek looked at her with suspicion.

So Kate added, "You think I'm lying?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," Derek said honestly.

"Awe sweety," Kate seemed to change tones instantly. "Well, why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am?" She said crouching down next to Derek.

Kate getting closer to Derek with each word of the next statement, "We… didn't… kill… your… sister."

She paused to let that sink in and to back away from Derek. "You hear that…There's no blips or upticks… just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth."

Kate was standing up-right now, and she put away her electric prod in the process. "Found bite marks on your sisters body Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion? Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along… which is, the Alpha killed your sister. Now all you have to do is tell us who he is and we'll take care of it. Problem solved, and everybody goes home happy."

But when Derek didn't respond, Kate got a whole new idea from his facial expression, "Unless… you don't know who he is either." She laughed, probably at how stupid she was for thinking Derek knew who the Alpha was. "Well guess who just became totally useless."

She whipped around and grabbed her gun, but Derek was too fast. By the time she started shooting Derek was out of the room, and even out of the house.

As he jumped off the porch he saw Lexi run up next to him, but he couldn't stop… not yet. He had two reasons: first, Kate was still in his house, and two, running helps him blow off steam, and he had a lot of bent up steam from those five minutes with an Argent, especially Kate Argent.

Once he felt he was sufficiently far enough away he stopped. He turned around to look back, wondering if what had just happened in that house actually did happen. He hadn't wanted to believe it, but Kate had confirmed his suspicions, the alpha had killed his sister. But why?

Lexi nudged Derek with her head. He had almost forgotten about her. "Sorry Lexi," Derek said crouching down to look her in the eyes, and pet her. "But I had to. I wanted to beat them, but in the end I found out more than I ever expected."

Lexi whimpered and tilted her head almost in confusion.

Derek smiled, Lexi always managed to put a smile on his face just like _Alexa_ use to.

"Thanks Lexi, you are such a good girl. I don't know what I would do without you," Derek finished with a few more strokes to Lexi's soft white fur. "But now this needs to end, we _must _find the alpha."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Again sorry this took so long. I hopefully will hear back from my editor soon and she will give me the go ahead. And Sorry to Derek. cause sometimes your name gets cut to just Derek. so if that ever happens its not on purpose I promise. **

**So thanks to the reviewers, especially those who continue to support me in my endeavor: Andraya TheLat, Murasaki Tsuki, Derek.**

**The newbies: Nymartian, SlightlyCrazy, and Evenlight.**

**And last, but definitely not least on my scale of appreciation:**** kamikorosuXP, Writteninthestars08, xEmmaPevensiePendragonx, Cmusiclover92, rivierlina, AlainnRain, SweetFedora, Beppa, DontLikeBooks, suntan140, Derek., WackyDucky, Tinker178, blehblehblah, lightning8star, MaRiEl CulleN, omfgthisisgay321, and Murasaki Tsuki, Sun-MoonGoddess, Ava the Bird, KaylsaWrtinxD, SweetFedora, cuteliddleme143, HaikuForYou, AuraLight999, Kira Tsumi, Andraya TheLat, Pein's InsomniaticActs, kAsS3695, mmec4ever, MasonJ, jessica luv's lutzie, efgy, Derek., ****JayLyn001, nemika, and Team-EricSookie.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is during the end of Heart Monitor after Derek visits his uncle Peter.**

**And my ****stupendously magnificent, marvellously omnipotent, wonderfully intelligent, magically amazing editor got back to me so yaaaayyyy.**

**Also don't worry if you are going through withdraws, 'cause I sure am. *begins rocking back and forth* But hey! That's what the internet is for right? And fanfiction?**

**And it has been just over one week, so I am still going strong! Luckily not taking any English classes this semester so I have my writing brain solely on this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.<strong>

* * *

><p>After Derek found the slip of mysterious paper with the picture of the spiraled dead doe, he drove off madly into the night. He was going to need Lexi, he was going to need her nose in case the Alpha had been in the vet's office.<p>

He went flying down the dirt road to his house, tires bouncing, and yet the car just kept getting faster and faster. The closer he got to the house the more rage that built up inside of him.

He came to an abrupt stop just in front of the porch. He opened the car door, leaving the car on, and ran inside, not even bothering to shut the door.

"Lexi!" Derek shouted once inside as he ran around trying to find her.

"Lexi!" Derek shouted again as Lexi ran quickly down the stairs nearly tripping in her rush.

"Good girl!" Derek greeted her with lots of petting, and she greeted him with lots of licks.

"Okay, I need your help tonight. So let's get in the car." Derek opened the front door and motioning for her to go out into the yard. Lexi bolted into the yard and headed straight for the open door on the driver's side. She gracefully hopped into the driver's side, and then made her way carefully into the back seat.

Derek followed her, and jumped into the car, slammed the door and sped off. He drove a little more carefully now that Lexi was in the car, but he was pushing the limit on what she could take for bumps and turns.

"Almost there, Lexi," Derek said reassuringly.

He pulled into the vet's parking lot quietly, turning off his headlights quickly so the vet wouldn't see them coming. He parked the car and turned the key off. But Derek didn't get out of the car right away, he took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he had to do next.

"You ready?" Derek asked as he looked Lexi in the eye. She seemed to just slightly nod her head.

"Good let's do this," Derek commanded, getting out of the car with force. He waited for Lexi to jump out of the car, which she did with not only grace, but with silence.

Derek entered the vet's office with the key from under the plant in back, like Stiles had only last night.

"Scott, you're late again," Derek heard the vet say. He smirked, the vet wasn't expecting him… good, all the better to see the shock on his face. "I hope this isn't getting to be a habit," the vet continued still unaware that it wasn't Scott.

Derek stepped into the doorway, and Lexi began to growl softly. The vet turned, smiling, expecting to see Scott, but when the vet realized it was Derek Hale and a large white dog, the smile disappeared.

"Can I help you?" the vet asked with a hint of fear in his voice when he realized it wasn't a dog, it was a wolf.

"I hope so," Derek said menacingly, with Lexi growling beside him. "I wanna know about the animal you found with the spiral on its side," Derek continued.

"Ex… Excuse me," the vet mumbled, staring at Lexi in fear and a little confused. "What animal?" The vet crossed his arms out of habit.

"Three months ago… The deer," Derek paused as he took out the sheet of paper he found on his Camaro to show the vet what he was talking about. "Do you remember this?" Derek continued.

"Ah yes." The vet's eyes meticulously watched Lexi as she approached him. "It's just a deer. And I didn't find it," The vet clarified, "They came to me and wanted to know if I had seen anything like it."

"What'd you tell them?" Derek asked sternly.

"I told them 'no'," the vet responded as Lexi circled him smelling him.

Derek looked around, then took a few steps closer. "Did you hear that?" Derek slowly got closer.

The vet began to back away, "What?" but he bumped into Lexi and stopped.

"The sound of your heart beat rising…" Derek paused as he continued to get closer.

"Excuse me." The vet acted confused, but knowing he was cornered.

"It's the sound of you lying…" Derek grabbed the vet and slammed him into the examination table. The vet went limp.

"Oh great!" Derek shouted in frustration. "Just what I needed, him to faint. Now this is going to take even longer." Derek let the vet slip to the floor. Lexi cautiously approached the man, she smelled him but didn't seem to smell anything dangerous.

"Nothin… hm…." Derek thought to himself in bewilderment now. He was sure that the vet was the Alpha, or if not then he at least would have been in contact with the Alpha and be able to lead him to it.

Derek sat down in a chair against the wall meant for the patient's owner. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to think. Well the vet needed to know something. He had to, Derek wasn't sure why or how, but he did. He was the one that did the autopsy on the deer and thought there was nothing unnatural with the spiral, which even a blind man could tell.

That's it, Derek was going to have to force it out of the vet. He stood, grabbed the chair from the wall and forcibly moved it to the middle of the examination room. He picked up the vet and shoved him into the chair, and made it so he was sitting in it. Derek looked through some of the drawers of the cabinets and found what he was looking for, medical tape. He grabbed the vet's hands and held them behind the chair. Derek taped around his wrists at least ten times making sure there was no way the vet would be able to get out without his help.

Derek proceeded to tape the vets ankles to the legs of the chairs. "There," Derek said satisfied with his job. "Now all we have to do is wait Lexi," Derek finished putting the tape down and giving Lexi a few good pets.

He leaned against the cabinets and slowly slid to the cold tile floor. Lexi appeared next to him after making a round doing who knows what. She sat next to him, and stared at the tied up vet across the room from them.

Derek looked over at Lexi. The way she was sitting was just majestic, yet it also had a disdain about it. It was odd, Lexi had more human emotions than some people Derek had met in his years on the run.

Lexi turned, and their eyes met. Derek could only hold the gaze for so long before he needed to look away. Her gaze, it was misleading, it was so comforting, and yet there was a part of it that felt like she was looking into his soul. Something Derek didn't want anyone seeing.

Derek smiled at the thought of what someone might say if they knew what was truly in his soul. He began to stroke Lexi's soft white coat. Derek could feel Lexi's eyes upon him, and it sent a chill down his spine. He usually didn't feel this way, except when he was younger confronted with a group of well-trained Argents.

Lexi's head snapped back forward, and she began to growl. Derek looked up and saw the vet coming out of his daze.

Derek got up and walked over to the vet. He grabbed the chair's arm rests and leaned in close, staring menacingly.

The vet finally came out of his daze, and jumped when he saw Derek so close.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Derek was not flinching. "Tell me who the Alpha is."

"I… I… don't know what you're talking about," the vet mumbled.

Derek punched the vet in the jaw. "Now tell me who the Alpha is?" Derek was becoming impatient impatiently.

"I told you, I don't know."

"And you're lying to me!"

Derek and Lexi heard a door open and close. They looked at each other, Lexi darted away, and Derek did the same.

"Hello? Sorry I'm late. I got a detention in Bio and I lost my phone," Scott said as he entered the veterinary clinic. He was late again, all because of his stupid Bio teacher gave him and Stiles detention.

Scott heard a mumble, but couldn't make out what someone was trying to say.

"Hey Mr…." Scott turned into the clinical room, "Oh my GOD!" Scott shouted when he saw the vet all tied up and bleeding profusely from his head. Scott rushed over to the vet, he began to undo the tape around the vet's hands.

"Scott no, don't! Get out of here! Leave before he comes back!" The vet yelled at Scott desperately not wanting this fate for Scott too.

"What?" Scott asked. Scott heard a growl from behind him. He turned slowly and saw the white wolf.

"Down Lexi," Scott heard Derek say from behind him.

Lexi stopped growling, but she still didn't break visual contact with Scott. She dashed over to the other side of the room. Scott turned to follow her, and saw Derek walking closer, his usual angry look on his face.

"Derek what the hell?" Scott asked.

"Like the vet said, get out of here." Derek kept his cold, stone exterior.

"No, I won't leave him here alone with you." Scott stepped in between the vet and Derek.

"Bad move, Scott. Now get out of my way."

"No, he has done nothing wrong. Why are you doing this?"

"He knows who the Alpha is, and am going to make him tell me."

"This is not the way, Derek," Scott pleaded to Derek.

"The Alpha killed my sister, Scott! I will not rest until the Alpha is killed, and I will dispose of anyone who gets in my way… including you." Derek did not blinking.

Scott could see the fury and rage in Derek's green eyes. Scott knew he shouldn't get in Derek's way, but he couldn't let Derek torture a man who knew nothing.

"I have a different option." Scott hadn't thought, he had let that statement slip from his mouth and now he was going to regret it.

"And what is that, Scott? You have no idea who the Alpha is," Derek became even more furious with Scott. Not only had Scott crashed the 'party' but now Scott was trying to stop Derek from doing what he came back to Beacon Hills to do.

"Umm…." Scott muttered to try and gain some time to think.

"Just as I thought." Derek shoved Scott aside.

"Wait!" Scott had tried to stall Derek.

"Scott!" Derek was seriously angry now. He shifted, and in his blind rage he hit Scott, who fell to the floor stunned. Derek was about to hit him again, when Lexi jumped in the way snarling and snapping at him. Derek calmed down, realizing what had happened. He felt bad for hitting Scott, he hadn't meant to, Scott was the closest thing Derek had to a friend, human of course. Derek couldn't lose Scott for that reason, and because he still felt like Scott may be able to lure the Alpha out.

Lexi stopped growling, and turned to check on Scott. She nuzzled his neck, trying to comfort him.

"That's it!" Scott yelled as he got up, bearing his fangs. Lexi moved away, sensing Scott's fury. "I have had enough of you pushing me around, Derek!"

Derek's sympathy had disappeared, his fangs appearing. They growled at each other, as the vet looked on in horror. The cages in back erupted into vicious barking, making the scene even more menacing.

Scott and Derek were about to start fighting each other when a soothing howl echoed through the entire office.

Everyone and everything went silent, and turned to where the howl had emanated from. Lexi brought her head back down, and gazed at the two werewolves before her. She barked ferociously as if scolding the two betas before her.

Derek and Scott looked at each other, what where they doing? They were about to fight, and maybe even kill each other, when they were after the same thing. They both wanted the alpha, dead. Scott was the first to return to normal.

"Derek, I said I have an idea."

Derek contemplated it. "Alright, let's hear it." Derek calmed himself, so he returned to normal.

"Meet me at the High School in fifteen minutes, and bring him." Scott finished as he pointed at the Vet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **

**And again Derek. I have no idea what is going on with your name, but it did it again last chapter. I will try to proof read it next time/remember to fix it. If not, I guess we now know each other on a first name basis. **

**Thanks to all reviewers: beecouture, LunaTygerCat, Derek., Stargazer1364, Murasaki Tsuki, Extremist, and Andraya TheLat. **

**Thanks to new followers: LunaTygerCat, Stargazer1364, forever Nicole Cullen, and Yabbit. **

**And of course, all the returning readers: ****kamikorosuXP, Writteninthestars08, xEmmaPevensiePendragonx, Cmusiclover92, rivierlina, AlainnRain, SweetFedora, Beppa, DontLikeBooks, suntan140, Derek., WackyDucky, Tinker178, blehblehblah, lightning8star, MaRiEl CulleN, omfgthisisgay321, and Murasaki Tsuki, Sun-MoonGoddess, Ava the Bird, KaylsaWrtinxD, SweetFedora, cuteliddleme143, HaikuForYou, AuraLight999, Kira Tsumi, Andraya TheLat, Pein's InsomniaticActs, kAsS3695, mmec4ever, MasonJ, jessica luv's lutzie, efgy, Derek.,****JayLyn001, nemika, Team-EricSookie, Nymartian, SlightlyCrazy, and Evenlight.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So another chapter. I am still going strong, and the farther I go with this story the more I am in love with it. Again my editor has pulled through, and given great advice. She really has saved me more than once. Not to mention when I am stuck she just throws something out there and BAM writer's block no more. It's amazing I swear. **

**Anyway still goin strong! Whoot for me! I can't believe I keep pumping this out, but I just can't help it I am obsessed. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :) !**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.<strong>

* * *

><p>Derek felt a sharp pain in his chest as he was raised off the ground.<p>

"Holy shit!" Stiles yelled as they saw the Alpha had punched its hand through Derek's chest. He was raised at least three feet off the ground, blood spewing from his mouth.

Stiles and Scott heard a loud angry bark. It was Lexi. She was crouched, barking loudly at the Alpha.

Derek was tossed aside like a rag doll, and the Alpha turned its attention to the stubborn wolf. Scott and Stiles decided this was a good time to run into the school since the Alpha was distracted.

They heard a loud growl as they reached the front door, only Scott looked back. Lexi had latched herself onto the Alpha's arm, and was being whipped around from side to side as the Alpha howled in agony. Scott could see blood stains on Lexi's white coat but couldn't tell if it was her blood or the Alphas.

Scott saw the Alpha raise its free clawed hand one last time and strike Lexi with a resounding thud. Scott could hear the whimper and winced at the sound. But Scott was unable to see where she landed because the Alpha had turned its attention on him, so he ran inside.

* * *

><p>Derek had hit the wall with tremendous force, which hurt, but hadn't knocked him out. He had landed face down, but Derek had no strength to flip himself over. He was gasping for air as he could feel the blood pooling in his lungs. He wasn't sure if this would kill him, he hoped he could heal it, but it was going to be a stretch. His eyes were open, but his vision was hazy and getting more and more foggy with each passing second.<p>

Derek saw something moving in front of him, it was a bright color, so not the Alpha. "Lexi?" Derek tried to say but no words came from his lips.

He could feel a breath near his check, so he was certain it was Lexi. But as his vision began to blacken the fuzzy shape seemed to shift into another shape entirely.

"Derek!"

* * *

><p>Derek slowly came to. His memories of the night before where quite hazy, he remembered the vet, and Lexi, and then going to the high school, and Scott's horrible attempt at a howl… at least at first. Then he remembered he was attacked and Derek sat up quickly only to feel a burning still in his chest. He clutched it as he slowly sat in bed. He scooted back in the bed and leaned against the wall. He looked down to see his chest was bandaged, and his shirt was off.<p>

He had been attacked, that he remembered, and tossed aside, but what happened after was still hazy.

He lifted the bandages a little and peered under them. There was a little blood, but other than that it looked like he was almost healed, at least in front. So that was a plus, he had survived a vicious attack from the Alpha.

But how did he get here… did Scott bring him? No, Scott wouldn't know that Derek might've been able to heal from that wound. It had to be someone else.

The Alpha? Ha, Derek laughed to himself, yeah right, sure. The Alpha tried to kill him and then just happened to bring him back to his house to heal.

Just then Derek heard something downstairs. He began to worry, perhaps an intruder?

Derek got up slowly, and painfully crept out of the bedroom. He slowly tiptoed down the stairs, hoping to sneak up on the intruder before they realized he was there.

Derek heard the fridge door open, perfect, now he knew exactly where this person was. Derek snuck through the house, getting closer and closer to the kitchen. Derek's brow furrowed as he heard a sizzling sound, and then the irresistible aroma… bacon. Derek's mouth began to water as he realized he was very hungry.

Derek also realized that if this person was cooking bacon in his home, they couldn't be a threat to him, so he let his guard down. He expected to see Scott or maybe even Stiles. But when he rounded the corner and looked at the person standing at the stove his teeth returned and he growled loudly.

Alexa stood up straight, from either fear or shock, but she didn't turn around. "I was just leaving," she finished, her voice shaking. She quickly grabbed a jacket and began to walk out of the room.

Derek's face returned to normal as he shouted, "Wait! Alexa!" He caught up with her and grabbed her hand.

She stopped, so Derek released his grip, but her head was bowed and she still refused to turn around.

"Alexa…" Derek began. "Alexa, at least look at me?" He asked sweetly.

"Derek… I…" Alexa stammered. Derek put a hand on her shoulder and could hear her heart begin to race.

"Derek," Alexa began again, this time more stern. She pulled away from his touch, "No. Derek, this isn't going to happen. Not again. If the Argents knew that I was here, and that I had helped you last night…"

"How are they going to find out?"

"Does it matter? They will, somehow… some way!" Alexa said angrily, storming off.

"So you do care? Why did you say those things then, at the motel room?" Derek raised his hand roughly in the direction of the motel.

"You need to stay away from me." Alexa had her hand on the door handle. "And here are your Camero keys. I drove it last night, hope you don't mind." She reached into the pocket of the dark jeans she was wearing.

That was when Derek noticed Alexa's clothes. "Alexa? What are you wearing?" Derek asked taking a closer look. She was wearing black skinny jeans but they didn't appear to fit her, and a v-neck t-shirt that was too big in the shoulders. She wasn't wearing shoes either, which seemed odd, especially since she was about to leave.

"Nothing." Alexa tried to leave.

Derek slammed the door with his hand, spun Alexa round, but keeping her pinned against the door. Her hair had flown in her face and she was, again, not looking at Derek.

"Are those _my _clothes?" Derek asked, astounded as he recognized them.

Alexa didn't answer.

"Alexa, are those _my _clothes?"

"Derek…" Alexa's breathing became more intense as she tried to search for the right words. "I…" Alexa looked up only for a moment, but in those few seconds Derek and Alexa's eyes met. But Derek saw something different.

"Alexa? Look at me," Derek politely demanded.

"But…" Alexa tried to resist.

"Alexa, please. Just look at me." He placed his hand under her chin lightly, trying to coax her into lifting her head.

Alexa looked up, brushing her hair to the side so Derek could look directly and unheeded into her eyes.

Derek gasped and stumbled back in utter disbelief. Alexa had one blue and one green eye, just like the wolf. This was odd, he distinctly remembered her having two piercing blue ones. "Alexa…. How… what's…" Derek muttered trying to think of how to ask his question.

"I wanted to tell you Derek. I wanted to so badly, but you never gave me the chance."

"So you are a… a…" Derek paused not wanting the truth to be said.

"A werewolf," Alexa finished what Derek could not. Alexa began to shift, she became smaller and smaller until she was in the shape of a great white wolf. The eyes were the exact same, and there was no way that they could be two different people. Lexi and Alexa were one and the same. It was a little awkward seeing a wolf with pants and a t-shirt on, but Alexa soon changed back, and adjusted the pants.

"But, why…. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I wanted to. I wanted to sooo badly, but…" Alexa reached up to touch Derek's face.

"But what?" Derek asked pushing her hand away.

Alexa looked away from Derek.

"But what, Alex?" Derek shouted in frustration that she wouldn't tell him the truth.

Alexa took in a deep breath. "I'm an Alpha, Derek," she said reluctantly.

Derek was confused, "So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Derek, I wasn't born into a family of werewolves like you. I could never become an Alpha by killing one. I was _chosen_."

"Chosen?" Derek asked becoming even more confused.

"Another Alpha has already chosen me as a… a _mate_," Alexa pleaded, trying to make Derek understand.

"Wait, what?" Derek was now so utterly confused that he had no idea what to do.

"An Alpha chose me as a mate, and we are bound for all eternity, until death do us part."

"So basically you cheated on this Alpha with _me_?" Derek stated blatantly, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"No! Never! I love you Derek! I didn't choose to be the Alpha's mate, he _chose me_. I had no say in this. _None of this_. I had a life, a fiancé, a great future… but _he _took it all away from me," Alexa faltered. Her stone exterior was beginning to break, tears were welling up in her beautiful eyes. "And I have been running away from him ever since."

Derek didn't know what to do. He still had feelings for her, but now he was even more unsure. He was unsure before of being with Alexa because she was human, but now it was because she already had a _mate_. God he hated using that word, but it was true. Alphas called their, usually willing spouses, _mates. _He didn't know all the rules governing it, his father had died before he could tell him all there was to know. So Derek was having a hard time wrapping his head around all of this.

"I moved to a different country, I changed my last name, I even got colored contacts in recent years, all to try and avoid him finding me. I never wanted to find someone else. I never thought I would be able to find anyone else… But when I met you, and everything just clicked… I was going to leave to protect you too you know, but then you smelled like a werewolf one night after a full moon and I got excited. I thought maybe, just maybe we could do this. But then you left before I could tell you…"

"Yeah, I remember you tried to tell me something that night. But my sister found me. She told me to get rid of you for your own protection… and ours," Derek admitted reluctantly.

"That was when the Argent's found me, so maybe it was a good thing you left. They asked about you, and at the time I was in an angry stupor so I didn't tell them anything. But they did something unexpected, they told me you were a werewolf. Though I already knew this, the fact that they chose to tell me made me curious, and soon I figured out they were _the Argents_."

"So you asked to be one of them, so you could kill me, right?"

"No. I joined them so I could _find_you again. I knew they were the only ones who could find you. And look, I was right. It took two years, but they finally let me know where you were."

"So the whole conversation we had at the motel…?"

"A lie. They didn't want me here because they thought at the sight of you I might not kill you. They think I still have feelings for you, deep down inside. They don't know how right they are. Derek, is there any way that you could forgive me?"

"Honestly… I don't know," Derek muttered, totally unsure of his next move. He loved Alexa, even now, but she had lied worse than he had.

"We were in the same boat, you see. I thought you were a human, but then I figured out you were a where wolf... But then you left before I could tell you."

"You could have told me at the motel, or when you walked into my house as a wolf!"

"And what would you have done?" Alexa asked. "You would've freaked out… Like you are right now! Besides, I would have transfigured from wolf to human form, and been completely naked in your living room!" Alexa raised her voice. "Derek, I was keeping it from you for your protection and mine. I thought the Argents might let me stay, so I couldn't have you not attacking me with all the rage and fury that I know you have buried deep down inside of you. They would've known something was up."

"So did I not deserve the right to know?"

"You did, we both deserved the right to know about each other, but we kept our secrets for each other's protection."

"But even after you knew about me you kept that secret from me!"

"Derek, I told you I am sorry for keeping this from you, but can you just trust that I wasn't going to keep this from you forever."

"Trust you? And why, after all of this, should I trust you?" Derek let out all of his bottled up rage.

There was a long pause as the two contemplated what was to be said next.

"Derek…" Alexa paused, not letting the rest of the sentence fall from her lips.

"Yes?" Derek asked, wanting to know what she was going to say.

"Derek, I don't know if this makes a difference but… I love you. Right here, right now. And nothing is going to change that, but if you don't want me here than I will leave, and never look back. If you choose not to forgive me I will understand…"

"Forgiveness I am willing to grant, but whatever shred of trust there was between us is long gone, and only time will tell if we can get it back."

"I will do everything to gain that back. If you want my entire life's story, whatever, I don't care, and I promise to be truthful to you from this moment on… which starts with me saying you need more bed rest."

Derek smiled, as Alexa led him back up the stairs. He smiled, but he was not willing to trust her again. She had been the one person he thought was actually truthful to him, and now he finds that she had been lying the entire time… not to mention been creeping on him in her wolf form.

"Take a seat Derek, and I will be right back with some new bandages," Alexa appeared cheerful as she left the room quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Big Chapter. Congrats to all of you who figured it out… you know who you are. As always reviews are loved.**

**Thanks to all reviewers of last chapter: dreamer2322, and Derek. (and thanks for the vet's name. It was bugging me that he didn't have one). **

**Thanks to new followers: dreamer2322. **

**And of course, all the returning readers: ****kamikorosuXP, Writteninthestars08, xEmmaPevensiePendragonx, Cmusiclover92, rivierlina, AlainnRain, SweetFedora, Beppa, DontLikeBooks, suntan140, Derek., WackyDucky, Tinker178, blehblehblah, lightning8star, MaRiEl CulleN, omfgthisisgay321, and Murasaki Tsuki, Sun-MoonGoddess, Ava the Bird, KaylsaWrtinxD, SweetFedora, cuteliddleme143, HaikuForYou, AuraLight999, Kira Tsumi, Andraya TheLat, Pein's InsomniaticActs, kAsS3695, mmec4ever, MasonJ, jessica luv's lutzie, efgy,****JayLyn001, nemika, Team-EricSookie, Nymartian, SlightlyCrazy, Evenlight,**** LunaTygerCat, Stargazer1364, forever Nicole Cullen, and Yabbit.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this was a little later than a week, but I am still going strong. **

**So without further ado….**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.<strong>

* * *

><p>Derek waited patiently for Alexa to return with new bandages. He took this short time to think about this new situation. Over the last five minutes everything he thought he knew about the one he loved was turned upside down. She was a wolf... an alpha no less. He had worried about her safety when he was the weaker one. Why did she choose him, a lowly beta who's life is a tragic one? He wasn't anything special, he wasn't different than anyone else. So why was she here? Why was she taking care of him? Did she really care?<p>

No. Derek thought, no one alive cares about him. He is alone, and that's the way he liked it. He was going to be on his guard, he was going to figure out what Alexa was after.

But somewhere in the back of Derek's mind, he was hoping, maybe even praying, that what Alexa had told him was the truth.

Derek didn't acknowledge Alexa when she walked in. He was lost deep in thought, hunched over in the chair, his elbows resting on his knees, his eyes staring straight ahead at the wall. He was wringing his hands, something he only did when making a difficult decision.

Alexa noticed this, and wondered what he was debating about. Probably about her, but what was he so lost in thought about?

She set the bandages, gauze, and tape on the bed. She didn't want to interrupt Derek, but she couldn't take off the bandage in his current position.

"Derek?" Alexa walked over in front of Derek, crouching down so her eyes were at the level of Derek's.

Derek saw her eyes, the two different colors. Those eyes that had stared at him so much over the past month, which he felt like saw straight through the bull shit. His eyes looked away, they dropped towards his hands that had turned red and sweaty from his forceful wringing of them.

"What were you doing?" Alexa asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Sorry, Alexa. I was just… never mind." Derek sat up in the chair, putting his hands on his knees.

"Alright." Alexa sounded worried, but she didn't prod any more. "I'm gonna need to take this bandage off first…"

"Alexa?" Derek asked out of nowhere.

"Yes, Derek." Alexa sounded sweet and caring. She sounded like she wanted to answer any question he was about to throw at her.

"How old… I mean how long have you been a…?" Derek couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Quite a long time, Derek. Quite a long time."

"Well, do you know like a number?"

"It's been 198 years, 265 days…" She paused and looked at the clock on the bed side table. "Six hours, thirteen minutes, and a few seconds."

Derek was in shock.

Noticing Derek was in utter shock Alexa decided to try and explain. "I think about that fateful night every day. I can _never_forget what happened, no matter how hard I try."

There was a long awkward pause between them. Neither looking at each other.

Alexa seemed to flick a switch. She was no longer the vulnerable woman that stood before him, she was the cold hard wall that she had been before they met. "Is that all?"

Derek thought, perhaps, that Alexa hoped for more questions, but Derek's wasn't prepared. Questioning Alexa was going to have to wait until another time. Derek nodded.

"Okay, let's get this bandage off…" Alexa reached toward Derek, but he slightly jumped away. "Oh, sorry," Alexa apologized.

"No, it's my bad. I don't know why I did that."

Alexa, again, moved in to remove the bandages. She started unwrapping, quickly at first. Reaching under Derek's raised arms, around his muscular back. She slowed as the last few wraps were coming undone. She grabbed and held the gauze on Derek's chest as she looked under the gauze on his back. She took a sharp breath in, and replaced the old gauze back on.

"Here hold this," Alexa motioned towards the bandage on Derek's chest.

He did as he was told, though as he moved his arm, sharp pains shot down it.

Alexa reached over and grabbed a new gauze patch, set it on Derek's shoulder, and squeezed some antiseptic from a tube onto the gauze. She then replaced the bloody one on Derek's back with the fresh clean one.

"How's it look?" Derek wanted to know.

"Better actually. A lot better."

"So how bad is it on a scale from one to ten?"

"One to ten, with one being no biggy, I would say a six or seven." Alexa said very nonchalantly.

"Six or seven?" Derek sounded concerned.

"It was about a hundred last night, so I would say this is a major improvement."

Derek just sat there in shock. He hadn't realized how bad it was until the severity in Alexa's voice told him she wasn't joking around, and definitely not lying.

"So what's the damage? Or what was it?" Derek asked.

"Well… the Alpha forced his hand like this…" Alexa began to make hand motions to go along with her rendition of the events. "And then…"

Derek couldn't help but smile, and laugh a little. He loved it when Alexa made hand motions when trying to explain things. Her facial expressions were always so serious and determined when she-

"What?" Alexa asked, confused, and perhaps a little concerned.

"Nothing." But Derek continued to smile.

"What Derek? What is so funny?" Alexa seriously wanted to know.

"I just forgot how much I loved it when you use your hands to explain things."

"Oh." Alexa shoved her hands in Derek's jeans she was wearing.

"No, no. Don't stop. Please don't stop."

Alexa looked around, and finally conceded. "Alright, so after he got into your thoracic cavity he really didn't have to do much. He just opened his clawed hand, and raised you off the ground. This did sufficient damage to your lungs, and some heart damage, that once he threw you against the wall it was too much pain; your mind blacked out as a coping mechanism. You would most likely be dead if you weren't a werewolf… scratch that you _would, _no doubt, be dead. Even as a werewolf this is taking a lot of time, and energy. At least all of the important things are healed, and it seems only the superficial things are healing now. That should go fast, and you should be as good as new by tonight." As she finished their eyes met for the first time since she had begun talking.

There was a long pause between them. and Derek felt a warm sensation fill his entire body, which he hadn't felt in quite a long time. And as each one took the chance to gaze into the other's eyes, they were refreshing the memories they held onto for these two long years apart.

"You can take the gauze off… your chest now." Alexa muttered, not wanting to break the moment, but needing to.

"Oh, yeah." Derek removed the piece of gauze he had been holding onto and looked down at his chest. There was a small red scab right at the lower end of his sternum. "What was that from?"

"A piece of broken rib was sticking out right there. I had to put it back in place. Along with most of your ribs on your right side."

That was when Derek noticed a huge bruise running from his elbow to shoulder and then back down to his hip.

"It's from when you hit the wall. I presume everything is healed by now…"

"Healed? You call that healed?"

"Well, everything important like internal organs, bones, etc. Skin is always the last thing to heal, open wounds, then scabs, and lastly are bruises."

"Oh."

"You never learned this did you?" Alexa looked at Derek with empathetic eyes.

"No, my sister and I sort of learned the basics when we were kids, but our parents weren't actually going to teach us everything until we were going to move out. Laura had started learning, because she was a Senior, but it wasn't a whole hell of a lot."

"I'm sorry, Derek."

"Why? You didn't do this."

"I can sympathize. I was tossed into this life too, knew nothing about the extent of my own powers. On your own it can take a while." Alexa paused, hoping Derek would say something.

Derek knew deep down what he wanted to say. He wanted to say 'but now I have you' but he held that deep down. He couldn't let himself trust her so completely, love her so completely, like he had two years ago. Derek wanted to, he wanted to go back to the way things were two years ago between them, but he knew he shouldn't… at least not-

"Derek? Can I finish patching you up now?" Alexa interrupted his train of thought.

"Yeah, of course," Derek said trying not to show that he was a little annoyed that she had disrupted his very important thought process.

"Alright, well can you lift your right arm please?"

Derek did as he was asked. It hurt a little still, but it was more like tight than stabbing pain.

"Tell me if any of this hurts okay?" Alexa asked sweetly, like a pediatrician to a young kid on one of their first doctor's visits.

Derek simply nodded and prepared himself for immense amounts of pain. But there was none. Alexa's cool touch felt good against his warm skin. He watched as she moved from his elbow up to his shoulder, being very careful to check for any signs of unhealed wounds.

She moved down his torso from the shoulder, and worked her way down to his ribs. She felt the front, and the back, and then the front again. Her hands were warm now, and didn't bother him at all. She then felt his abdomen, looking up at Derek's face she pressed slightly, and then a little more. Nothing. She then did the same on his back, making sure no internal organs were still damaged.

"Alright, looks good!" She had tried to sound happy, optimistic. The truth was, she knew how close Derek had come to death last night. If the Alpha had gone any farther into his chest, he wouldn't be sitting here eyeing her. Then again she wouldn't have had to explain herself either… no. She was glad Derek was alive, nay she was over joyed.

"Can I get up now?" Derek asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"I have to go check on Scott and Stiles…"

"Oh no you don't!" Alexa gave Derek a little shove to sit him back down on the chair. "You need to rest, Derek. I will go check up on them… and get some groceries."

"Groceries?"

"Yeah, you have no food in your fridge."

"I do too," Derek said, defending his bachelor lifestyle.

"Yeah, take out, take out, and… oh yeah, _more _take out."

Derek was about to burst, when he realized she was just pushing his buttons. She wasn't purposefully trying to make him angry, it's just he was on edge. He was on edge because of Scott, because of the Alpha, and now because of Alexa. Everything had changed over the past few weeks, and Derek wasn't ready for it.

Derek broke his own chain of thought. "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"You are gonna go to sleep, and not worry about it. Just let me take care of this." Alexa motioned to the bed.

Derek sighed, he really didn't want to. He hated sleeping, he hated wasting time that he could be using to find out who the Alpha was. But the moment his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

* * *

><p>Derek awoke, unable to tell if it was dawn or dusk. He felt for his phone on the small bedside table. He felt for it, and soon had grabbed his iPhone and brought it up to his face to read the time.<p>

As his hand got closer and closer to his face though, the more lemony a smell he got. He sniffed his phone, there was a slight smell, but then he sniffed his hand, and lemon overflowed his nostrils.

"What the…?" Derek muttered to himself. Why was there a lemony smell in his house? He thought and thought... Where had the smell even come from? He sat up and began to slowly a sniff around. He remembered that his fingers had touched the bedside table.

He bent over and smelled the small wooden bedside table. The lemon smell was very strong. That was when Derek noticed the bedside table was no longer dusty. It was almost shining. And that was when Derek remembered where he had smelled it before... It was Pinesol. But what the hell was Pinesol doing in his house? And who... Alexa.

Derek got up quickly and ran out the door. The moment he opened his door the smell of house cleaners and wood repair flooded his nose.

"Alexa!" Derek heard his voice was raspy, and realized his throat was dry.

"Alexa!" He shouted again, presuming that Alexa hadn't heard him the first time.

"What?" Alexa showed up at the base of the stair, Swiffer and spray bottle in her rubber gloved hands.

"What the..." But then it all made sense to Derek. "Alexa... Have you been... cleaning?"

"Well, yeah. This place is a mess."

"Of course it is. It hasn't been used in six years_ and_there was a fire here, if you have forgotten."

"I haven't. I just thought this place could use some... um... help."

"I guess I can't complain. So, thank you." Derek heard his stomach growl.

"Hungry?" Alexa said walking back towards the kitchen, taking off her rubber gloves.

"Yes!" Derek shouted down to her as he ran down the stairs at lightning speed.

He ran into the kitchen and Alexa opened the door to the fridge, giving a sarcastic bow. "Here you are, sir."

"Why thank… you?" Derek said as he saw what was in the fridge. There was all this healthy food. Like actual fresh vegetables and fruits. There was lunch meat, and a block of cheddar cheese. It was like a supermarket in his fridge. Derek hadn't seen this much food in a fridge in over six years. Him and Laura never stayed in one place too long to need that much food, and even if they did they usually got take out.

"What? You don't like it?" Alexa sounded hurt, and a little depressed.

"No, no, no. It's okay. I just… I don't think I've had a good home cooked meal in a while."

"Well tonight is your lucky day. What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything, as long as it's home cooked and delicious."

"Alright, how about grilled steak, twice baked potatoes, and fresh steamed green beans?" Alexa suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Derek watched as Alexa got out all the ingredients. Fresh bacon, potatoes, green beans, a frozen steak, sour cream and cheese.

Derek noticed she had her own clothes on now. "Where'd you get those clothes?"

"My bag in a storage unit in Beacon Hills. I brought a couple other things too. Hope you don't mind."

"Well that depends on what you brought."

"Couple changes of clothes, and I brought my crotch rocket so I don't take your very well known car out in the open." Alexa chuckled a little at that.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Oh, right." Alexa slapped her forehead realizing that she hadn't told Derek how the night at the school had gone. "You are now a murderer."

"What?"

"Well, more of a crazy lunatic… or would it be a psycho? Either way, thanks to Scott, you are now wanted by every cop in Beacon Hills and surrounding towns."

"Why the hell did he do that?"

"Funny, I asked him the same thing. He said he thought you were dead, and saw no reason why you couldn't take the blame for what happened at the school. He couldn't exactly tell Allyson, Lydia, _and _Jackson, that there was a Werewolf on the loose inside the school."

"Wait, what? Allyson, Lydia, and Jackson were at the school?"

"Yeah, odd right? Scott said they all got texts from his phone that night telling them to go to the High School."

"But Scott lost his phone…"

"Exactly. I think the Alpha has it."

"So we can track it?" Derek asked, hopeful.

"Not really. You are a fugitive, and I am not supposed to be in Beacon Hills… so we are kinda stuck."

"What about Stiles… his dad's the sheriff?"

"Already thought about that, it would raise too much suspicion with Sheriff Stilinski."

"Oh. Damn it." Derek paused, thinking. "It's like the Alpha is outsmarting us with every move."

"No, it's like the Alpha knows your next move before you do."

"But how?"

"Now there's the million dollar question."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Thanks to all reviewers of last chapter: dreamer2322, and Murasaki Tsuki.**

**Thanks to new followers: Aristanae1864. **

**And of course, all the returning readers: ****kamikorosuXP, Writteninthestars08, xEmmaPevensiePendragonx, Cmusiclover92, rivierlina, AlainnRain, SweetFedora, Beppa, DontLikeBooks, suntan140, Derek., WackyDucky, Tinker178, blehblehblah, lightning8star, MaRiEl CulleN, omfgthisisgay321, and Murasaki Tsuki, Sun-MoonGoddess, Ava the Bird, KaylsaWrtinxD, SweetFedora, cuteliddleme143, HaikuForYou, AuraLight999, Kira Tsumi, Andraya TheLat, Pein's InsomniaticActs, kAsS3695, mmec4ever, MasonJ, jessica luv's lutzie, efgy,****JayLyn001, nemika, Team-EricSookie, Nymartian, SlightlyCrazy, Evenlight,**** LunaTygerCat, Stargazer1364, forever Nicole Cullen, Yabbit, and dreamer2322.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I know this is getting really close to two weeks, but I have had one hectic half month… but I am still writing, and committed to finishing this fic. I have still stayed within my two week limit… thank god. **

**So one last quickie… ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.<strong>

* * *

><p>Derek felt himself crash through the nurses' station. Glass shattered everywhere, and the pain was immense.<p>

Peter enjoyed putting his nephew in place. Sure he understood why Derek was angry, but they were the last of their family. They needed to stick together. Not to mention that being in the Hale family, the alphas has historically always been a male. As far back as anyone has been told, roughly a few hundred years, the alphas of the Hale family have been a male. Laura hadn't deserved to become the next alpha, that was _his_right.

He was the next in line if his older brother, Derek's father, died suddenly, was going to die, or decided to give up his status as Alpha. That's right, an Alpha could give up his status to a worthy success if they felt it necessary for the survival of the pack, but it rarely happened. Most people, once Alphas, can never go back to being a beta. They sort of become power hungry, most learn to manage it soon after they become Alphas, if not… let's just say it's not a happy ending.

Most Alphas didn't live that long anyway, since most betas are looking for ways to become an Alpha, and get out of their lowly status. There are a few Alphas that no one thinks of attacking, they are the most powerful and oldest of all Alphas. Most people who plot to become Alphas go after they newly 'promoted' Alphas, because they are still weak and unaware of their true potentials.

So Peter was supposed to become Alpha if anything happened to Derek's father… at least until Derek was old enough, not to mention strong and wise enough, to become the Alpha of the Hale family. But when the fire happened, his brother had given the Alpha status to Laura. It had happened through a window in the basement of their home while the fire engulfed them all around. Laura and Derek had barely escaped being trapped themselves.

But fate had looked sparingly upon them, and saved them. Perhaps to carry on the Hale family, or perhaps for this specific reason, so Peter could become Alpha. Either way he didn't care, because now he was Alpha, the ever annoying Laura was finally out of his hair, and no hunter or beta was going to stand in the way of that.

Peter heard something to his right, and turned just in time to see that troublesome Stiles unnaturally fire a cross bow. Peter was surprised when the bolt hit him. By the way Sties had been shaking, Peter would've guessed that Stiles couldn't hit the near side of a barn if he had tried.

The force of the arrow entering his shoulder, whipped Peter around, back the way he had been standing only moments before. Stiles had just made him angry. He reached up to pull out the vexatious bolt, only to feel a sharp pain in his gut, and a rather powerful push backwards into the wall.

Peter thought it was Derek, having recovered from his beating, but then he looked down and saw a shiny, sharp katana blade. It was sticking out, just to the right oh his belly button.

"Good job Stiles. Now drop the cross bow and get out of here." It was a woman's voice, stern but not scared, not even a little worried.

Peter looked up, expecting to see Kate Argent, and when he saw the new hunter, he almost thought it was. They both were tall and slender, yet a slight musculature. They both had long blonde hair, but the new hunter had brighter, or lighter blonde hair. It also had tighter, more natural curls that cascaded into small, yet bold waves. They both practically dressed the same too; dark jeans, tank top, leather jacket, and dark combat boots. The last of the differences between them that Peter noticed was their eyes. Kate had dark blue eyes, beautiful, but not when compared to the bright, piercing, light blue eyes of the new hunter. It was the kind of eyes that catches the attention of anyone walking by.

Peter came out of his daze, and for an instant thought perhaps the new hunter was going to kill him. Instead, she turned and ran directly into the nurses' station. Peter noticed the second Katana at her back, and began to worry that she was going to kill Derek with it. She bent down and Peter's view became skewed.

* * *

><p>"Derek, how are you?" Alexa asked.<p>

"I think I'll be okay." Derek tried to get up, only to collapse back down onto the broken glass.

"Shit. Alright…" Alexa paused to think. "We need to move you off this glass and then I'll check to see if we have any major injuries."

She tried to get Derek to stand. He wouldn't move. "Come on! We need to get out of here. You are no match for Peter."

Derek somehow, somewhere found the strength to get up, and walk. Alexa looped her hand around his waist, and Derek's arm around her shoulder. He was heavy, but being an Alpha made it easier to move Derek… but not any less awkward.

Alexa looked back down the hall, to see Peter trying to pull the sword out of the wall. She tried to keep it quiet, tried not to make a sound. She needed to hide Derek so Peter wouldn't him.

They walked into an examination room farther down the hall, and Alexa gently laid Derek down onto the floor. She looked at him and noticed a dark spot appearing on his shirt. She lifted his jacket and saw a chunk of glass sticking out of his side.

"Shit. That needs to come out." Alexa began to look around the room, in all the cabinets and drawers for gauze, gloves, tape, and a bag.

As she found each item, she put them on the counter above Derek's head. Once she found everything, she helped Derek get out of his jacket so she could see the wound better.

Alexa put on the gloves with ease, and carefully lifted up Derek's shirt half way so she could see the wound. She had to do this with extreme precision because a large chunk was sticking out and the shirt had to be lifted over the piece.

But Alexa did it, and held his shirt up while she gingerly touched the piece of glass. She saw Derek wince slightly in pain, it was tender… and in a very touchy spot. If she didn't pull it clean out it could cause more damage than necessary, maybe even puncture an organ. She carefully grabbed the piece of glass, trying not to cut herself in the process, and pulled out the piece of glass slowly.

Derek gasped in pain, but bit his lip and didn't make another sound. Once the piece of glass was out, Derek released the breath he had held in to make sure he wouldn't make one peep. Alexa was so proud that Derek made no noise. He was trying to be tough, but he was also trying to protect them.

Alexa placed the piece of gauze over the wound. It wasn't bleeding as much as perhaps she had expected, but Alexa supposed that was a good sign.

"Could you please hold this?" Alexa asked Derek.

He simply slipped his hand under his shirt where the gauze was. Alexa took the piece of glass that was in her hand, opened the Ziploc bag she had found and placed it inside. She then slid her gloves off her hands and placed those in the bag too. She was going to take it with them when they left, so the police couldn't tie any of it to Derek.

She closed the bag tightly and set it in Derek's lap. "We can't forget this."

Derek nodded, while Alexa ripped off two pieces of white athletic tape. She lifted up Derek's shirt again and taped the gauze onto his side.

"Alright, you are all set," She whispered so, hopefully, only Derek could hear. "I am going to check the hallway so we can get out of her asap."

She went out into the hall to see where Peter was. If he had gotten off the wall, that might've been a problem. So when she looked down the hall and saw that Peter wasn't there, and her bloody katana was lying on the ground she began to panic.

She stepped completely into the hallway in utter shock. But when she turned around a powerful hand gripped her neck.

It was Peter.

"Well now... I am glad we finally got to meet." Peter had a devious smile on his face. "I was going to wait for a more dramatic effect but…" He healed his burned cheek in an instant. "When you look this good... why wait?"

Alexa could still breath, and fairly comfortably, but she still tried to get his hand off her throat. He was too strong. She tried to break free… tried and failed.

"So who do we have here?" Peter inquired.

"Ms. None-of-Your-Business," Alexa responded very agitated.

Peter tightened his grip around Alexa's neck. "You should learn to show me some respect," he said very sternly. "Do you even know who you're talking to?"

"Yeah. Just some douche who thinks he's better than everyone else."

"I am no ordinary werewolf my dear. I'm an Alpha now and deserve some respect."

"I'm showing you the respect you deserve. If you want better you will have to earn it."

Peter was taken aback, this human, this female was talking to him like he was a no body. He was an Alpha, and if he had any say in the matter, he would become the most powerful of all. He could not allow this, especially since she had already stabbed him once.

Peter reached behind Alexa and grabbed the second katana. He pulled it out of its sheath with unnatural ease. He stared in awe at the magnificent blade because even in this soft light, it was still shining. He was going to enjoy killing this one, he thought to himself as a fiendish smile spread across his face.

Peter twirled the katana with an amazing grace and fluidity. He drew the sword back, about to plunge it straight through Alexa's chest.

"No!" Derek yelled from behind him.

Peter stopped the sword a mere few centimeters from piercing Alexa skin.

"Please... Peter..." but Derek couldn't bring himself to say it. He couldn't bring himself to say the three words that might stay Peter's hand. He knew what he wanted to say, what he wanted to tell Alexa.

"What?" Peter said angrily. He guessed at what Derek wanted to say, but he wanted to hear it from Derek's lips. "Tell me or I will kill her!" Peter shifted positions. He had Alexa by her throat, pinned against his body, as he held the katana to her neck. In the process Alexa's hair brushed against Peter's face.

Peter made a disgusted, confusing look. "Lemons? Why the hell do you smell like lemons?" Peter realized it was completely off topic, and returned to the issue at hand. "Never mind. Answer the question, Derek! Why not?"

"I love her!" Derek shouted. He had kept his calm, his cool, through everything that had happened. "I love her," Derek said again, more to himself than to anyone else. He had never said the words. He had never said them to Alexa, even in those few short months they were together. It was just a given... but now that he actually said them it was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"So the truth comes out…" Peter shook his head. "Pathetic. You fell in love with a hunter… _again_," Peter sneered.

"Wait… but how…?" Derek muttered.

"She told me. Kate. The night of the fire. That was the last thing she said to me. 'You can thank your _boy_for this' was what she said. Those words rang through my mind while I was trapped inside my body for the last six years. I had a lot of time to think about it, and when I realized what she meant I was surprised. So what was it?"

"What was what?"

"Why'd ya fall for Kate? Was it her beautiful eyes, or her golden locks? What about her amazing body? Or maybe…"

"I was a kid Peter." Derek interrupted. "I didn't know any better. It was just some high school crush…"

"That got your entire family killed!" Peter retaliated.

"I know! And I have been living with that guilt ever since."

"Good then we understand each other…" Peter said returning his attention to Alexa. He pulled the katana back ready to stab it through Alexa's chest.

"Wait!" Derek pleaded one last time. "I… I'll…"

"You'll what?"

"I'll do whatever you ask, just… don't hurt her."

Peter fiendishly smiled. He threw the katana across the room

"But before I become a member of your pack, I need your word that you will not harm her." Derek stared into Alexa's eye, they showed dismay, and despair. But he had to save her somehow.

Peter thought about this proposition, because as much as he wanted to kill the Argents and make them pay for what they did to him six years ago, this new Argent hadn't been a part of it. He would let her live… for now.

"I," Peter paused in contemplation again. He smiled, and snickered, then tossed Alexa against the wall knocking her unconscious.

"What? I thought you said –"

"I didn't _say_ anything, so I hadn't agreed to the terms until _now_," Peter clarified. "So from now on I promise not to harm her."

"But…"

"Derek, I couldn't let an Argent tack me to a wall and get away scotch-free now could I?"

Derek didn't respond. "So I agreed to my end of the bargain, are you going to keep yours? Or am I going to get to kill an Argent tonight?"

"No, no Peter. We have a deal."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there may have been a little confusion with the whole "immortal" thing with Alexa. The only reason why she is immortal is because she's an Alpha… it's a new twist I put on the story… hope it wasn't too confusing. **

**If there are any other questions please let me know and I will try to answer them in the next chapter… well most likely in the A/N section. **

**Thanks to the following:**

**For reviews… cause they are like fresh warm oreo cookies to me (sugar cookies with crumbled oreos in them… it's like crack I swear): dreamer2322, AuraLight, Derek., and a triple one for Stargazer1364 (glad you're caught up now!)**

**For the new reader: CuteSango07**

**For all my returners of course!: ****kamikorosuXP, Writteninthestars08, xEmmaPevensiePendragonx, Cmusiclover92, rivierlina, AlainnRain, SweetFedora, Beppa, DontLikeBooks, suntan140, Derek., WackyDucky, Tinker178, blehblehblah, lightning8star, MaRiEl CulleN, omfgthisisgay321, and Murasaki Tsuki, Sun-MoonGoddess, Ava the Bird, KaylsaWrtinxD, SweetFedora, cuteliddleme143, HaikuForYou, AuraLight999, Kira Tsumi, Andraya TheLat, Pein's InsomniaticActs, kAsS3695, mmec4ever, MasonJ, jessica luv's lutzie, efgy,****JayLyn001, nemika, Team-EricSookie, Nymartian, SlightlyCrazy, Evenlight,**** LunaTygerCat, Stargazer1364, forever Nicole Cullen, Yabbit, dreamer2322, and Aristanae1864.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so I seem to be getting around 10 days now for updates, but things are starting to heat up so I hopefully will be closer to a week for the chapters after this. **

**Anyway here is the next part. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>As always the Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.<strong>

* * *

><p>Derek sat in the passenger's seat, of his <em>own<em>car. The moment Peter had seen Derek's brand new, 2011 Chevy Camero, he had put out his hand. Derek knew what Peter wanted, and fiddled with the keys in his pocket. Giving Peter his keys? And after not driving for six years…

Reluctantly, he gave them over, and Peter smiled with excitement. It was like nothing had happened. That everything was the way it had been before the fire. But Derek knew that it wasn't. The uncle he knew, and the Alpha in front of him, were two completely different people. The uncle he remembered cared about him, would've supported him, and not have forced him to do anything… except homework.

Now, Peter was a vengeful, power-hungry psycho. Who, Derek guessed, still cared about him, but in a more literal, tough love way.

No matter how much Derek didn't want to do this, he had to. If he wanted to keep Alexa safe, he had to become a part of the pack. And once a part of it, was bound by respect and honor to do as the Alpha said.

"I'm glad you decided to join me willingly," Peter broke Derek's train of thought. "Otherwise I would've had to kill you. I already lost Laura, losing her was…. well… let's just say she was a key part of my plan."

"So you didn't kill her?" Derek finally asked, after waiting to know the truth for a few months.

Peter was taken aback, but for what reason Derek was unsure. "Why would you think that?"

"I heard it."

"From who?"

Derek didn't want to say it, because he knew what Peter would say, but he said it anyway, "Kate Argent."

Peter laughed a little, "And you believed her? Really, Derek?"

"Her heart beat didn't change, it was perfectly steady," Derek said honestly.

"And people pass lie detectors _all_the time. They just become good at lying, or convince themselves that what they are trying to pass of as the truth really is. That is why Kate Argent must be eliminated."

"So that's your _master plan_? Kill Kate Argent? Why don't you just do it yourself? You shouldn't need me for that simple of a task."

"I told you, families need to stick together. You are the only family I have left. I _can't _let you go."

Derek realized that Peter was never going to let him leave the pack. Not now… not ever. At least until some other Alpha, or werewolf came and killed Peter.

"So I can't… I mean… I can never," Derek was trying to find the right words to say. But even after finding them he couldn't bring himself to say them. He stared out the window, his mind racing towards Alexa, thinking she would be waking up soon. He began to worry. What would she do? What would she think? –

"Never what, Derek?"

"Never… live a normal life," Derek continued to look out the window.

"Ha! Normal! From the moment you were born Derek, you were anything but. Your life was never going to be normal." Peter paused, seeing the despair on Derek's face. "Normal is overrated anyway."

Derek sighed. He had always dreamed of a normal life, like his parents had. A home, with 2.5 kids, a dog, and all that would be missing was a white picket fence.

He remembered how that Dream had been lost with the fire. But _she,_Alexa, had re-awoken that hope. For the first time, he had thought that maybe, just maybe, he could be normal. But that too had come crashing down in a fiery disaster.

"Now, I'm not saying you can't have a family, because you can and will be able to… just not before me," he said with a malicious smile.

"How long will that take?" Derek said, unknowingly in an annoyed voice.

Peter grabbed Derek's neck, one had still on the wheel, but he wasn't paying any attention to the road. His eyes had turned a vibrant, almost blood, red.

"How dare you –" His voice became deeper and huskier, "– disrespect me." He began to change, his face began to shift, but he stopped the transformation. "You need to stop this insolence. I can only take so much, and if you don't care about your life, then think about that attractive Argent at the hospital."

Peter released Derek, and returned his attention to the road.

Derek felt his neck, and the five small puncture holes where Peter's claws had dug in. He looked at his hand, and saw a few small drops of blood. He needed to watch his mouth, it couldn't be like the relationship between his sister and him. Laura had treated him with respect, like an equal, not like the beta he is. Not only that, but also to protect Alexa. He has no idea how powerful Alexa is, but he was sure Peter was stronger. Much stronger. Male Alphas usually are, and Peter was born a werewolf, not turned one like Alexa.

"Wait," Something had dawned on Derek, "How did you know that Alexa was an Argent?"

"Alexa?" Peter asked confused.

Then Derek realized Peter didn't know Alexa's name. That he had simply attacked her because somehow he knew she was an Argent. "The 'attractive Argent'? Her name is Alexa."

"Oh, her! Well, I've been keeping an eye on my new pup–"

"You mean Scott?" Derek asked for clarification.

"No!" Peter responded sarcastically. "Who else would I be talking about?"

"Sorry, I didn't know if you had bitten anyone else."

"Nobody else I have seen deserves _the bite_. I mean… can you think of anyone else?"

"No." Derek honestly thought. No one should be turned, this was a curse, not a gift, like Peter thought. Look at where that had gotten Derek, _and_ Peter. Now look at Scott; a young innocent boy who was suddenly thrust into this life… Derek smiled a little. It had reminded him of Alexa. Though she was chosen to be a _mate_, not a beta. Still, their stores had similarities. "But why Scott?"

"Because I felt like it, _and_he is fatherless –" Peter broke off.

"So you want to be his new dad?"

Why not? I taught you well, for a while. You are still alive, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess. But he doesn't like you. I'm sure with all your stalking you've figured that out."

"I know… that's the next task on my list. We _need _him-"

"But why? You and I are strong enough alone, and he's just a newbie, a pup. He's like a six year old child trying to grasp the reigns of a very large horse." Derek was trying to get Scott out of his crazy Uncle's plan, and for a moment Derek thought it may have worked.

"No. He is a very vital part of my plan."

"But why?"

"He has an_ in_with the Argents." A devilish smile came across his face.

It took Derek a moment to realize what Peter was getting at… "Allison. You want to kill them all, not just Kate."

"Well, we can't ever truly be free as long as one Argent lives."

"We don't need to kill Allison, she's just a teenager! She doesn't even know about us yet!"

"We can't take that risk, Derek! We don't know what she does and doesn't know!" He paused and regained his composure. "Besides, if we kill her _entire_family, won't she want revenge…"

Derek opened his mouth to protest in Allison's defense, but nothing came out. What was he doing? He didn't know Allison well enough to say she wouldn't want revenge. Hell, he didn't know her at all. They had never met, never talked .The only things he knew about her were from hearing Scott's excessive obsession with her. And the only thing she knew about Derek was he supposedly tried to kill her and her friends at the high school a few nights ago.

"Exactly. Because revenge… well, I never imagined that I would be the vengeful type, but when your family is torn,… well, burned from you, you start thinking revenge sounds oh, so sweet."

"Yes.. yes it does," Derek agreed. He did want revenge, but not on Allison, only on Kate for what she had done, and what she had put him through. "But you promised not to hurt Alexa."

"Oh no, of course not. I keep my promises. I'll leave it up to you. But just so you understand, she's a hunter, an Argent, she will do everything she can to kill us…"

"You're wrong about her! She would never do anything to hurt me."

"And how do you know this?"

"She... she told me she loved me…"

"Isn't that what Kate told you?"

"She was a mistake, a stupid teenage crush. This… this is different."

"Different? How long have you known this Alexa, Derek?"

"We met two years ago. She wasn't an Argent then. We met when she was in college… anyway, when my sister found me–"

"Wait! You weren't with your sister?"

Derek realized he had said the wrong thing. Peter was a big stickler about family, and the fact that Derek had _left_his sister…. It was not going to go over well with Peter.

"Um… no." Derek finally managed to mumble out.

"Well, what happened?"

"We got into an argument… I sort of ran away, not ever wanting to see my sister again, not wanting to run for the rest of my life from the Argents. So I did the only thing my twenty-one year old brain could think of… I disappeared. I just needed to blow off some steam." Derek was trying to justify his actions to a lunatic… it wasn't going to go well, but he tried anyway.

"Alright, that's understandable, but why were you so far away from her? And why did it sound like she needed to find you?"

Derek bowed his head. He wasn't proud of what had happened two years ago, but then again he had met Alexa during that time.

"Well?" Peter asked impatiently.

"I went to a completely different state. I purposefully made it difficult to follow me… and she still managed to find me in three months."

"Derek, you shouldn't have done that. Blowing off steam, and completely abandoning each other… those are two different things. Needing a few days away from each other I could understand, but months. She could have died, _you _could have died –"

At this point Derek stopped paying attention. He already had this conversation with Laura two years ago. He didn't need to be scolded again. He wasn't going to apologize, those few months had been the most fun he had had in a long time, and perhaps even ever. But everything had changed since then. Perhaps Peter was right about Alexa. She wasn't an Argent then, but now she is. He thought she was human, now she turns out to be a werewolf… No. She said she was going to try her hardest to make it work and win him back. And you know what? He believed her.

"– besides, she will probably break your heart anyway." Derek heard the last bit of Peter's rant.

"No, you're wrong." Derek began to fume, but knew he needed to keep his cool in front of Peter. He is after all, an Alpha now, and after the fight at the hospital, Derek is nowhere near strong enough to take him on.

"Mhmmm… just don't come stomping over to me when it happens, 'cause all I'll tell you is: I told you so."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Now I know this may have been a shorter than the others, but trust me the next chapter will be a long one. Already working on it, and I may need to be devilish and split it in two…**

**Anyway Thanks to the reviewers… you keep me going: Andraya TheLat, and Stargazer1364.**

**For all my avid readers!: ****kamikorosuXP, Writteninthestars08, xEmmaPevensiePendragonx, Cmusiclover92, rivierlina, AlainnRain, SweetFedora, Beppa, DontLikeBooks, suntan140, Derek., WackyDucky, Tinker178, blehblehblah, lightning8star, MaRiEl CulleN, omfgthisisgay321, and Murasaki Tsuki, Sun-MoonGoddess, Ava the Bird, KaylsaWrtinxD, SweetFedora, cuteliddleme143, HaikuForYou, AuraLight999, Kira Tsumi, Andraya TheLat, Pein's InsomniaticActs, kAsS3695, mmec4ever, MasonJ, jessica luv's lutzie, efgy,****JayLyn001, nemika, Team-EricSookie, Nymartian, SlightlyCrazy, Evenlight,**** LunaTygerCat, Stargazer1364, forever Nicole Cullen, Yabbit, dreamer2322, Aristanae1864, and CuteSango07.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I was a feeling extra devilish especially since it is Halloween after all. So Happy Halloween to all! It's my favorite Holiday so hope you all enjoy it as much as me! **

**Anyway sorry this is way late. Like four or three days over two weeks. I don't know what happened… busy I suppose. Well here it is. The next few chapters I should pump out quite fast. I can't believe that this story is almost coming to an end. Don't fret still a few more tense and nail biting chapters. **

**Anyway. This chapter jumps ahead a little bit. To the second to last episode… You'll see what I'm talking about when you read it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.<strong>

* * *

><p>Derek awoke, his vision hazy, his muscles sore. He tried to move but found he was chained. He felt the cool bars against his bare back, and the rough, hard metal cuffs around his wrists. "What the…" Derek was awake now, he looked up at the chains that were restraining him.<p>

He heard a large, heavy, metal door open. He couldn't see quite yet, his eyes had not adjusted to the darkness… but he could smell _her_.

He snarled at her, changing right away. In his changed form, he could see perfectly in the darkness. He was in a cave, two large pillars held up the ceiling. He recognized where he was as well… it was the tunnels that were about a mile from his home. It had been the old slave quarters of the Hales, it was where he and his sister had hid during the fire.

"Now _that's_the animal I know," Kate's voice echoed through the probably empty room.

He growled at her again, but she flipped a switch on a table. He watched as a bright blue spark began to travel up some wires. He saw it reach the metal bars, a sharp pain hit his side. It was powerful, and painful. He couldn't stay changed with that amount of pain. He screamed as the pain traveled throughout his body. He felt it travel up his arms, and down his legs.

A few moments later, another click was heard, and the pain stopped. But when Derek tried to break he found it difficult, labored, like his diaphragm was being stubborn. He choked as he tried to take deeper and deeper breaths.

"Now Derek, you are going to play nice, or else I will have to use _this_," Kate flicked the switch again and Derek convulsed as the current coursed through his body. But Kate stopped it quickly only giving him a quick taste.

"Derek… why so angry yesterday?"

"Maybe because you were shooting up my house," Derek said with his teeth clenched.

"Oh, that was just to say hi," Kate had a dastardly smile on her face. She was going to enjoy this, Derek could tell.

"Some greeting… most people just knock." Derek was trying to keep a light mood. At least until Peter found him and got him out of this miserable place.

"I'm not most people, now am I, Derek?"

"You're an evil, conniving bitch like the rest of them."

"Does that include me, Derek?" Alexa walked through the door like nothing was wrong. She was wearing green hip-hugger cargo pants. Two black and silver desert eagles were plastered at her thighs. She had on a plain white tank top that showed off her toned arms and shoulders.

Derek couldn't say anything. Why wasn't she helping him? Why did she seem to be fine with what Kate was doing to him? He tried to beg her with his eyes that he wanted her to help. But Alexa seemed to just shrug off the look.

"So when do I get to help?"

She wanted to help. What had happened to her? Had Peter been right? Had she just been working for the Argents all along? But why?

"Not now Alexa, it's my turn to break this mutt." Kate turned from Alexa, who simply stood against a pillar.

Derek stared at Alexa intently.

"What Derek? Shocked to see your long lost girlfriend?" Kate laughed a little. "And she is working for us now… thanks to you." Kate had a devilish smile on her face.

Derek could feel the anger and rage build up inside him. He snarled at Alexa, but soon felt a shock course through his body. He didn't cry out in pain though, and when the shock was over he just bowed his head. He couldn't bear to look at Alexa.

"You know Derek, Alexa is one of the best hunters we have ever seen. She hunts werewolves down like she was born to do it. Personally, she was my favorite student," Kate turned to smile back at Alexa, who simply returned it. "The only reason why she isn't torturing you right now is because I am going to enjoy this too much."

"Are you going to torture me or just keep talking?"

"A little bit of both… I think. I'm sure you'd _die_to revisit what happened six years ago."

"What did happen?" Alexa asked from behind.

Kate was genuinely smiling. "Oh I am soooo going to enjoy telling her how much _fun_we had," she whispered in Derek's ear.

He growled at her.

"I can make all of your pain and suffering go away, Derek. All I need you to do is tell me who the other beta is."

"So I see you don't want to know who the Alpha is anymore… odd."

Kate backed away from Derek. "You don't know who the Alpha is."

"And how do you know?"

"Because you would have killed him already… after all, he did kill your sister."

"See, that's funny because I don't believe he did."

Kate was in utter disbelief. "Oh, so I see how this is going to work. You're going to be difficult. Fine, that just makes me have more fun."

Kate walked over to the electrical switch again, but Derek didn't watch her. He was staring at Alexa… how could he have been so blind?

* * *

><p>Shit. Alexa thought to herself. This is not going well… Kate is torturing Derek right in front of me, and I can't do anything to stop it. And he's looking at me with his big beautiful green eyes… it's tearing me apart, but I can't free him. By the time I tried to knock Kate out, the big brawny guy would've shot me square in the chest. I can't help Derek if a) I'm dead, or b) the Argents find out I'm a werewolf.<p>

But this is too much. Kate is making me stay here and watch this. I can't leave, if I do, she will know I still care about him. Damn it! Derek probably thinks I am an –

* * *

><p>Evil, conniving, little bitch! Derek thought as another course of electricity hit hard. Derek cried out in anger, not in pain, but neither of the two women could tell the difference.<p>

Alexa used me, Derek thought, and that is the last straw. I have had it with women using me! No more, both of them are going to die. Kate, I don't care who kills her, Peter or I, whoever. But Alexa… she is going to see a part of me she has never seen before.

Derek turned and snarled loudly directly at Alexa.

* * *

><p>Oh yeah, he is beyond pissed, Alexa thought. I don't know how the hell I am going to explain this one to him. I was just gaining his trust back and then… Peter. I should've known, should've seen it coming. How stupid am I? All the clues were right there for me and I completely missed them!<p>

This is so frustrating! I don't want to watch, I can't watch, and yet here I am pretending like nothing's wrong, when really a crazy bitch is torturing him. The funny thing is… I don't think he's gonna break. Not now. He thinks he has nothing left now because of me.

Oh god… I hope she doesn't kill him…

* * *

><p>"Alexa?" Kate touched Alexa and she woke from her trance-like state.<p>

"What?" Alexa has realized that she had been staring at Derek and had been completely out of it.

"Walk outside with me." Kate put her arm around Alexa's shoulder. As they walked out the door Kate turned to the man guarding it, "Hey, Frank."

"Yeah?"

"Watch him, will ya?"

"Yes, ma'am." Frank turned on his heel and went inside the room. He shut the door behind him, so now Kate and Alexa were the only two out there.

"So, how are you doing?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I know you loved him at one point –"

"Key word, Kate, 'at one point'. What can I do to convince you that I _don't_love him?" Alexa was trying to keep her cool. She was trying to sound convincing, and not like she cared.

Kate smiled fiendishly.

* * *

><p>Derek had nearly given up all hope. He didn't want to do this anymore. He just wanted to be free from the Argents, from this life.<p>

"Frank!" Derek heard Alexa call from outside the room.

"I'll be right back sweetheart, don't go anywhere," Frank said, to which Derek furrowed his brow.

He tried to hear what was going on out there, but he couldn't.

The three hunters walked in together, Frank and Kate had big smiles on their faces… Alexa was stern and cold. He couldn't read her, he had never been able to read her, ever since they had met. She had always kept her feelings behind a wall, and even when she did finally let him in, it was only past the first level, and now he knew why. But even now, it seemed like he just had to keep peeling layer after layer off the wall, and yet even when he broke through the hardest wall yet, another wall appeared to block him.

Now, Derek was unsure of everything he had done. He thought that maybe, just maybe, he had finally broken through that wall when she told him about herself, but he was wrong. She had changed, even if she had initially joined the Argents to find him, she was different now. She had an ulterior motive, she was moving things behind the curtains, playing a dual role. But for what purpose? What reason does a werewolf have to join the Argents? What reason did she have for wanting him killed?

Derek watched her carefully walk in, Kate go to her post at the shock station, Frank stand over in the corner looking menacing, but Alexa kept walking closer to him. She paused, and gazed over towards Kate. Kate nodded.

"It looks like it's my turn now, Derek," Alexa smiled devilishly. "So, are you gonna tell me who the Alpha is?" She paused, but took a step closer. "If you do I'll make sure you're killed quickly."

Derek began to pull against his restraints, he could feel the fury and rage boil inside of him. It took all of his might not to turn, because he knew if he did Kate would shock him.

"Now, now Derek. Don't be mad that you got played… again."

Derek wanted to shout at the top of his lungs at her. He wanted to say all the feelings that were flaming up inside… but he held back.

"Oh, what's that saying Kate? Something about fool me once…" She paused thinking. "Oh yeah. This is what I think your motto for life should be. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me. Cause you never learned your lesson Derek. Granted I wasn't an Argent when we first met but…"

"Just kill me," Derek muttered.

"What was that? You need to speak up," Alexa most likely heard him the first time, but Derek assumed she wanted Kate to hear it too.

"I said… Just KILL ME!" He yelled at her in anger, struggling against his restraints.

Alexa looked over at Kate for guidance. She shook her head.

"Sorry, not yet, love," Alexa said almost playfully.

"So you're still taking orders from her? I figured you would have surpassed Kate by now."

"No. She still has many more years on me. I may be better in talent, but she has more wisdom."

Derek laughed. What was Alexa playing at? She knew way more about werewolves than the entire Argent family combined. Why was she playing this silly game? She couldn't honestly be hunting her own kind now and killing them?

But then Derek remembered how she was turned. She had every reason to hate werewolves and want revenge. He was just practice. Practice for when she faced her true enemy… the one who turned her.

Derek thought that Alexa was using him… but while Alexa seemed not to care, she was panicking on the inside.

She realized that she probably sounded like such a back stabbing bitch. She needed to find out a way to tell Derek that she was there to help, that she still cared.

"That's right," Kate interjected snapping Derek and Alexa back to reality.

"Anyway, Derek, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Why don't you just tell her _yourself_," Derek sneered.

Alexa was taken aback. He truly hate her now, he was trying to reveal that she knew about the Alpha. That she hadn't just shown up a few days ago at the Argents house claiming to be done with her fake werewolf case. There was no going back, she had to play the part even better now.

"Me? How could I tell Kate who the Alpha is, I have no idea. You are my only lead."

"What are you playing at Derek?" Kate interrupted seeing that Alexa was having difficulties, and that she wasn't getting anywhere. "Now tell us who the Alpha is, or do you want more pain?" Alexa stepped back from Derek as Kate took a step towards Derek. "You can stop the pain anytime Derek, just tell us who the Alpha is. I mean, a masochist can only take so much," Kate said with a cackle.

Derek growled in anger. He was hoping that old saying, killing someone with your eyes, might finally work. Unfortunately, it was going so well, but he still tried.

Kate looked at her phone, either for the time or a message no one could tell. That was until she said, "I'll be back in ten minutes with something that will make you talk. Frank! Watch the hallway. Alexa, watch him."

Alexa nodded.

Kate eyed Alexa a little suspiciously.

"Are you kidding me? I know what you think about me… just so you know, I feel _nothing_ for this… _thing_."

"Alright," Kate said believing Alexa, and feeling like perhaps she was finally ready to face Derek. "I will be back with a friend, and some more supplies. He isn't going to break easily, but it can and will be done."

"You better get back fast before I decide to torture him myself," Alexa called out as Kate and Frank left the room.

Before Kate shut the large metal door she turned and smiled back to Alexa. "Good girl."

Alexa nodded, and was glad when Kate finally shut the door. She finally let down her façade.

"So... you've now become a back-stabbing-bitch huh?"

Alexa turned around, "Yep. You have a problem with that?"

Alexa walked closer to Derek, and then she did something that Derek didn't expect. Her face changed from cold and shielded, to vulnerable and weak. "Derek," she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry!" Derek shouted.

"Shhh!" Alexa whispered loudly not wanting Frank to hear, and placing her finger on Derek's lips. It wasn't a forceful move, it was kind and gentle. "Please, let me explain." Alexa changed tones again, "You should know your place!"

Derek looked at her confused, it was like she was bipolar.

Alexa lowered her voice again, "we need to keep up appearances, so just play along."

"Why should I!"

"I know you don't trust me, least of all now. But please, just listen." Alexa switched again, "Because I said so! Now, I said shut up!" Alexa did something she didn't think about… she slapped Derek clear across the face.

Derek and Alexa were both shocked by what she did. "I'm so sorry. I just… oh my god. Derek?" He looked into her eyes, and saw sincere and honest worry. It had hurt, more than expected, but he still didn't trust her. He probably wouldn't trust her for a long time, if he even made it out of this alive, and if Alexa was actually telling the truth.

"I'm fine. That was good, but next time try a little softer."

"Yeah… sorry sometimes I don't remember my own strength… pretending to be human and all."

"About that…" Derek decided to interject with something so Frank didn't get suspicious. "I'm going to kill you!" Derek's eyes flamed with rage.

"I'd like to see you try," Alexa sneered.

The heat left them quickly and they returned to their secret conversation. "How do I know you didn't join the Argents to kill werewolves… after all you don't have a very good track record with them."

"No all werewolves are bad. In fact, not all Alphas are crazy like Peter… I would never kill my kind, unless they deserved it."

"How do I know I don't deserve to die?"

Alexa sighed… "I would never do anything to harm you… unless doing nothing would get you killed… like now."

"Then why don't you let me out?"

"Kate will be back any moment, and in your condition, you are in no shape to fight an Argent–"

"But there are two of us."

"–and two of them. Not to mention Kate has a blue monkshood bullet already loaded in her gun… just in case. No, we need to wait until she leaves for a longer period of time."

Alexa paused and saw the hope from Derek's eyes fade. "Please just try to hold on," she touched Derek's cheek softly.

Alexa realized there hadn't been any noise in a while. "Why so quite all of a sudden?" Her voice was harsh, but her face and eyes weren't.

"You're not any fun to talk with. I'm done talking," Derek turned away from her touch.

Alexa was unsure if Derek was still playing during that second sentence. She thought deep down, knowing she didn't have very long left "Derek… remember what I told you after our first night together…" Alexa whispered sweetly, she touched his chin, and coaxed Derek to turn his head and stare into her eyes. She moved her hand slowly up to his cheek and began to sweetly caress it.

Derek closed his eyes as his mind raced to that simpler time. "You told me that you had never felt like that before. That you had never loved anyone so completely and –" Derek paused.

Alexa motioned for Derek to finish that statement.

Derek couldn't bring himself to finish the statement. Tears began to well up in his eyes, and the words got stuck in his throat.

Alexa took his face in her hands softly. "– and I never will again," Alexa finished the sentence for Derek, tears beginning to surface for her too. She kissed Derek.

It wasn't a short kiss. It was a long passionate one. In it, Alexa tried to give Derek all the hope she had left in herself. She needed him to come out of this, and come out of it stronger. She hoped that Derek could feel all the love, emotion, and hope that she was putting into that one kiss.

They both wanted it to last longer, but knew that they needed to compose themselves before Kate got back. She pulled away slowly, resting her head against Derek's chest, and taking her hands from his cheeks. "Please forgive me."

Derek smiled.

Alexa pulled away but kept one hand on Derek's shoulder. "I promise, I will get you out of here. Even if I have to blow my cover, and tell everyone I'm a werewolf."

Alexa stared into Derek's eyes, and saw a new fire. One of passion, of hope. One that burned bright and strong, that would take a lot to make it go out. Alexa smiled and put a hand on Derek's cheek again, he closed his eyes and tilted his head toward the hand and tried to hold it there if only for a moment longer.

Derek and Alexa both heard a door shut, and footsteps in the hallway outside the cell. Neither wanted this moment to end, but they knew it had to. Alexa wiped the tears from Derek's eyes, and then her own.

They heard the door open, Derek looked up, and then felt another slap across his face.

"And that's for being breaking my heart!" Alexa shouted.

Alexa heard Kate's slow resounding clap. She turned around to see Kate smiling at her.

* * *

><p><strong>And as promised this was just over 9 pages. One of the longer ones. <strong>

**Thanks to the reviewer, who always seems to put a smile on my face. Keep it up!: Stargazer1364.**

**And the two new readers: Chay2193, and 19irene96.**

**Thanks to those who continue to read: ****kamikorosuXP, Writteninthestars08, xEmmaPevensiePendragonx, Cmusiclover92, rivierlina, AlainnRain, SweetFedora, Beppa, DontLikeBooks, suntan140, Derek., WackyDucky, Tinker178, blehblehblah, lightning8star, MaRiEl CulleN, omfgthisisgay321, and Murasaki Tsuki, Sun-MoonGoddess, Ava the Bird, KaylsaWrtinxD, SweetFedora, cuteliddleme143, HaikuForYou, AuraLight999, Kira Tsumi, Andraya TheLat, Pein's InsomniaticActs, kAsS3695, mmec4ever, MasonJ, jessica luv's lutzie, efgy,****JayLyn001, nemika, Team-EricSookie, Nymartian, SlightlyCrazy, Evenlight,**** LunaTygerCat, Stargazer1364, forever Nicole Cullen, Yabbit, dreamer2322, Aristanae1864, and CuteSango07.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the next installment. Wanted to get it out before the two week mark comes up again. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.<strong>

* * *

><p>"This wasn't exactly what I had expected," Kate stated bluntly. "Personally I was hoping you would have punched him, or perhaps even taken out your gun and shot him once... but just a slap!"<p>

"Sorry, I didn't realize you wanted me to hurt him. If you had let me I could've done a lot worse." Alexa walked back to her place near the pillar.

"I'm sure you could. But we don't need to... I've brought a little something to help us." Kate finally walked into the room, raising a hand carrying an old, worn, leather bag. "Can you guess what it is?" Kate sounded as though she was playing a game with a child. Kate. Lightly set the bag down on the table. She opened the bag slowly, delicately until it was lying neatly on the table.

The scent hit Alexa's nose like a fresh, hot pot of coffee... though this substance didn't make her feel good. "Blue Monkshood."

"Correct." Kate pulled out a large clump of flowers. Alexa had never seen so much natural and unprocessed monkshood in a long time.

Kate took the piece of blue monkshood and turned it over in her hands, contemplating all the things she could do with it. "So Derek... feel like telling me anything? I really would prefer to keep all of this blue monkshood for the Alpha but... I think I can make an exception." Kate flashed her devilish smile. "Now I know this doesn't hurt unless placed into an open wound," Kate set the monkshood back on the table, and propped her foot up on the table. "But I have a solution–" Kate pulled out a small dagger from her boot, "–for that." Kate threw the blade into the table with a thud, so it stuck.

"But won't that kill him?" Alexa asked without thinking.

"And why do you care?" Kate had caught the falter in Alexa's question.

"I… well, we still need him to find the Alpha, and the other beta." Alexa paused to think. "I would hate to have gone through all this trouble not to find out anything, you know?" She had done well to fix her slip up.

"True… but still… It would be a long painful death, something I thought you might appreciate."

"You always think ahead, don't you?"

"That's what it takes to win. Be one step ahead of your enemy."

"I'll make a mental note." Alexa said honestly, but for a different reason than Kate thought.

"Shall we get on with the torture?" Kate was beginning to grow impatient, Alexa could tell. Patience was not a virtue to Kate, never had been, and probably never would be.

"Of course. You wanna try questioning him again? You seemed to get him to talk more than me so… I can always handle the shock button?" Alexa tried to persuade her, not having the heart to continue torturing Derek herself.

"Good point, and it may get done faster."

The two women began to switch places, but Kate's phone vibrated. She took it out and looked at it. "Ugg. Seriously!" Kate was angry now, obviously due to the text she had just received. "Frank!" She yelled.

"What?" Alexa inquired as Kate did a 180 and made her way back to the table, putting her phone away.

"My idiot brother can't seem to take care of anything. He needs me back at the house, something to do with Allison being in trouble… or some other shit. Frank!" Kate turned towards the door to see if Frank was coming or not.

The door slid open and Frank stuck his head in, "Yes, Kate?"

"Get in here," Kate said getting right to the point. She began to pack the monkshood back into the bag, "I need you to keep an eye on him until we get back–"

"We?" Alexa wondered.

"Yes, you and I. We need to go back to the house," Kate finished as she slid the dagger back into her boot.

"But Chris doesn't even know I'm here."

"Well it appears he needs all the help he can get… so come on." Kate had already started heading for the door.

"So why doesn't Frank go with you… you know how Chris feels about me –"

"Yes, but I don't care at the moment. There must be something important that Chris needs _me_ for, which means he needs _the best_. So that's why I'm taking you with me," Kate lied. The truth was she still didn't quite trust that Alexa was over Derek. There was just something… ah, she didn't know, or really care for that matter. The point was that Kate had a gut feeling that there was still a little somethin'-somethin' between Derek and Alexa, and her gut was usually right.

"But –"

"But nothing. You are coming with me… now. End of discussion." Kate was already at the door.

Alexa opened her mouth to protest, but Kate just glared at her. Alexa just nodded and reluctantly trudged on behind her.

Kate left the room not giving a second look back, but Alexa, before she shut the door, gave one last, longing glance at Derek. Then the door slid gracefully between them, cutting off each other's view.

Alexa paused at the door, wondering if she should reveal herself right there and then… no. Not yet. Not yet.

"Are you coming?" Kate sang back down the hallway.

"Yes, just making sure the door is shut," Alexa called back.

"Well hurry up, I haven't got all day."

* * *

><p>The trip back to the Argent house was a long and quiet one. Alexa stared out the car window, peering up at the mid-afternoon sky. Most of the leaves had fallen from the trees, which gave the forest an eerie look. The sky was still blue, but pale, and not very lively.<p>

Alexa may have actually enjoyed the car ride if it hadn't been for two things: first, leaving Derek, and second, how crazy Kate drove. It was like she was a mad woman. Being in a hurry is one thing, but driving like you don't care if you live or die is another.

But within a few minutes the car came to a halting, whip-lash stop. Neither woman said a word, Kate got out of the car quickly, while Alexa waited.

Alexa was contemplating what was happening, and what was going to happen. Chris never really trusted Alexa, she hadn't been in the family long enough (and never actually was a part of the bloodline), and she had loved one… a werewolf. Chris was the one who kept the secrets, but Kate felt like Alexa deserved to know the truth. That was the way things worked, Chris would withhold something, Kate would tell Alexa, and then Chris would find out and get mad at Kate, but then furious with Alexa. Chris never could get mad at family, no matter how terrible the crimes they committed.

Alexa got out of the car, and watched as Kate barged right into the house, leaving the door wide open. She sulked into the home, trying not to draw any attention to herself.

She heard some yelling, but didn't really pay any attention. She followed the screaming to the living room.

"You need to – What the hell is _she_doing here?" Chris had stopped his argument with Kate as soon as he saw Alexa.

"I…" Alexa began, but Kate cut her off.

"She is here because I brought her. Chris, she deserves to see retribution for what Derek did to her."

"What, break her heart? And you think that is a good enough reason to hate someone?"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter, she's here now –"

"And with _guns _in my house!" Chris said pointing to the two .45 desert eagles strapped to Alexa's thighs.

Alexa rolled her eyes and took them out. She handed them to Chris reluctantly. He took both guns and shoved them into the small of his back.

"There. Ya satisfied now?" Kate said, annoyed. Chris smiled and gave a simple nod, so Kate continued, "So why do _I_need to be the one to take Allison to the safe house?"

"Because I need a good hunter to go with her… and someone I can trust."

"Then send Alexa!"

"No! How many times do I have to tell you! You are taking Allison and getting out of here. Besides, I think you've caused enough damage."

"Oh! Why I oughtta –"

"Kate," Chris' voice was stern.

Kate seemed to be contemplating. After a few tense moments, Kate sighed and reluctantly said, "Yes, brother." There was a short pause, "But I'm not doing this for you… for Allison."

"Good, her mother is upstairs helping her pack, and she should be down soon."

"So how long should we stay there?"

"Until I call you. If you don't hear from me in a week then… well, you know what to do."

"What am I going to do?" Alexa had directed her question at Kate, but it was Chris who answered.

"You are staying here, under my watchful eye."

"What!" Alexa shouted in shock. Kate thought Alexa had said that because she wanted to get back to finding out who the Alpha was, but the truth was Alexa wanted to get back to Derek to free him, and not leave him with Frank.

"You heard me. Now take a seat." Chris' voice was like a rock, cold and hard.

"Grr," Alexa muttered under her breath as she took a seat on the couch, arms crossed.

Allison came down from her room on the second floor, dragging her luggage on the ground. It was obvious that she didn't want to go.

Chris and Kate walked over to the entry way. Chris' back was turned to Alexa, but she could see the faces of Kate, Allison, and Allison's mom clearly.

Chris' tone changed. He was caring and gentle now, "Come on sweetie, this is for your protection."

"I know all about the werewolves, dad. I want to help." Allison was sincere.

"Who told you?" Chris asked, shocked and concerned.

Allison didn't say anything, but her gaze betrayed her. She glanced at Kate, if only for a second, but that was enough for Chris to get it.

"Kate…" Anger was bubbling up through Chris' rock-like exterior. "I told you _I_would be the one to tell her… when she was ready."

"Well, when is that? To me it seemed like you were never going to tell her. Besides, we knew years before she did. And look at us, we turned out okay." Kate said as she patted her brother on the back.

"We'll deal with that when you two come back. Now go on, get in Kate's car, Allison."

Allison was about to try and protest again but Chris must have given her a stern, fatherly look because Allison went quiet. She was silent as she hugged her mom, and walked out of the house, the only noise was her luggage clanking and thudding behind her. While Kate gave a quick hug to her brother, she gave a wink, and a dastardly smile to Alexa, who furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Alright, well, we best get going, I wanna try and get to the safe house before dark." Kate waved goodbye as she walked through the open door.

Chris and Mrs. Argent walked through the door together to say goodbye to their two girls. They both put on fake smiles as they waved lovingly at the two departing.

Alexa sat on the couch her head in her hands thinking. How could she possibly have let this happen? She needed to sneak out the back and get to Derek. What she had told him, and what they had done in those ten minutes alone together could only last so long.

Alexa heard footsteps and looked up to see Chris walking into the living room. He sat down opposite her, wringing his hands.

"Alexa, don't take this personally –"

"Personally?" Alexa laughed. "Let me guess, you don't trust me and probably never will. _And _you're afraid to take me with you to go kill the Alpha because you think Derek might get killed too. Well, news for you, but I'm over him. How many times do I need to tell you and your sister that?" Alexa crossed her arms and laid back against the couch, her rant obviously over.

Chris smiled. Alexa was right. She had hit it spot on, and he was impressed. "See, that's just it. You know what Kate and I are about to say, yet we hardly know anything about you."

"I told you everything that was important. My parents died when I was young, I stayed with my grandma, and when she died sophomore year at Bowden I decided to live with a few friends. Then Derek showed up senior year and it was cute and fun, but he broke my heart. He made me cold, and heartless, which according to Kate makes me perfect for this job."

"Right. Do you know the real reason why Kate started talking to you?"

"No," Alexa lied.

"Truth is, she wanted to use you as bait to catch Derek. I just wanted to leave you alone, but Kate has her plans that involve getting more people than necessary hurt. Ever since..." Chris trailed off. He didn't know how much Alexa had been told about Kate and Derek.

"Since Derek?"

"Yeah, it was an odd age difference, but she's been different ever since the Hale house burned down. She has become an introvert when it comes to feelings, and a cold blooded killer when it comes to hunting. Honestly, I think she truly loved him."

"That's a shock. After all the shit she's put him through."

"Yeah, Kate has never been good with big surprises, or finding out someone has been keeping a secret from her. I think that may be why she told you everything I told her not to. Either way, when she found out Derek was a werewolf, and that many of his family members were too, she took it pretty hard –"

"And then burned down the Hale house." Alexa interjected.

"What?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? She felt like it was her duty to kill werewolves so she burned down the entire Hale house, purposefully leaving only Derek. She felt great remorse, I assume, at one point, but that time has come and gone, and now she feels little, if anything, for anyone."

"No way! Kate would never do anything like that!" Chris stood up in defense of his little sister. "There were children and human adults in the Hale house when it burned down. You know the code, we only kill wolves who have killed others. Besides, it was labeled a natural fire, one caused by some electrical wiring and some insulation or something."

"Just a theory."

"Well it's wrong! If I took all the theories I had on you, you probably wouldn't be sitting here right now–"

"Why would I be dead in a ditch?" Alexa stood up too, she was fed up with how Chris treated her.

Chris was taken aback. "How could you think that? After everything we've done for you, you still think we could do that to you?"

Alexa opened her mouth to say something, to scream something in Chris' face, but nothing came. He was right, they had taken her in during one of the darkest periods in her long life. She sat down, calming herself.

Chris waited for a reply. When none came, he turned to leave.

"Chris?" Alexa said softly.

"Yes," Chris had calmed down too, or at least he played the part. He had stopped walking, but he only slightly turned his head, not completely turning around quite yet.

"You're right." Alexa admitted.

"About what?"

"You deserve so much more than a simple thank you," Alexa tried so hard to convey her sincerity after their argument. "But I don't know how to show you how thankful I am to you. You took me in, when you didn't have to."

In all of Alexa's years, she never thought she would say that to an Argent. "I know it wasn't your idea, and that you weren't really fond of it… and still sort of aren't," Alexa stated. "But believe me when I tell you it had changed me, and I like to think for the better. And know that I will _never_forget what you've done for me."

"Um… you're welcome." Chris hadn't been prepared for that. "Now stay here." And with that he quickly left the room. And Alexa was once again alone to contemplate what had happened.

Alexa had been serious, Chris had changed her. Alexa no longer thought the Argents were cold blooded killers. She knew they had a code, one that most of them followed. Sure it was an honor code, but one that the Argents stuck by, through thick and thin.

Alexa never wanted to kill anyone, but after her first encounter with an Argent many decades ago, she swore if she was ever unlucky enough to meet another she would kill them first. But something was different when she met Chris.

He was a family man, one who would do anything to protect them. But his hatred for all werewolves, good or bad, was something Alexa wanted to alter one day, when the time was right. Alexa knew that even if Chris found out, he would never kill her. She hadn't killed anyone, and though he acted like he wasn't happy about her there, he was just concerned with her safety, and praying that she wouldn't turn into another Kate. But he would still hate her.

Alexa hoped, if she got close enough, that when she did finally reveal herself, maybe… just maybe… Chris could live with it.

Now onto the more urgent, and more pressing issue: Derek. Alexa was going to have to wait until Chris left to go do something… but how long could that take?

Over the next few hours, Chris popped his head in and out of the living room, checking to make sure that Alexa hadn't moved. After the first few times Alexa could time it, and decided to say "I'm still here," every time Chris poked his head it.

After the first hour of sitting there, Alexa finally pulled out her iPhone and began playing Angry Birds. But even that got boring after a while, so she kept switching games, wishing that she had taken Scott's number from Allison's phone.

Finally, after five hours of sitting in that stupid living room, Alexa overheard Chris talking with Mrs. Argent. He was leaving, he needed to go to the hospital to check up on a few people.

Finally, Alexa thought.

Alexa listened, and listened to make sure that Mrs. Argent wasn't coming. Alexa got up off the couch slowly, trying hard not to make a sound. She tiptoed to the back door. She held her breath as she unclicked the dead bolt. But no one came. She opened the door slowly, praying that it wouldn't squeak, and then realized there was still a screen door. Those were always the ones to squeak. She pushed down the handle, no noise, but as she began to open the screen door, it creaked. Alexa stopped abruptly, but didn't hear anyone coming. Her heart began to race as she went to open the door a little more... it squeaked, and Alexa's heart stopped. But she kept opening the door. She opened it just enough to squeeze through, shutting the inner door behind her quietly. As soon as the screen door was closed she bolted, and ran as fast as she could towards _him_.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway thanks to the reviewers, I always get excited to read them: dreamer2322, and Andraya TheLat.<strong>

**For all my avid readers!: ****kamikorosuXP, Writteninthestars08, xEmmaPevensiePendragonx, Cmusiclover92, rivierlina, AlainnRain, SweetFedora, Beppa, DontLikeBooks, suntan140, Derek., WackyDucky, Tinker178, blehblehblah, lightning8star, MaRiEl CulleN, omfgthisisgay321, and Murasaki Tsuki, Sun-MoonGoddess, Ava the Bird, KaylsaWrtinxD, SweetFedora, cuteliddleme143, HaikuForYou, AuraLight999, Kira Tsumi, Andraya TheLat, Pein's InsomniaticActs, kAsS3695, mmec4ever, MasonJ, jessica luv's lutzie, efgy,****JayLyn001, nemika, Team-EricSookie, Nymartian, SlightlyCrazy, Evenlight,**** LunaTygerCat, Stargazer1364, forever Nicole Cullen, Yabbit, dreamer2322, Aristanae1864, CuteSango07, Chay2193, and 19irene96.**


	14. Chapter 14

**With only 2 or 3 chapters left (including this one)… how is it all going to wrap up? **

**Well…**

**Wait! If I told you the ending what would be the point in reading? So go on, read, and enjoy one of the last chapters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.<strong>

Alexa ran through the forest, her feet knowing exactly where to take her. She ran through the forest, like she had so many times before, weaving in and out of trees, ducking under low branches, and jumping over fallen trees. It had been a long time since she had had the chance to run, to just be herself and run.

Within no time she was back at the Hale house, retracing the steps Kate and her had taken only a few hours prior. She found to door to the slave quarters with ease. The door was large and heavy, and had squeaked every time they had opened it earlier.

So much for Alexa's quiet plan. That was scrapped, and she had to think of another plan quickly. As she reached for the door a long desperate howl wracked the woods. Alexa thought perhaps it was from Derek deep within the caves, but it was so clear, and unbroken. The Alpha? Oh god, he was looking for Derek. He was calling for Derek, asking for a sign as to where Derek was. She had to get down to Derek's holding cell before he responded out of desperation.

She could've cared less if the door squeaked, so when it did she just opened it. She decided to act like Kate and be the boss. She put on her best don't-give-me-any-shit attitude. She walked like she had intention, and purpose, which she did, but something different than Frank would expect.

As she walked in, she realized she didn't know if anyone else was there. Kate could have called anyone, told them she needed back up to watch Derek until she got back. She thought on her feet, and decided against making a huge fight with Frank until she knew if anyone else was in the room with Derek, or if anyone was on their way.

Alexa walked down the stairs, but heard a gun click in her direction. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Frank!"

"Alexa?"

"Yeah, put the gun down, Frank! It's just me." Alexa called back.

"Oh, well come out slowly. Hands where I can see them."

"Frank! You can't be serious. It's me!"

"I can't be too sure."

"Fine! I'm coming around the corner. Hands first. Don't shoot them off."

"Okay, slowly."

Alexa walked, annoyed, from around the corner, her hands first. "See Frank it's just me."

"Sorry, can't be too careful. Especially since Kate never texted me about what happened with Chris."

"Yeah, about that, Kate isn't coming back for a while. She had to take Allison to the safe house. She sent me to check up on _it_."

"Oh."

"Well are you going to let me in, Frank?" Alexa sounded impatient.

Frank was hesitant.

"Frank? Is there something you'd like to –"

But Alexa never managed to finish that sentence, because another long, lonely howl echoed through the night. Alexa thought it may have been the Alpha calling again. But then she realized it was coming from within Derek's prison. Shit. He had answered the Alphas call to him.

"Let me in right now!" She screamed, in part being really angry with Frank, and the other part was in hopes that Derek would hear her outside the door.

Frank did as he was told this time, though probably because he was shaking in his combat boots. Frank held the door for her, but Alexa didn't say 'thank you' and definitely did not give Frank the time of day. She stepped inside, and waited for Frank to close the door behind her. When he didn't, Alexa turned around and slammed the door with enormous strength.

She turned to look at Derek, he seemed tired and weak. She walked carefully over to him, trying not to make a sound. She put a hand out to touch his face, "Derek?" she whispered softly.

He lunged at her hand, only to be caught by the restraints. His eyes were still a bright blue from his howl not moments before. "You… you came back?" Derek managed to mutter.

"Of course. How could you ask that?" Alexa's hand finally touched the scruffy cheek it had been yearning for.

"What hope you put in me dwindled soon after you left, as tough guy out there took a baseball bat to my ribs over the last few hours."

The gleam in Alexa's eyes faded. She hadn't realized that Frank would continue to torture Derek for information, while Kate was gone. But then she remembered the text Kate had sent a few minutes after leaving. Kate had said it was to her brother telling him they were on their way… Alexa should've known better.

Alexa looked through the darkness at Derek's chest. Even in what little light there was, she could see distinct marks, that would match the profile of a baseball bat perfectly, beginning to form on Derek's skin.

She walked over to the light, and flicked a switch. The bright light hurt Derek's eyes at first, but they adjusted quickly. In the fluorescent light, Alexa could see just how bad the bruises were. They were all the colors of the rainbow: green, blue, purple, yellow, even a kind of orange-ish one.

"Well you don't need to worry any more. I'm here to get you out." Alexa tried to sound triumphant.

"Now? Couldn't you have done this a few hours ago? Like before you and queen psycho-bitch left?"

"I told you why I couldn't let you go then."

"And you think we can take them now?"

"Kate's gone, Derek." Alexa said, beginning to look at the cuffs holding Derek up.

"What?"

"She has to take Allison to a safe house a few states over. She won't be back for at least a day or two." Alexa was about to break the first cuff when they both heard a loud noise just on the other side of the door.

Alexa feared it may have been the Alpha, so she prepared herself to turn. She backed away, into the shadows, and disappeared from sight.

The door opened slowly, and then paused. A clawed hand reached around, grabbing the door, and gradually began opening it again.

In the darkness, Alexa's heart slowed, her breathing became deeper. She watched the door for a head to appear so she could pounce.

"Scott?" Derek asked out of the blue.

The little high school Beta poked his head into the open doorway. He was changed, but he quickly turned back into himself.

"Derek!" Scott cried out in triumph, copying Tiger Wood's fist pump in the process.

"Seriously, Scott? Was the fist pump that necessary?" Alexa said nonchalantly, as she walked out of the darkness.

Scott just stood in shock, his mouth open, jaw practically on the ground.

Alexa turned her back on Scott and headed towards Derek. Scott could feel the bones in his face moving again, his heart pounding in his chest. He turned, and ran after Alexa. She was not going to hurt Derek after it took Scott this long to find him.

"Scott, no!" Derek yelled.

But Alexa had been ready. She spun around, the back of her fist hitting Scott square in the jaw, sending him flying to the ground. She glared at him, and then continued her journey to Derek. She reached up to grab Derek's cuffs.

Scott stood up, a little confused as to what this Argent was doing. But he couldn't let her take Derek away, and lock him up somewhere new. Scott needed Derek to be on his side instead of the Alpha's, so Scott lunged again.

This time he caught Alexa off guard. He pinned her directly onto the cold metal bars of the cage. Her entire body was plastered against them. Scott had her right arm pinned against her back, but he wasn't trying to hurt her. He snarled menacingly at her, or at least as menacing as Scott could be. But it had no effect on Alexa, she was unfazed.

Scott thought he heard a deep growl coming from Alexa, but the next thing he knew she had swung her captured hand out and around, and he felt his legs go out beneath him, as Alexa tripped him with her foot. Scott was now in the air, Alexa's hand on his chest, pushing him down.

He hit the floor hard, the pain making him turn back to normal. Alexa was kneeling beside him, and when Scott looked up at Alexa, her eyes were ablaze, and a ferocious roar came from her lips.

"Stop this childishness, Scott! I don't have time!" She snapped.

She relaxed, and released her grip on Scott's chest. She turned back to her human form, while Scott just lay there on the ground… speechless.

Alexa turned back to Derek, who was smiling at her. She reached up and began to undo one of the cuffs.

"Wait… you're a werewolf?" Scott asked, breaking though his stupor.

"Yes, now help me get Derek down. Undo the other cuff."

"No, wait."

"Wait?" Alexa said as she finished undoing the first cuff.

"I need to talk with him."

"Okay?" Alexa asked confused. "Can't this wait?"

"It's about his sister." Scott waited for an argument from Alexa, but none came. In fact, she seemed to understand.

"Alright, let's hear it."

"Remember Peter said he didn't have anything to do with your sister's death. Well Derek, do you remember this?" Scott held up a piece of paper with a picture of a dead deer on it. But the deer had a triskelion on it, which meant revenge.

"Yeah, why?" Derek was growing impatient. He was so close to being free, and Scott was the one keeping him from it.

"This was what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"My boss told me someone came into the vet's office three months ago asking for a copy of this, do you want to know who it was?" Scott paused for effect. "Peter's nurse. They used this to bring your sister here, so Peter could kill her and become the Alpha. And _that's_why you are going to help me."

"Yeah, what about Allison? What about her family? That's who the Alpha is going after."

"Well, we can protect Allison from the Alpha, you and me."

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend? For your stupid teenage crush that means absolutely nothing! You're _not_in love, Scott! You're sixteen years old, you're a child!"

"Maybe you're right."

"Scott," Alexa intervened. Scott stepped aside. "Derek, just because you got your heart broken at that age, doesn't mean it will happen to Scott."

Scott was completely confused now, and had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

"Perhaps if we help her, save her even, her family will finally give up the fight. Or at least move on to someone else." Alexa paused. She reached up to touch Derek's face, but he turned away in anger. "If they leave you alone, you can have a life. A normal life. One that you have always dreamed of."

There was a long moment of silence. Derek contemplated, Alexa hoped, and Scott was worried.

"Alright," Derek said, breaking the silence. "I'll help you."

With that, Alexa reached up, and with ease broke the other cuff that was holding Derek. He doubled over in pain, but Alexa had already moved on, and was grabbing his shirt and jacket.

"Here, put these on. We need to leave before the Alpha gets here. I presume you were the one who howled to Derek, Scott?"

"Yeah."

"It was a good idea, except that now Peter knows we are here, too. And that Derek is getting help from you. So with both of his Betas in one place, it's the perfect time to finish this vendetta of his."

Derek was having difficulty getting his shirt over his head. Alexa presumed it was from the baseball bat beating, so she darted over and helped pull his shirt over his head. She took his jacket, and helped him put that on, too.

"Scott, let's go." Alexa said, waving to the door.

Scott walked through the door, completely unaware that someone could've been outside, waiting for him to come out.

"Scott!" Alexa scolded. "You need to be more careful! Derek is already weak, and I am paying more attention to him than to you, so you need to look out for yourself. I can't watch your back on top of Derek's and my own."

"Ah, yeah. Sorry." Scott said, realizing that she was right. He had been careless, and if he wanted to stay alive he needed to watch out for himself now.

Scott walked down the hallway, trying to hear if anything was ahead, but nothing was. He motioned for Alexa to follow him, but she stayed and sent Derek before her.

Alexa headed for Derek and Scott only to hear some scuffs behind her. She turned, and in shock saw Frank, up and already running towards the other door. Alexa looked back at Derek longingly, she knew what she was going to have to do.

"Scott, get Derek out of here!"

"What! No! Leave him, Alexa!"

"I can't! He will warn the Argents. We _need_ more time. _You_need more time."

With that, Alexa turned and sprinted in the opposite direction.

Derek had half a mind to follow her, but Scott tugged on his jacket. "We should get going."

Derek took one last look down the hall that was both his hell and his heaven. He had been tortured, sure, but he had finally realized that Alexa did love him, and that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop loving her.

Derek followed Scott out of the cool, moist hall and into the clean, fresh air. He was free, finally free, after god knows how many days he had spent down there. But his mind wasn't on the fact that he was free, because he was still missing something. He was worried about Alexa, although he knew he shouldn't be because he knew she could take care of herself. But how could he not be?

Derek realized that he could never truly be free as long as the Argents and Peter were on his ass. He realized that Alexa had been right about his dream, and wanting it now more than ever. He wanted to be with Alexa. He wanted to have a normal life with her.

"So where to, Derek?" Scott asked, breaking Derek out of his trance.

"Back to my place."

"Your place? Why?"

"This needs to end. Tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>New Followers!: jaa162. (glad you found it!), and boobtube1938.<strong>

**The reviewers, of this chapter… and last: Stargazer1364 (for both 12 and 13), dreamer2322, jaa162, and Andraya TheLat. **

**Thanks for keeping up!: ****kamikorosuXP, Writteninthestars08, xEmmaPevensiePendragonx, Cmusiclover92, rivierlina, AlainnRain, SweetFedora, Beppa, DontLikeBooks, suntan140, Derek., WackyDucky, Tinker178, blehblehblah, lightning8star, MaRiEl CulleN, omfgthisisgay321, Murasaki Tsuki, Sun-MoonGoddess, Ava the Bird, KaylsaWrtinxD, SweetFedora, cuteliddleme143, HaikuForYou, AuraLight999, Kira Tsumi, Andraya TheLat, Pein's InsomniaticActs, kAsS3695, mmec4ever, MasonJ, jessica luv's lutzie, efgy,****JayLyn001, nemika, Team-EricSookie, Nymartian, SlightlyCrazy, Evenlight,**** LunaTygerCat, Stargazer1364, forever Nicole Cullen, Yabbit, dreamer2322, Aristanae1864, CuteSango07, Chay2193, and 19irene96.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So to all of you here is the next chapter… and with it comes two questions:**

**1) How is this going to end?**

**2) And is this the last chapter?**

**The answer to both can be found out by reading the following… Enjoy! **

**FYI This takes place after Allison shoots Derek with her bow and arrows, and then Derek runs off with Scott.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Keep going, Scott!" Derek yelled as he shoved the young Beta towards his house. Derek collapsed, the adrenaline finally wearing off, the pain and exhaustion setting in.<p>

He watched as Scott just slowly crawled backwards toward the house. Derek watched as Allison, bow in hand, strutted towards Scott. Derek was so close to giving up.

"Allison!" Alexa said, sprinting from out of the woods.

"Alexa?" Allison was shocked.

"You don't have to do this. You can choose to be with Scott."

"What are you talking about? Kate said we were just going to capture them."

"HA!" Kate's laugh was loud and cold. "Sure. I said we were going to capture them. But I forgot to mention that once we capture them, we're going to kill them." Kate fired her gun into Derek.

"No!" Alexa screamed, ready to run to his side. But Kate pointed the gun at her.

"I've known about you for a long time. I never did trust that you had changed. Why do you think I never left you alone for very long with Derek in that cell? Though I did have fun seeing you try and hide it while I was torturing him. God, I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Now stay there."

"You wouldn't shoot me."

"No? Go ahead and try me."

Alexa seriously contemplated running to Derek's side right then and there, but knowing how psychotic Kate was, she couldn't take the chance.

"Good, now onto this little issue." Kate turned and pointed the gun at Scott.

"Kate!" Allison pleaded, only to have Kate push her to the ground.

Kate smiled fiendishly, "God, I'm gonna miss those big brown eyes."

"Katherine!" Chris Argent appeared from almost nowhere. His gun was pointed directly at Kate.

"Chris? What are you doing?"

"I'm making sure you don't do anything else against the code."

"What are you –"

"I know about the house, Kate. There were innocent people in there."

"And werewolves."

"Kate! There were humans in there. Our own kind. There were children!"

"They were well worth the loss, we got rid of an entire pack that night."

"Nothing is ever worth the life of a human, Kate. _Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent__._"

"We hunt those who hunt us," Allison translated.

"Now put the gun down," Chris was stern, but it still seemed polite.

Kate didn't move.

_BANG_

A gunshot rang through the woods. Chris had fired a warning shot at Kate that had just missed her head by a few inches. Kate lifted the fun away from Scott's face. She threw it down a few feet in front of her.

"There, ya happy now?" Kate said flustered. "They have us turned against each other! You should be pointing the gun at the wolves, not at me, your own sister."

"You were pointing that gun at a sixteen year old boy. With no proof that he has killed anyone."

Chris walked over and picked up Kate's gun, unloaded it, making sure to take out the chambered round, and then threw the gun back on the ground.

* * *

><p>During this confrontation, Alexa had maneuvered to Derek's side. She checked his pulse. He had one, but it was faint. She looked at the bullet wound; she was going to need to get the bullet out if Derek was going to heal anytime soon.<p>

Alexa was about to shove her fingers into the bullet wound when the gun shot reverberated through the forest. Alexa looked up, and saw Chris, her mind darting around as to why he was here, _and_why he was pointing his gun at Kate. Then it dawned at her, he must have found out that Kate was the one who had set fire to the Hale house, breaking the Argent code. In essence, going rogue.

Once Alexa saw Kate drop her gun, she went back to helping Derek. When she began to insert her fingers into the bullet hole, she was afraid that Derek might awaken and scream out in pain, but he didn't. She heard the sloshing and gushing of Derek's flesh between her fingers; it was gut wrenching. Alexa usually wasn't the squeamish type, it was most likely because it was Derek she was doing this to. She had even worked as an EMT when she was in college two years ago, and really enjoyed it. Hell, that was where she had first met Derek.

Alexa continued to shove her fingers deeper and deeper into the bullet wound. Then her fingers touched the warm metal. She closed her eyes and focused on her fingernails, she willed them easily to turn to claws so she could more precisely grab the bullet.

She slowly began to pull the bullet out, never losing focus, just taking it out by feel. She could feel her fingers nearing the air, and was relieved when her fingers were finally out. She let the bullet fall from between her fingers to her palm. She looked at it and then clenched it.

She heard footsteps behind her. She smelled the familiar cologne that only one person she knew wore… Chris. Alexa dropped the bullet and bent over Derek to protect him from any shots that may be coming from Chris' gun.

She expected to hear something, to feel a bullet through her shoulder at least, but nothing came. She slowly looked up. Chris was standing above her, a hand outstretched. Alexa stared at him in confusion. Last time she checked, he disliked her, and didn't trust her.

Alexa looked down at Derek.

"Don't worry. I won't shoot him. He hasn't done anything, so I can't do anything to harm him."

Alexa took his hand, and he pulled her up.

"But –" Alexa began.

"Alexa, I got a wake-up call. We haven't been keeping to the code in recent years, and I want us to go back to that."

"I can't. I love him, Chris. And as long as you don't allow us to be together, I won't be a part of this."

Chris nodded, because he knew change was going to have to come. His daughter, after all, was in love with a werewolf now.

"We can talk about it later, but right now we need to –"

A low growl came from within the Hale house, it seemed to echo through the entire woods.

"The Alpha," Chris and Alexa said simultaneously. They moved towards Allison, Scott, and Kate.

"We should try and get them –" Chris started, but was unable to finish as something tripped him, causing him to fall and hit the ground.

Everyone looked around. There was nothing to explain Chris' fall, though they all were fairly certain it had something to do with the Alpha.

"We definitely need to get going." Alexa was concerned. She couldn't protect everyone that was here.

Then Alexa felt something pull her back, and she flew through the air, only to land against a tree with a thud.

"Come on!" Kate was screaming.

This was the first time in Allison's life she had seen her aunt so crazed. There was a look in her eye like nothing could stop her, like she would rather die than be defeated.

Kate's eyes darted around trying to see the Alpha before his next attack, but it was too late. The Alpha took out Scott and Allison, leaving Kate as the last one standing.

She began to hear a voice in her head. _You killed them. You know what's coming next._

"Come on! Show yourself! Let us fight face to –"

But before Kate could finish her sentence the Alpha was standing right in front of her.

"Peter." Kate gulped. For the first time in her life, she felt a chill crawl up her spine.

Peter grabbed Kate by the throat. "Well this was a short fight." He smiled fiendishly.

"Put her down, Peter."

He turned and saw that it was the new Argent, Alexa.

"Let me exact my revenge, sweetie. Let the grownups take care of some unfinished business."

"No. You will not kill Kate. I won't let you." Alexa was standing firm. Although she despised Kate, Alexa would rather see her put to trial and sent to prison than killed. Alexa had found, in the last two years, that Kate had been normal once… been in love once. There was a Kate that wasn't a psychotic bitch bent on killing any known werewolves.

Kate was shocked, too. Even after all she had put Alexa through, and all that she was going to do, Alexa still wanted to save her. No one had ever wanted to save her before. Even her brother had turned against her, yet for some reason, Alexa wouldn't.

"Now, Alexa, I really don't want to have to break my promise to Derek." Peter maneuvered himself so that his hand was still on Kate's neck, but he was standing behind her instead of in front of her.

"Trust me, I can take care of myself. So why don't you pick on somebody your own size." Alexa had made up her mind. She couldn't save Kate standing on the sidelines. But she couldn't defeat Peter in her human form.

"And you think that's you?" Peter laughed.

"Hell yes." Alexa smiled devilishly. She had imagined the day she revealed herself to everyone. She had imagined their faces, and how utterly shocked they would be.

Kate couldn't believe what she was seeing. Alexa's eyes were vibrant, and two different colors. One bright ice blue, the other a bright green. Her facial bones began to shift and morph, making her look menacing. Her teeth turned into fangs, and her ears elongated and became pointed. Her blond hair became even more messy and lighter than usual.

Alexa growled. It shook Kate to her core.

Kate was afraid, but then she thought she heard Peter whisper 'oh shit' under his breath. But the next thing Kate knew, she was being carried into the Hale house at lightning speed.

Alexa turned and looked at Allison, who looked just as shocked as her aunt. Alexa was going to deal with explanations later. At the moment she needed to try and save Kate from a horrific death. She bolted into the Hale house.

* * *

><p><strong>New Followers! Glad you could join before the very end: Princess Baby Bride, and Graces of the Child.<strong>

**To the reviewers, things may not have been the same without you: AL (), and dreamer2322. **

**Thanks for keeping up!: ****kamikorosuXP, Writteninthestars08, xEmmaPevensiePendragonx, Cmusiclover92, rivierlina, AlainnRain, SweetFedora, Beppa, DontLikeBooks, suntan140, Derek., WackyDucky, Tinker178, blehblehblah, lightning8star, MaRiEl CulleN, omfgthisisgay321, Murasaki Tsuki, Sun-MoonGoddess, Ava the Bird, KaylsaWrtinxD, SweetFedora, cuteliddleme143, HaikuForYou, AuraLight999, Kira Tsumi, Andraya TheLat, Pein's InsomniaticActs, kAsS3695, mmec4ever, MasonJ, jessica luv's lutzie, efgy,****JayLyn001, nemika, Team-EricSookie, Nymartian, SlightlyCrazy, Evenlight,**** LunaTygerCat, Stargazer1364, forever Nicole Cullen, Yabbit, dreamer2322, Aristanae1864, CuteSango07, Chay2193, 19irene96, jaa162, and boobtube1938.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, oops, I meant to post this on Thanksgiving… then a 22 pound turkey and a very large food baby later… and I forgot… along with sleeping for fourteen hours straight… so, I guess Happy (very) Bleated Turkey Day for those of you in the US! This is a present to all of you, I debated on making you wait, but here it is, (not really that) early even. I want to say that I really don't want this story to end... I have had so much fun writing this. Sighs... all good things must come to an end I guess. **

**So here it is, officially the last chapter of Unlikely and Unexpected… as always enjoy.**

**And since I didn't post this when I wanted there is an extra special treat at the end, which I hope all of you will enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.<strong>

* * *

><p>She found Peter in the living room, Kate's neck still in his firm grasp.<p>

"Let her go, Peter." Alexa growled.

"She deserves this, Alexa. She killed my entire family."

"No, you had a niece and a nephew left, then you killed your niece, and lied to your nephew. This is your fault."

"My nephew deserved the lies he got. He lied to me, _and _was the reason I spent six years being trapped in my own body."

Alexa heard footsteps behind her. She half expected it to be Scott or Derek, but with the smell of perfume wafting her way Alexa knew it wasn't either.

"Allison, stay behind me," Alexa said stern.

"Kate!" Allison began to rush towards her now hostage aunt.

"No," Alexa held out her arm and stopped Allison from taking another step towards Peter.

"How about this? Kate apologizes and I let Allison live."

"No! Please! This isn't fair!" Allison tried to plead.

"Isn't fair?" Peter questioned. "Isn't fair! No! What isn't fair is your family killing innocent people and not having a single ounce of remorse for it."

Allison, shut up. Of all the things that Kate had told her, that was not one of them.

"So, are you going to apologize?" Peter asked Kate again.

"I'm…" Kate paused and looked directly into Allison's eyes. "I'm sorry."

Peter didn't smile. He seemed to be contemplating something..

"Now… that didn't sound very sincere."

"No!" Alexa and Allison said together.

But it was too late. Peter had ripped out Kate's throat and she was falling to the floor, gasping on her own blood.

Allison shut her eyes, but Alexa didn't. She felt a rage boiling inside of her.

"You should be thanking me. Now you and Derek can be together."

"No, we can't." Derek said, coming into the room, partially turned into his werewolf form. "There's just one more thing that needs to be taken care of."

Scott showed up behind Alexa and Allison. He tugged at Allison, trying to signal to her to get out, which she got and quickly left the house.

"So now you two are turning against me. What has this _bitch_put into your heads?"

"For your information, I am not anybody's bitch," Alexa snapped back. "And second, I am going to be the bitch that kicks your ass!"

Alexa lunged. And an all-out brawl began. Clawed fists were flying, teeth were bared, and yet Peter seemed to not be breaking a sweat. He seemed to block, or counter any attack the trio made. Even Alexa, who was an Alpha too, was unable to do anything, he was just too strong.

Peter threw each one of them against the wall at least three or four times. The house was being destroyed from the inside out. Cabinets were smashed, and tables obliterated. Yet every time Peter thought that maybe they wouldn't get up, they all still managed to find the strength to keep going.

Scott was the first to go down, he was tossed into another room. He didn't return. Alexa and Derek were worried, but they couldn't think about him while Peter was still alive and kicking.

Alexa kept fighting, longer than either Derek or Scott, who were easily flicked by Peter. She kept lasting longer and longer, and Peter got more and more tired. In one last ditch effort Derek ran at Peter, only to be whisked to the side like a raging bull and a bull fighter. He hit some cabinets with tremendous force, and crumpled into a heap onto the floor.

Alexa was enraged by this and attacked Peter with a new found energy. It was getting harder and harder for Peter to block her attacks, and Alexa could hear his heartbeat begin to rise. She was making him work now, and she could begin to smell the fear creep up inside of Peter. Now was the time to make a move.

She caught Peter off guard and threw him to the ground, and she stood over him in triumph thinking he would give up, but she was wrong. Peter grabbed her right leg, tripping her, sending her falling backwards and hitting her head on the hardwood floors.

Alexa was dazed, and unaware of her surroundings. Then she heard a _snap_.

Searing pain rushed up from her leg, causing her to return to normal, as she realized what had happened. Peter had snapped her leg, dislocated her knee, destroying every ligament and tendon in her knee cap in the process.

She screamed out in pain, and Peter released her leg in satisfaction. Alexa rolled over onto her side and clutched her leg as it throbbed in pain.

Peter circled her, staring down at her with relieved eyes. His biggest threat was now incapacitated.

He looked over at Derek's limp body and decided his own interests were more important than Derek's. He eyed up Alexa, took one step to plant his foot, and then kicked her square in the ribs.

Alexa cringed, and gasped for air. She grabbed her side.

Peter saw her broken leg, her knee bent the wrong way, and he decided to step on it. He enjoyed hearing Alexa cry out in pain.

Alexa sat up, grabbed his foot, and tried to pry it off, to ease the pain. But Peter wouldn't have it. He ripped her hands from his foot and grabbed her throat, lifting her off the floor.

Peter was going to enjoy this, every moment of it. He punched her in the ribs. Alexa winced in pain, but she still tried to punch him back. She was too slow, and Peter stopped her hand mere inches from his face.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Peter smiled devilishly. He cracked her arm like a twig. She had to try so hard to stifle the scream that was coming up her throat. Tears began to stream down her face. Her fighting spirit had faded, and now her will to live was dying.

Peter released her arm and decided, why not drain every last ounce to live out of her before ending it? So he punched her in the ribs again, and again, and again. Each time Alexa was reacting less and less.

After a while, Peter decided this was getting boring, and felt he had done enough. Peter went in for the kill. He raised his hand one last time, about to thrust it into Alexa's chest and rip out her heart.

"No!" Scott yelled as he tackled Peter, who let go of Alexa in shock. She hit the floor and was out like a light.

Scott tousled with Peter on the floor until Peter kicked Scott off of him. Scott went flying.

"You're all alone now, Scott. Why don't we go outside and play?" Peter began to twitch, and his face began to shift. His bones were cracking and rearranging. His eyes turned a blood red as his clothes began to tear apart because he was growing in size.

Scott watched on in horror as the thing that attacked him that first night in the woods, that thing that changed his life forever, was forming before his eyes. Scott had been waiting this last month and a half to finally come face to face with his maker. Although Scott had already seen the Alpha once before in the school, this was entirely different. It was more frightening to watch the whole transformation from man to beast, and yet Scott couldn't take his eyes from it.

Scott could hear his heavy breathing by the end of the transformation, and he was certain that Peter could hear it too. One of the beast's ears twitched in Scott's direction.

* * *

><p>Allison had been outside for almost ten minutes now, but it felt like a lifetime. She had gone over to her dad, to see if he was even still alive. She had approached his face down body slowly, not wanting another family member dead within the last five minutes. But she saw his back rise and fall with his breath, so he was at least still alive.<p>

She continued to walk cautiously over to her father until she saw that he was trying to get up.

"Dad! Dad!" Allison shouted for her father to hear.

He groaned as he sat up. "Allison?" Chris rubbed his head, his vision just beginning to clear.

"Yeah, dad! It's me. I'm here, I'm alright."

"What happened?"

"The Alpha was here, he was toying with Kate, and Alexa… Alexa tried to stop him… and she's a… Dad, Alexa's a…" Allison couldn't bring herself to say it. She didn't know what it was, perhaps the fact that she liked Alexa or that Alexa was like an older sister to her, that she didn't want her dad to know Alexa was a werewolf.

"What, Allison?" Chris asked in a loving tone. "You can tell me."

"Promise you won't freak out?"

"Why would I freak out?"

"Because Alexa's a werewolf," Allison said really quickly.

Chris' brow furrowed. "What?"

Allison took a deep breath, swallowed, and began again slowly, "Alexa is a werewolf."

"When did that happen? Did Derek do it?"

"No, dad! It seemed like she's been a werewolf for a long time. At least a decade. Even the Alpha was afraid of her."

Chris didn't know what to say, or how to react. He just found out that a werewolf had been in his family for two years, had the chance to kill them, but tried to save one of the Argents… and the Argent most hated by werewolves.

"What are you going to do, dad?" Allison asked.

"I –"

But Chris didn't get another word out, as someone crashed through a front wall of the house and landed on the leaf-covered ground. Through the hole in the wall stepped a large, powerful werewolf. It was standing on two legs, but it walked on all fours, in a sort of hunched posture.

It stared at the person on the ground, who, Allison and Chris realized, was Scott, with the intent to kill.

* * *

><p>Derek came back to consciousness slowly, his mind a little foggy, but as soon as he felt the pieces of cabinet on his back he remembered the Alpha. He remembered how he, Scott, and Alexa were fighting Peter, but either the fight was over, or it had moved on because the house was quiet. As Derek stood, he brushed off the splinters of wood and some dust from his jacket. He took a chance to look around at the disaster area that used to be his living room.<p>

And there, on the ground, was Alexa. Derek ran over, checking for any sign of life. Her pulse was faint, and her breath, uneven and labored. She was alive, but her condition was horrific. Seeing her arm and leg bent into angles which no limb should be in was almost nauseating to Derek's gut of steel.

He couldn't bear to look at her anymore. He felt rage heating up inside of him. Before it had been a campfire, but now it was out of control and raging through the forest. It was going to destroy everything before someone could put it out.

There was only one person Derek could think of that deserved to feel the full wrath of this wild fire… Peter.

But Derek heard a terrifying roar of pain from outside. No, Derek thought as he raced out of the house, leaving Alexa on the floor.

* * *

><p>Alexa's mind wandered, it traveled back to her home, to her family; her mom, her dad, her two brothers. She remembered her home, the beautiful gardens, the fountains and the gazebo overlooking a pristine lake. The smell of all the flowers mingling together with the herbs from the garden was intoxicating.<p>

It was beautiful… the most beautiful home in all of Europe… it rivaled that of Mt. Stewart in Northern Ireland. Nothing could compare.

She reminisced about the days she spent walking through the trees, the sun shining through cracks in the canopy above. The long walk to the gazebo, where a cool breeze that swept across the small lake gently blew on by.

Then a switch, the memory changed. She was riding horseback in a full dress customary to the early 1800's, and she was trying to catch the person in front of her. A man, obviously, with short brown almost black hair.

When she finally caught up with him, he knocked her from her horse and they rolled on the grass. He ended up on top of her, and Alexa saw that it was Derek. But within a few moments, Derek's face changed, his hair grew out and became slightly wavy, it turned brown, but shone a fire red in the sun. His pale green eyes turned dark, like emeralds. The man laughed, and the sky turned to black. The man's eyes changed to blood red, and sharp teeth showed through his smirk, his laugh becoming more and more sinister. Alexa screamed.

Alexa sat up with a fright. She was breathing heavily, and it took a few moments for the pain that wracked her body to return. She laid back down gently, only to hear pleading from outside.

She looked over to the cabinets where she last saw Derek's limp body, only to see nothing. Shit, she thought.

Alexa slowly dragged her mangled body through the hall towards the open front door. Her body screaming in pain trying to make her stop, but she shoved the pain to the back, fear of the unknown taking its place.

As she propped herself onto her good arm and poked her head out of the doorway, she could see Chris holding Allison, who looked like she was about to cry. Scott who looked as though he was in utter disbelief. Stiles looked beaten, and Jackson seemed eerily happy about something.

Then she saw him. Derek. His clawed hand raised above his head, looking down at the person he was straddling… Peter.

"Derek, NO!" Alexa screamed as she realized what Derek was about to do. What he was about to become.

But it was too late.

Derek's hand fell, and the sound of blood splattering, and the last breaths of a dying man were heard though the forest.

Alexa watched as the one she loved stood, head bowed, but with this renewed energy. When he looked up, even from afar Alexa could tell that his eyes were blood red.

"I'm the Alpha now." Derek's voice was no longer soothing, it was harsh and raspy.

It was then that Alexa fell onto her back, no longer having the strength to hold herself up. Tears began to well up in her eyes, but not from the physical pain she felt throughout her body, it came from her heart.

"Alexa!" Chris called as he ran towards her.

"Chris?" Alexa was surprised by his tone. It sounded worried, and not at all angry. She tried to wipe away the tears, and pretend like she wasn't in pain. It was hopeless though. The moment Chris saw the shape her leg and arm made he knew she was most likely in pain.

"What hurts the most?" Chris asked specifically.

"Truthfully?"

Chris nodded.

"My heart."

Chris looked at her with confusion. But as he peered into Alexa's eyes, he realized what she meant. It was Derek. She was hurting on the inside because Derek was different now.

"Well, let's get you home –"

"No, you will not." Derek interrupted. "She'll be staying here with me. So I can keep a close eye on her."

"Derek, she needs a doctor," Chris pleaded.

"No, she doesn't. All she needs is a few days to a week and she'll be fine."

"Her arm and leg _need_to be set… by a professional. And last time I checked you hadn't graduated med school, or even high school for that matter."

Derek glared angrily at Chris, who realized he needed to watch his mouth more closely around Derek now that he was an Alpha.

"I'll take care of it."

"But –"

"I said, get out!" Derek growled. Then he stood and added, "And that goes for all of you!"

Allison, Scott, and Stiles looked over from their conversation. Jackson just looked on from the hood of his car.

"Well, get going! Anyone not gone in five minutes will get a taste of the new Alpha's power."

Chris looked one last time into Alexa's eyes. He didn't want to leave her, but she shook her head at him. "Go on, Chris. I'll be fine."

Chris turned and began to leave, but Derek called after him, "She's in good hands, Chris."

Chris stopped, but didn't turn around. He had half a mind to take out Derek right then and there, but it was against code. Derek hadn't killed anyone except his crazy uncle who deserved to die. Chris began walking again.

"I always take good care of what's _mine_."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all for reading through it all! I just wanted to say that this was an amazing journey for me! I can't wait for season 2 of Teen Wolf… though it starts this summer …. I guess that's what fanfiction is for. <strong>

**New Follower! **nisha bienaj****

**To the reviewers, things may not have been the same without you: joe128139, dreamer2322, Andraya TheLat, and jaa162. **

**Thanks for keeping up!: ****kamikorosuXP, Writteninthestars08, xEmmaPevensiePendragonx, Cmusiclover92, rivierlina, AlainnRain, SweetFedora, Beppa, DontLikeBooks, suntan140, Derek., WackyDucky, Tinker178, blehblehblah, lightning8star, MaRiEl CulleN, omfgthisisgay321, Murasaki Tsuki, Sun-MoonGoddess, Ava the Bird, KaylsaWrtinxD, SweetFedora, cuteliddleme143, HaikuForYou, AuraLight999, Kira Tsumi, Andraya TheLat, Pein's InsomniaticActs, kAsS3695, mmec4ever, MasonJ, jessica luv's lutzie, efgy,****JayLyn001, nemika, Team-EricSookie, Nymartian, SlightlyCrazy, Evenlight,**** LunaTygerCat, Stargazer1364, forever Nicole Cullen, Yabbit, dreamer2322, Aristanae1864, CuteSango07, Chay2193, 19irene96, jaa162, boobtube1938, Princess Baby Bride, and Graces of the Child.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, and here is that special treat I promised, I just couldn't resist. I was thinking about making you all wait a little longer for this… but here it is, a sneak peak at Part 2: Unwanted and Unprepared.<strong>

**As always Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The last words Derek had spoken cut Alexa to her core. She was <em>his <em>now. Those words rang like a bell in her head. She had heard them before, but not from Derek.

Alexa snapped back to reality as she heard Derek growl behind her. Alexa watched as everyone left. Allison left with her father Chris, while Scott watched on with Stiles and Jackson. Then they, too, left.

Alexa was left alone with Derek… before tonight she would have thought this to be a good thing, but he had changed. The new power that came with becoming the Alpha was changing him, and who knew if it would be permanent.

Alexa felt the pain in her ribs returning, but the tears welling in her eyes weren't because of the physical pain. She laid her head back onto the wood floor, feeling herself drift away. She felt her eyes beginning to get heavy, and wondered if letting the darkness consume her was the best thing. She had been trapped once, and she could never go back.

"Alexa," Derek said, his hand reaching out to touch her cheek.

Alexa turned away from his touch.

Derek growled at her, but Alexa didn't respond to it. She knew how to deal with Alphas… it had been awhile, but she still remembered. She hoped this phase with Derek would pass quickly, she didn't know how long she would be able to take it. But that's what was different about him, she wanted to stay with Derek, she wanted to try and change him back. She wouldn't run unless all hope was lost.

She gave in, turning her face to meet Derek's hand. She could see the same pale green eyes that she loved so much, and that look of worry and uncertainty in his eye. But there was something else in his eyes, it was almost like hunger, or like he was craving her.

That sent a chill down Alexa's spine.

Derek must have seen it because he said, "Let's get you inside."

Alexa nodded, as Derek decided which side would be the better approach. Right or left? Her right leg was broken, but her left arm was broken too. Derek decided the left, that way her broken leg wouldn't be pinched, and Alexa's almost useless arm wouldn't be flopping around.

He walked around to her left side and crouched down. He placed one arm under her arms, and the other under her knees. Alexa hunched up and grabbed Derek around the neck with her good arm. It was a little awkward, but Alexa was preparing herself for the pain that would arise when Derek picked her up.

Alexa felt the pause before Derek tried to pick her up, she held her breath. He lifted her off the ground, and the pain returned. She let out soft whimpers, trying not to show Derek that she was in pain. He seemed like he was trying to be gentle and Alexa didn't want him to think he was hurting her.

Alexa felt a wave of comfort come over her as Derek carried her up to his bedroom. The pain was still there, but it seemed to slowly dissipate. She felt exhausted, and let her head rest gently onto Derek's shoulder. The smell of his leather jacket was calming. She looked up at Derek's chiseled features, she let the arm that was around his neck slip down into her lap.

Alexa realized that she was about to black out from pain. She had all the symptoms that she had learned while in an Anatomy class at Bowdin: traumatic injury, two actually, the pain was almost gone now, and her vision was beginning to get fuzzy.

Alexa tried to fight the coming darkness, but found she didn't have the strength. So as she stared up at Derek darkness closed in around her.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued… (hopefully soon)<strong>


End file.
